


Monster Lover (Undertale Oneshots)

by GoldTrimmedSpectacles (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Multi, fluffy oneshots, i mean there are some swears, sfw, some angst depending, some sexual stuff i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 55,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GoldTrimmedSpectacles
Summary: A series of individual and short-lived series, oneshots, and writings starring the skeleton brothers and ghost cousins, all fully compacted into one work on AO3.-Imported from Quotev-VERY OLD WORKS.





	1. Sans- How much I loved you

RESET

Timeline after timeline had Frisk chosen the Genocide route, never sparing a single monster nor choosing the Pacifist run. Sans just had to stand there with his ever present smile as he watched strangers, friends, his brother die at the hands of the little BRAT. He had tried to stop the kid, he had died so many times at the hands of the small human child and he had reached his limits only for the whole timeline to be reversed once again and for the skeleton find himself back at his house in bed.

Today was supposedly the day that the brat was to enter Snowdin. Waiting within the trees for the kid was boring but luckily the time passed by quickly, the kid exited the ruins within the first ten minutes Sans had been lurking within the forestry and he watched as they wiped the remaining dust from their hands. And to imagine Toriel had asked him to protect this demon.

The encounter with the kid was quick and painless, he wished that he could just destroy their soul right then but it would mess up the timeline too much and Sans resisted the temptation. Papyrus seemed to take a shine to them, just like the timeline before. And the timeline before that.

Sans shook his head as he sat within his sentry station. He needed to stop doing that. He needed to stop lingering on the previous timelines. A sigh escaped Sans’s mouth and he leaned further back in his chair, maybe the kid would lighten up in this timeline, maybe they’ll choose not to kill anyone else and the dust they had wiped off earlier was just from the abandoned ruins.

He could only hope.

Silence filled the atmosphere and Sans felt himself relax.

When was the last time he felt like this?

A sudden pulse racked through Sans’s body and his right eye lit up into a bright blue flame.

No. No, no, no, no, no.

Not Papyrus!

Not again!

The skeleton frantically jumped out of his station and transported to the icy clearing where he had discovered Papyrus’s dust too many times to count. He stared in terror as he saw Frisk clutch their knife and Papyrus leant down with open arms, his words carried by the wind.

‘I still believe in you.’

Frisk only tightened their grip on the knife and ran towards the taller skeleton with their arm ready to behead him.

“PAPYRUS!” Sans’s arm shot out as the child swung their arm down.

As the blade was about to touch his brother a green blur transformed in front of Papyrus and seemed to glitch into the form of a human (gender) who stood with their arms out stretched in a protective stance. Frisk’s balance wobbled at the surprising newcomer and with swift movements the new figure launched a set of spikes towards them. Frisk got hit over and over again, the attack finally stopping when they reached 1 hp and with no mercy whatsoever, the figure rose their hand and a familiar shaped Gaster Blaster appeared from thin air. A string of green hit Frisk dead in the torso, their form slumping and their soul hovering out of their chest as it shattered into two halves.

Silence accompanied the shocking sight.

Sans was frozen in shock whilst Papyrus fell to the floor in terror, his body beginning to shake. Whether it was from the near death experience or the terrifying figure in front of him, Sans had no clue. The figure turned and knelt down in front of the skeleton brother, their arms hesitantly wrapping around Papyrus’s shoulders and letting him bawl on their shoulder with their hands drawing patterns on his battle armour.

Sans took a step forward and the crunch made the human’s head snap towards him, their eyes gleaming from behind their hair. The human turned to Papyrus and murmured something, their hands helping to support him as the pair walked towards Sans. This seemed to wake him from his trance and Sans sped towards them, his arms hugging Pap as soon as he could reach his brother. The hug was returned with equal force. Papyrus cried out apologies to Sans and shook as the shock started to lessen up.

“I’m glad you’re safe,” the two brothers turned towards the human and Sans felt himself scan the (gender) over. They were taller than him (as to be expected with his small height), had hair long enough to hide the top parts of their eyes, and wore an outfit consisting of green, white and silver. An awkward smile settled over their lips and they turned, “I need to go but I’ll be back at some point. Take care Papyrus, Sans.”

Green began to surround their form until Sans shot out and grabbed their arm, “WAIT!” The human stopped the magic surrounding them and turned to Sans with wide eyes, their face contorted into an emotion Sans couldn’t put his finger on.

“Bud, c-can’t you stay for a bit? You literally just saved my brother, let me buy you lunch at Grillby’s or something.” He watched nervously as you rose an eyebrow at the nickname ‘bud’ but shrugged anyway, a smile stretching across your cheeks and Sans felt his soul lurch at the sight.

This was new.

This hadn’t happened before.

What was this? Why was there another human in this timeline?

“I disagree, Sans! Human, you must come back to our home and I can show my gratitude with my great spaghetti!” Papyrus cut in and clutched your hands, his shaking had stopped all together now, “It is almost as great as me.”

A chuckle fell from your lips, “I think I’ve heard of your great spaghetti before. After all, you are the Great Papyrus.” The playful smile on your lips, your laugh- Why were you so familiar?

“OH HUMAN! YOU ARE A FAN OF MINE, AREN’T YOU? THAT IS WHY YOU SAVED ME!” Papyrus yelled in joy and picked you up from under your arms, his actions making you yelp in shock and smile as he rotated around in circles with you in his grasp.

The scene- Why-

_“Papyrus! Put me down, you goofball!” A voice laughed._

_“Nyeh heh heh, never (Y/N)! You are trapped in my grasp until your prince decides to come rescue you!” A voice, Papyrus’s, yelled out and laughed along with the other voice._

_“Sans, get your lazy bones off the sofa and save me!” The first voice begged as more laughs followed._

_“Nah, you’re a strong (gender), (Y/N). You can totally save yourself.” Sans spoke up and a screech escaped from Papyrus as he complained about San’s laziness.  
_

“Brother! Come join the human and I, we are heading home to eat spaghetti!” Sans broke from his daydream, a flicker of flame lingering in his eye and he noticed the human on Papyrus’s shoulders look at him in worry.

Had Papyrus just completely forgotten the fight moments ago?

Sans looked over to where Frisk’s body should have been but found nothing.

Where was the kid’s body?

Papyrus began to walk off with the adult human on his shoulders, the two chatting about something that Sans had not been listening too. He needed to talk to that human, he needed answers.  
.  
.  
.

 

“That was amazing, Papyrus! I wish I could have a home-cooked meal like that every day,” the human, (Y/N), as they had called themselves, praised Papyrus. Sans continued to stare at the human, their name matched up with the name in his memory.

What was going on?

“Why thank you, human! If you would like, I could put some in a container for you to take home.”

Why was the human so familiar?

“I would love too, Papyrus!”

Why did he feel a connection with h-

“Sans,” the human rested a hand on his arm and he looked up at them. Their eyes met and he realised Papyrus had gone back to the kitchen to tend to some more of his spaghetti. “I know you recognise me, I know you’re confused, but please hold on for a bit longer and then I will answer all your questions.”

The human knew.

The human knew about all of this.

Papyrus floated back into the room with some dessert before Sans could continue the conversation. They would most definitely finish it later.  
.  
.  
.

Dinner had finished and Sans had sent Papyrus to bed, much to the younger skeleton’s protests. The human and skeleton now sat on opposite sides of the skelebros sofa, the tension high in the atmosphere as both let out a sigh.

“First of all, before we get into anything too deep, I’m gathering you know about the multiple timelines?” Sans asked and (Y/N) nodded in response. “And that brings up the question, are you even from this timeline?”

The human before Sans sighed and held their face within their hands, “It’s a lot more complicated than it seems, Sans. I am and I’m not.” (Y/N) murmured and pushed their hair back, Sans shoulders tensing at their answer. The answer was simple. It was a yes or no.

“(Y/N).” The name felt so familiar on his tongue, “Explain who- no. What you are. No human can harness magic like you can. It’s been too long since they could.”

(Y/N) groaned and put their elbows on their knees as they stared at the wall in front of them, “It would be a lot easier to show you, but I don’t know how you will react as what I’m about to do is usually considered a very intimate process in Monster society.”

…

Oh.

They weren’t going to-

Were they going to show their soul to him?

A warm green glow seeped through (Y/N)’s clothing and in seconds their soul was present outside of their chest, the heart shaped organ making Sans stare in shock. Cracks covered the surface of the green soul, the only thing holding it together was some kind of blue go- Wait. They were… They had become soul mates with a monster. The blue substance in their soul’s cracks were part of their partner’s soul holding them together, preventing (Y/N) from dying.

“A long time ago, before I was able to harness magic and knew about the timelines, I was another lost human who managed to fall into the ruins.” A soft smile fell over (Y/N)’s lips at the memory, “And a loving monster took me in. Toriel was like a Mother to me and the day I wished to leave the ruins is not a memory I wish to recall.” A grimace replaced (Y/N)’s smile. “I managed to convince her to let me leave but she did so reluctantly and no longer wanted any contact with me. Toriel let me leave at the price of her love and I left. Before I left Toriel for good I swore to her that I would break the barrier so that monsters could come live above with humans. The door shut a moment later.”

“When I came back to my senses I realised how cold it was and how spooky the atmosphere was. I was near your sentry station though.” Sans watched as (Y/N) grinned at the thought and attempted to remember any recollection of these events. “I continued walking until I came to the fenced bridge and suddenly a figure approached me. Honestly, I thought it was going to be the end of my life as I knew it,” (Y/N) laughed.

“But when I turned around I was met with the sight of a skeleton and the noise of a fart as I shook his hand. That skeleton was obviously you. You took the time to get to know me and didn’t really care I was a human. I was apparently too good at puns to be given up to Asgore.” Sans lazily smiled at the thought, it sure sounded like something he would do.

“I managed to befriend Papyrus with your help and then I was suddenly living with the two of you,” (Y/N) glanced down at their hands and Sans noticed the blush covering their cheeks. “Life was good, great even! I still tried to get back to the surface and continued to make friends every day, I even became best friends with Undyne and her royal guards.”

“Then came the day of my judgement and I finally arrived at the door of the throne room. So many thoughts rang through my head at that moment. Did I really want to leave? Did I really want to abandon a place so warm, so welcoming? And just as I reached out to the door, you arrived.” (Y/N) looked up to meet Sans’s eyes, the warmth within her irises making Sans blush.

“You grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the door. You said I didn’t need to leave, I could stay with Papyrus and you. The three of us could be a family. And I almost said yes until I realised what I was doing. In accepting your request, I would be diminishing the hopes of everyone around us, they would never be able to see the sun or sky. They would never get to the surface if I didn’t take the risk of fighting Asgore.”

“You were terrified when I explained what I needed to do. You told me not to do it, that it was suicidal. But then I- Then I-,” (Y/N) burned pink as they continued. “I kissed you. And told you that I would be fine. That was the final thing I said and then I walked in to greet Asgore.”  
Sans burst into a giant blue mess at (Y/N)’s words.

He wasn’t-

He hadn’t-

He didn’t-

“The fight was long and hard; the King was kind but he didn’t hold back. I was so close in beating him when I miscalculated where I was dodging and he struck me. My hp dropped to 1 and the King rose his trident once more until something hit him in the chest and chucked him half way across the room, I was in too much pain to realise what happened until you appeared in my vision. You were crying.” Sans heard the quivering notion in (Y/N)’s voice and grabbed their hand. The action gave some comfort to (Y/N) as they continued speaking.  
“I was bleeding too fast and heavily to be cured with the little healing magic you knew. Both of us were crying, I was crying from the pain and you were crying because I was dying. My soul was starting to shatter as you held me and in a panic I asked you to fix it, to cure me, to do anything along those lines.”

“It wasn’t until the parts began to drift did you summon your soul and you began to whisper the words of soul bonding under your breath. As your soul began to fuse with mine I whispered I loved you and started to apologise over and over. The fusion was taking too long and I didn’t have enough time. I remember that my vision started to fade and so did the rest of my senses, the last thing I heard was you yelling my name and saying ‘I love you too.’”

Sans felt himself choke. He had never thought he’d ever bond with a human and tell them he was in love with them too, only to have them ripped away from him seconds later.

“Luckily, the bond hadn’t fully finished when I died so the longer effects of losing a soul mate didn’t hit you as hard as it usually did for monsters. I remembered just waking up on the floor of Asgore’s throne room, yet it was colder and looked more abandoned, and my first thought was to find you. I travelled everywhere but everything was abandoned and I chose to walk back to the throne room once more, only to be met by a smiling child. They were covered in dust and held the most dangerous smile I had ever seen.”

“I had approached them cautiously, the child seemed to notice me and was surprised. This didn’t stop them from attacking me though. I froze up as they swung their arm to hit me, but their attack never hit and I found myself blocking their knife with my own wave of magic. It appeared that when our souls connected my ability to summon magic was drawn out from deep within my soul because of the fact that you are made purely of magic.”

Sans held up a hand for (Y/N) to stop talking for a moment, his mind whirring from the amount of information you had told him. It made no sense. How did all of this happen and then he couldn’t remember any of it? He could remember every single one of his timelines down to the finest detail but he knew nothing of the timeline (Y/N) was telling him.  
“I want to believe you, bud. I truly do. But if this happened, why don’t I remember any of it?”

(Y/N) frowned slightly and wiped their forehead with the back of their hand, “I know it sounds like a massive lie, but I’m telling you the truth, Sans. If you don’t believe me I hope this changes your mind.” (Y/N) reached into their clothing and slipped out a photograph, the corner of the photo was covered in what Sans hoped was just ketchup.

“Here.”

Sans pulled the photo from (Y/N)’s grasp and his soul tightened at the sight before him. The photo was of him and (Y/N) in Grillby’s, his arms were wrapped around their form tightly and both were smiling at each other, their gazes directed on the other and completely unaware of anyone else within the bar.

That was him.

It was true.

“B-But then how are you here? Why don’t I remember you?” Sans rasped out and took both of your hands within his own.

(Y/N) looked up at him with unshed tears in their eyes, “Technically I was never a planned part of the resets and timelines. Somehow I went against destiny and fate, making my own path in this whole wire of networks and universes. I can honestly say I don’t know how I am alive and breathing, after my fight with the child- Chara- as they were called, I fell back into an unconscious state and awoke in a place called The Void. Within The Void I was able to connect to other universes and transport myself there, possibly altering the timelines and on more than one occasion, killing Chara.”

“I don’t know how I was able to enter this timeline after so long. The reason behind you forgetting our time together was probably due to my banishment into The Void, The Void sucks away the memories of a person or monster’s existence from their closest friends and family members. Without these memories a person cannot remain alive within The Void and would die in a matter of days.”

“I am currently attempting to figure out how Chara and Frisk are fused together, and how to stop them from resetting. I gave up on our future together quite a while ago, as much as I would like to go back to how we were it is not possible because of my current state and with your lack of memories it probably would not end well for us anyway.” (Y/N) explained and Sans felt tears begin to drip down his face. It wasn’t fair. He had found so much happiness in one timeline, only for it to be torn away just like everything else. He wanted to remember, he wanted to be (Y/N)’s lover again, he wanted for them to be part of his family again.

They had saved Papyrus.

They had loved him in another timeline.

He had loved them in another timeline.

They were his lost lover.

He was their soulmate.

 

“(Y/N)?” The human turned to him with bloodshot eyes and Sans clutched their hands.

 

 

“I want to remember how much I loved you.”


	2. Platonic!US!Sans- My sister

Living in Snowdin made life a constant joy filled with adventures. With Napstablook’s random guest appearances, Undyne’s weeaboo attitude, Queen Toriel’s and Asgore’s reunion, Alphys’s training sessions and the Skelebros in your life, nothing was ever quiet. They were almost like the crazy and loving family you had always craved for.

“Mweh heh heh! Human, there you are!” Pulling your face out of the collar of your shirt, you smiled and braced yourself as Sans launched into your chest. The skeleton grinned as he hugged you tightly and spun you around in circles for extra measure.

“Hey Sans, where’s Papyrus?” You wheezed out as the younger brother of the two skelebros placed you back onto the ground and let you gain the oxygen you had lost from his bone-crushing hug.

“Ah! Papyrus was behind me just a moment ago,” Sans yelled and turned around to scan his surroundings with his hand shielding the light away from his eyesocket. When Sans couldn’t find his brother an annoyed groan escaped his mouth and he stamped the floor impatiently, “That lazybones! He is probably asleep at his post once again. What would he do without me, the Sensational Sans, looking after him?”

A lazy smile stretched across your lips at the exasperated brother’s actions and made you chuckle. Holding out your hand to Sans you offered it for him to hold, “Wanna go and find him, Sans?”

The blue skeleton grabbed your hand and began pulling you towards his sentry station, “Indeed human! With you and me, we will surely be able to get Papyrus to come accompany us in our search for the perfect ingredients for my most favourable dish. TACOS!”

You swung the pair of your hands, “Sounds delicious.”

“Of course human! And after, I will serve blueberry pie. Asgore taught Alphys and I how to make it to the utmost perfection!” Sans exclaimed and added a kid-like skip to his step, his cheeks tinted with blue from the happiness he felt.

You could just feel your insides melt from his adorable attitude and resisted the temptation of squeezing him to bits. ‘Aww, little baby skele is such a cinnamon roll that it’s unfair.’  
“I’m sure Papyrus won’t be able to resist the temptation of your homemade blueberry pie and will happily oblige in walking back to your house with us,” you hummed and placed a motherly peck on Sans’s head. Said skeleton giggled and nuzzled your nose with his cheek in a skeleton eskimo kiss.

“I am sure you are right, sister! We will surely tempt Papyrus home with our sugary delicacies. Hopefully, it may stop him from going to Muffet’s as often as he does.”

You froze and stopped walking.

“Human, why did you stop?” Sans turned around and faced you whilst your hands remained connected.

“Sans…” Your cheeks heated up slightly, “Did you call me ‘sister’?”

The small skeleton smiled even wider than before and squeezed your hand, “Of course! You are like a sister to me. You always look after me and assure me of my greatness when I’m sad. You give me hugs and kisses, and let me hold your hand like a big sister does. You even taste test my new recipes and Papyrus really likes you too! He doesn’t open up to a lot of people. You are basically my sister already!” Sans grinned and tilted his head whilst your cheeks lit up like sparklers.

“D-Does this mean you would prefer if I referred to you as my little brother i-in the future?” You stuttered and Sans stared at you with wide eyes as you directed your eyes towards the snow under your boots.

“Human… I WOULD LOVE IT!” Your head whipped up at the joy in Sans’s voice and noticed his pupils had turned into stars as he shook with enthusiasm, “AND I CAN CALL YOU BIG SISTER!”

You smiled and felt your eyes began to tear up, “I would like that.”

Sans gripped your hand slightly harder and began tugging you towards Papyrus’s station, “Let us go tell my brother the great news! We have a new sibling! Mweh heh heh!~”


	3. Babybones!Skelebros- Some day

“A-And then Undyne was like, whoosh! A-and BANG! And kaboom! It was so cool!” You laughed at Papyrus’s frantic actions as he waddled next to you with his too-large coat on and his matching boots. The young skeleton was currently explaining his day at day care and how his friend, Undyne (as you had heard she was called) got into a fight with some bullies and beat them up because they had made fun of Papyrus.

“It sounds like that it was a very exciting day at school then. Did you enjoy it, Pap?” The adolescent skeleton nodded frantically and clutched your hand to jump over a snow puff in his way as the pair of you headed towards Sans’s school.

“It was really cool! I can’t wait to tell Sans all about it.” Papyrus let out a string of ‘nyeh heh heh’s and jumped over a particularly high lump of snow on the path, using your hand as a support.

“I’m sure he’ll love to hear all about it. Make sure you don’t tell him about the bullies picking on you though, he loves you so much that he’d probably track them down and give them another lesson in not to be mean to you,” you laughed and swooped Papyrus up into your arms. Loud laughs escaped him as you covered his face in kisses and cuddled Papyrus closer to your body.

“Hey (Y/N), hey Pap. Did’ya miss me?” Looking up from Papyrus you set your eyes on Sans as he shifted the back on his back and shot a tired grin towards you. You shifted Papyrus and pulled the teenager into a one arm hug.

“Of course we did Sans, it was way too quiet without you and your pranks.” You sent a wink to Sans and he pecked your cheek in thanks, school was being a little hard on him recently and your continuous encouragement was helping him through it.

“Big brother! Big brother! I missed you tooooooo!” Papyrus squirmed within your grip and reached for Sans, the older of the two happily picking him up and giving him a bear hug.

“I missed you too, Paps. So how was school?” You watched as the two chatted and a soft smile spread across your cheeks.

‘My two special little bones.’

You frowned at the thought and turned your attention back onto the path ahead of the three of you. No, you had to stop thinking like that. You weren’t their mother, you were merely a friend who had offered to care for them when their Mother had passed and Gaster had fallen into depression. Yes, you had stayed longer than needed, but your job was basically the position of an unpaid nanny now. The boys loved you and it took so long for you to gain Sans’s trust that you weren’t just going to throw it away because everything seemed fine and you supposedly weren’t ‘needed’.

“Hey (Y/N), something bothering ya?” You snapped out of your thoughts as a hand tugged your jumper and Sans stared up at you in concern. Papyrus was happily nuzzled against his collarbone and fast asleep.

A smile slipped on to your face, “Nah. You two boys just seem to wear me down to the bone.” Sans laughed at your joke, albeit quietly as to not wake Pap, and slipped his hand into yours.

“Okay, okay I can tell you’re fine. Tibia honest, that pun was so humerus that it really tickled my funny bone. I can never feel bonely in your company, (Y/N). But you’re lucky I can’t see through all of your jokes.”

Silence followed for several seconds.

“… Sans, that was savage. I raised you well.”

“Thanks (Y/N).”  
.  
.  
.

After tucking Paps into his bed for a short nap, you pressed another kiss onto Sans’s head and sent him up to his room with a snack to do his homework. You had started dinner ten minutes later and pulled out your phone to ring their Father.

You laid the phone on your shoulder and shifted your head to keep it in place.

“Hello (Y/N).” You jumped when Gaster’s voice came through the receiver, his voice oddly muffled and quieter than usual.

“Hey Gaster, just saying but I think you forgot to take your mask off when you picked up the phone,” you chuckled and heard Gaster give a soft ‘oh’ before some shuffling was heard on the opposite end.

“I have the mask off, is that better?” Gaster’s voice was much clearer now and you hummed a ‘yes’ in response. “That’s good, may I ask why you are calling?”

You chuckled at the man’s lack of awareness, “I’m about to cook dinner and didn’t want you to miss it like last week. We’re having your favourite~”

Gaster released a soft laugh and you felt your cheeks heat up at the deep rumble. You needed to stop this now. You are not the boys’ Mother and you cannot accept this crush on Gaster you have been harbouring for the past year. You had no right to label yourself as their mother nor Gaster’s wife. No matter how much you wished for it.

“That sounds fantastic! I’ll be home in half an hour. See you soon~” Gaster hummed merrily and hung up. You placed the phone down and braced yourself against the counter as you cradled your red face with your palms.

It was wrong. It wasn’t right. Humans weren’t desirable partners for a monster’s mate. Why did your heart curse you by falling for the head scientist of the core and his two sons?

“(Y/N)? Are you sure you’re ok? You aren’t looking too good.”

You glanced up from your internal rant and Sans stood in front of you with his empty crisp packet in one hand, the other reaching towards you cautiously. You smiled shakily and pulled the young teen into your arms, his arms hesitantly hooking around your waist and resting his face on your shoulder.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine. Just got some inner turmoil happening at the moment, nothing too serious just a few petty things that are bugging me.” You drew back from Sans’s arms and pressed a kiss on his cheek, “Thanks for caring about me, sweetheart.”

Sans’s cheeks turned a light blue and gave a sheepish smile with a small wave of his hand, “Haha it’s no problem, Mum.”

…

“Sans,” the teen froze and attempted to look anywhere that wasn’t you. “Sans, did you call me… Mum?”

“I-Uh, urm… I’m sorry Mum- (Y/N)! I mean (Y/-,” you attempted to stop the smile growing on your lips and pulled Sans into a tighter hug whilst smothering his face in kisses. The teenage skeleton floundered within your hug and groaned at the amount of love you were giving him but laughed when you kissed a ticklish spot of his.

“This is a pleasant surprise~” You stopped smothering Sans and turned to see Gaster at the entrance of the kitchen with a goofy smile covering his face.

You released Sans and turned to him with a red face, “Gaster! Did you- I- But-!“ The older skeleton laughed and waved a hand like Sans had done a few moments ago, his smile growing at your flustered actions.

“(Y/N), I do not see why you are so flustered over giving Sans a few kisses. I have you seen you do this many a time, it is not something you should be embarrassed about!” Gaster laughed and walked in to give Sans a hug, his hand petting the top of your head and you felt the tips of your ears grow warm.

“Haha, hey Dad. How was work?” The two skeletons delved into a deep conversation about science and Sans seeming to forget his earlier embarrassment. You turned away with a red face and a soft smile covered your face.

Some day.

 

Some day Sans would call you mum for real.


	4. US!Napstabot- Hardcore Crush

Note: Happy is the Underswap name for Mettaton as he is not the original robot within Underswap.  
Headcanon: UnderSwap!Napstabot is a super confident superstar but gets easily flustered around the person they have a crush on and acts bashful. As he would get to know them he’d most definitely become a bit more sexual and flirty, but nothing too large that would make the person they are dating uncomfortable.

“It’s so cool! I have feet and hands and hair. AND I’M SOLID! I CAN TOUCH THINGS~” Happy squealed and kicked his legs like a child. You smiled at your best friend’s excitement, he was truly an adorable monster and so happy to finally have a body he could call his own. Huh. Happy was happy. You snorted when Happy fell off the sofa and landed on the floor in a heap, an almost inaudible ‘owww’ escaping his lips. There were some disadvantages of being solid.

“You ok down there, Happy?” The robot stuck his tongue out at you and used his hands to make grabby motions, asking for assistant without words.

You helped the robot up from his awkward position on the floor and positioned him back onto the sofa, letting Happy coddle you with pets, cuddles and nuzzles. It was his first time in seeing you in his new body (and new house) and subsequently, the first time he could touch you. Although it wasn’t like Happy’s affection was bad, he just hadn’t learnt boundaries with touching monster and human bodies yet. He had been a ghost for most of his life.

“So what was Napsta’s reaction when he arrived at Undyne’s lab to see you in your new form?” You hummed and looked at Happy expectantly whilst sipping the Gold Flower Tea he had given you once you had arrived at his house.

“Oh Blooky was s-!”

“HEEEYYY CUZZZZ! I’M BACKKK!” A sudden bang made the two of you jump and a blue blur suddenly burst through the door. Bright electronic eyes trained on Happy and you watched wide-eyed as Napstaton pulled their pink-styled cousin into a giant hug, the grin on both of their faces larger than you could expect Undyne to create. Aww, the cousins were both so cute. But when the hell did Napstaton get back on tour from the surface?

“Blooky! I missed you~” Happy laughed and drew back from their hug, “How was the tour? Was it as amazing as you thought it was going to be?” You chuckled at the pair’s enthusiasm and seemed to gain the celebrity robot’s attention as Napstaton turned his attention to you, his body seeming to glitch for a second and the sound of fans whirring in the room increased in volume.

“(Y-Y/N)! S-Sorry, I didn’t see you there,” the blue robot laughed and his voice box seemed to glitch as the laugh turned from low to high pitch in a mere second. The noise of fans increased after that too, Napstaton’s face panel seeming to gain a darker shade of cyan blue.

You waved the robot’s apology off and grinned, “No problem what-so-ever Napsta, just glad to see you back. Both Happy and I have missed your random surprise attacks and tunes.” The robot stared at you and you swore his pupils increased slightly, their shape almost heart-like?

Happy seemed to have wandered off to get more tea as Napstaton directed his gaze to the floor and you got off the sofa to approach him, “So meet any interesting people whilst on tour?” You nudged the robot and this seemed to wake up his excited self once again. So many words travelled out of his mouth in such a fast pace, it was hard to keep up and you understood why he was so good at rapping now. He definitely had the speed and tempo down.

“Hey (Y/N),” Happy’s head popped out from behind his kitchen door, “Aren’t you supposed to meet Sans at the entrance of the Waterfall in five minutes? He’s been excited all week to teach you some new combat moves.” You glanced at your watch and paled, Happy was right.

“Oh no, sorry guys but I’ve got to dash. Bye Happy!” You jumped off the sofa and pulled the robot into a quick hug, “Bye Napsta!” You threw your arms around his shoulders from behind and gave him a quick squeeze, “See you tomorrow!”

If you had glanced back, you would’ve noticed the completely love-struck expression eating Napstaton’s face.  
.  
.  
.

 

“Are you sure Napstaton won’t mind me coming to his concert? I mean, I didn’t buy a ticket or anything…” You muttered quietly as Happy chucked clothes around his room in the search of finding something suitable for you to wear to a gig his cousin was hosting and performing in.

“Darling, please!” You smiled at the new nickname Happy had picked up recently, “He would be over the moon to see you standing in the audience. Do you know how hard he is crushing on you, (Y/N)? It’s almost painful!” The flamboyant robot exclaimed and your face became the same shade as Happy’s accessories.

“Happy! You know that’s not true,” you laughed sheepishly and waved your hand around, almost as if to wave the thought away from your presence. This made Happy stop and turn to you, his magenta eyes flashing.

“You really don’t know how big a crush my cousin has on you, do you?” You felt your cheeks burn hotter and become brighter, the thought made your hands feel clammy and your mouth was dry. It was impossible that the robot sensation was infatuated with you. He was just so- And you were so-

Fingers snapping in front of your face drew you back to reality and you looked up to find Happy smirking, an outfit laying in his hands as he sang, “I guess Blooky’s feelings are returned then~”

“W-WHAT! NO! Look Blooky is really cool and really popular, you must be mistaken. He can’t like- Well… ME! C’mon imagine him and Shyren together, they’d be the ultimate power couple. Blooky and I would be- What? What’s with that smirk on your face?” Happy only smirked larger.

“You’ve been referring him to Blooky for the last few minutes and almost everyone knows that no one but family or close friends refer to Napstaton as Blooky.” You glared at Happy and pulled the clothing away from his grip.

“Shut up, I’m gonna go get changed.”  
.  
.  
.

“I am not walking in there with this on.”

“(Y/NNNNNNNN), don’t be difficult!”

“I look like some psychotic fan threw up on me.” You tugged the t-shirt further down your thighs and blushed profusely at the picture on said shirt.

“No, you look like a supportive friend wearing the-friend-she-likes’s merchandise, which is the look we are going for as of the moment,” Happy retorted to your negative comment.   
“Stop that,” he batted your hand away from tugging the shirt and stood back to admire you. Standing there with bright red cheeks you wore a pair of black leggings and light up converse. Your arms were covered in Napstaton wristbands and bracelets, your hair held back by a Napstaton beanie and your neck down to your mid-thighs were covered in a dark blue shirt with Blooky’s logo on it and him posing in his calculator-form. God this was embarrassing.

“Now let’s go!~” Happy grabbed your arm and tugged you into the large hall where most of Napstaton’s fans were already situated in their assigned places. With Happy leading you, you followed as he walked down the steps and sat in a seat right in front of the stage. A few fans stared at your get up curiously and you felt the blush darken over your cheeks.

A moment later the lights dimmed and Napstaton stepped out onto the stage, his fans screaming wildly whilst you and Happy clapped with a few whistles.

“Heyyyyy broskis! How is everyone?” A loud uproar of voices echoed through the hall and Napstaton grinned. “Glad to see every one of you are in such a righteous mood, let’s get the concert start-eeedddd…” His voice trailed off and you looked away from asking Happy a few questions about Napstaton’s performances to see him staring at you with wide eyes. The megatron within the hall zoomed in on his face and you could see the oil creating a cyan blush in Blooky’s cheeks and the pupils in his eyes were most definitely hearts. You waved at him whilst still blushing yourself.

Napstaton’s blush increased in colour and he turned away from you to address his audience, “Sorry about that broskis! I was just informed a very special lady was in the audience tonight and it caught me off guard. Let’s continue with the show!”

After Napstaton’s mini blush fest the rest of the show went without a hitch and on more than one occasion did your eyes meet Blooky’s. The two of you would often break the gaze with burning cheeks and Happy would nudge you cheekily. At the end of the show both you and Blooky were blushing messes, Happy making sure you were thinking straight and then proceeding to drag you backstage. Getting pass security was easy and Happy dragged you to Napstaton’s dressing room in the matter of around 1 minute. Happy held the door for you to enter and as you did, the door was slammed behind you and you heard the click of a lock.

He hadn’t- He didn’t-

HE DID.

“HAPPY! WHAT THE HELL, MAN?” You slammed your fist against the wooden door and a sneaky giggle from behind it before a series of clicking as you imagined he had run down the corridor. “For God’s sake, Happy.”

Another click resounded from behind you and you turned to be met with Blooky starring at you from the entrance of the bathroom. He was most likely giving himself a quick buff and now caught you trying to leave his dressing room like you weren’t supposed to be here in the first place. Screw Happy right now, the devilish robot was great at making you get into awkward situations with Napstaton wasn’t he?

“(Y/N)?” You shyly met Blooky’s eyes and approached him with wide arms, “Congrats on your show today, Napstaton.” You gave him a quick squeeze and started to retract your arms when you felt Blooky coil his arms around you firmly, his face resting at the side of your head and heating your neck with the heat coming from his body.

“Thanks (Y/N), but could we not talk about me for the moment? I wanna ask you somethin’,” Blooky hummed lowly and your knees began to buckle.

“Yeah?”

“Do you-,” Blooky trailed off and lowered his head as if to think about something. You were about to ask if he was alright when he whipped his head up and your eyes met his own electric orbs, Blooky pushed forward and wrapped his arms around you tighter as silicon lips met your own flesh and blood lips. Your eyes began to shut and ran your hands into his hair, sufficiently knocking Blooky’s hat off in the process. A minute passed until you pulled away and the two of you stared at eachother for a moment.

“A-Are you free Tuesday?” Blooky asked and you nodded numbly.

“Want to kiss again?” You asked and didn’t wait for a reply to do so.


	5. BestFriend!Papyrus- Daily Gossip

You know what’s better than lazy days?

Nothing.

Lazy days are the best thing in existence and being able to do absolutely nothing is a little piece of Heaven on Earth.

You had woken up at an astonishing 11:30 am, which was a very nice lie in for how active your lifestyle usually was. Stretching your back out and raising both your arms and legs, a loud click came from your spine and made you collapse back onto your crumpled duvet covers with a quiet sigh of contentment. Why couldn’t everyday be like this?

A loud crash came from downstairs and you heard your front door slam open accompanied by the sound of your best friend shouting as he ran up your stairs and towards your bedroom.

“Human! The Great Papyrus has come to join you on this wondrous day! I have many puzzles we can enjoy together~”

Well, that answers one question.

You groaned slightly as your bedroom door opened and let in some sunlight, the brightness making your eyes scrunch up and moan in annoyance. Nooo, you just wanted to lie in the darkness like a vampire for the rest of the day and go on Tumblr. You loved your boney friend but having a bit of me time was a necessity for a human being, although having Papyrus around wouldn’t be too bad, you could probably just crash on the sofa and watch some movies with him until he had to go home.

“Pap, what have we said about crashing into others’ homes without knocking?” The young skeleton smiled sheepishly at your mangled form within your bed sheets and scratched the back of his vertebrae.

“Not to do it?” You nodded and Papyrus whined slightly, “But human I have come with amazing news I wished to share with you!” The excited skeleton opened your curtains and jumped onto your bed, his white pupils in large stars and you couldn’t help but smile, waiting for him to tell you the cause of his excitement.

“Sans has a date!” You blinked in surprise and laughed as Papyrus continued, “My brother was adorable when he asked out his lucky lady friend. Of course he came to me for dating advice as I have the dating manual and much more experience with dating because of my many fans!”

You let yourself be sucked into the conversation and Papyrus soon convinced you to get up and dressed so the pair of you could watch Sans on his date with his ‘future soulmate’ as Pap had less-than-subtly yelled.

You supposed the daily gossip would have had to arrive at some point, why Papyrus hadn’t just texted you in the first place made you shrug.

Poor Sans, did he really think that this date would go smoothly with a brother like Papyrus?


	6. UF!Sans- Go have a shower

Blood dripped from the corner of your mouth as you limped towards the familiar red house standing out like a sore thumb within the white landscape. The colour was similar to the liquid covering parts of your clothing and crusting your newly formed cuts. You were sure they would become scars in the future.

Shifting within your front pocket, you pulled out a house key and slipped it into the lock as the door swung open. Blinking, you switched your eyes up to meet white pupils surrounded by black mass and grinned pathetically as more blood ran down your forehead.

“Hey Sans…” The skeleton glared, most likely outraged due to your current state. A flash of red light lit up his right eye and his glare hardened as a growl tore through the tense atmosphere. It was loud enough to draw attention from several nearby monsters. The monsters cackled within their groups as they watched you be sharply tugged into Sans’s house, probably thinking that he would mutilate you for appearing at his door drenched in your own blood.

The door slammed as you were pushed into the living room and Sans tugged the black curtains to block the view of the inside of his house. With the curtains drawn and no other monsters within the establishment, Sans turned and briskly strode over to you. You looked down at the smaller skeleton and watched as Sans’s tough façade crumbled and his eyes began to scan you frantically, his hands tugging off your jacket to see the damage.

“What the fuck happened out there, brat?”

Oh sugar. He only referred to you as brat when he was angry.

You shrugged dumbly as the tough skeleton seemed to turn to putty under your gentle gaze and his hands led you to sit on the large sofa in the living room. Sitting yourself down, you found Sans didn’t move from his standing position and a fowl scowl had formed over his usual smirk, his gold canine seeming to glare from the lights above his head.

“Fine. Who the fuck hurt you?”

A short silence followed until you sighed and forced a smile at the skeleton, “I tried to get Undyne to be my friend again… It didn’t work out very well.”

A loud clack made you laugh slightly as Sans dragged his hand over the scowl still present on his face. Meeting your eyes once again a small smile formed (although it did look somewhat sinister) over Sans face, “Fuck Doll. You’re still not giving up on the ‘Everyone can be a good’ thing, are ya?”

Smiling affectionately, you pulled Sans onto the sofa and crawled on top of him. A severe blush smothered the small monster’s face, his legs hooked loosely around your waist. Placing a few quick pecks across Sans’s face you drew back and found satisfaction in seeing the skeleton’s pupils in the shape of hearts. You caressed Sans’s face and hummed happily as you placed another kiss on his forehead, “Nope. If I had I sure as hell wouldn’t be kissing and dating the hottest skeleton in the Underground.”

A smirk covered your bloody cheeks as Sans eyes grew larger, his head turning away as the hearts in his eyes grew larger and you couldn’t help but lean down towards his neck. Sending a mischievous wink to the skeleton you buried your head in his cartilage and blew raspberries against Sans’s bones, his laughter becoming loud and uncontrolled from the tickling vibrations against his bones. Drawing back as his laughter started to fade slightly, you smiled down at the skeleton and nuzzled your lips against his teeth, a somewhat kiss you and Sans had compromised on when the two of you had started dating. Sans returned the kiss full force and rubbed his face against yours, albeit with more care for you were still injured, as a show of his affection towards you, a happy growl making you laugh softly and place a peck on his teeth. Pulling away from Sans’s face you hugged him tighter as he watched you with complete adoration in his heart-felt eyes and showed his rare ‘i-love-you-so-fucking-much’ smile.

“You’re the best fucking thing that could have happened to me, (Y/N).” A gleam of red flooded his right eye and made his heart-shaped pupil pulse as he uttered the words that made your smile widen and your heart tighten with joy.

“If this is what love is, then damn am I so down for you.”  
.....................................

"Now go have a shower. You smell like shit." You rolled your eyes and playfully batted Sans's face, rolling off his body and walking up the stairs but not before stopping and glancing at Sans.

"If you had just asked, I may have invited you to join me~" You sashayed up the remainder of the stairs as a loud thunk followed from downstairs.

"WAIT, (Y/N)!"


	7. Olderbrother!Skelebros Vs. Mettaton - Protect the bundle of flesh

Family!AU

A content smile was plastered over Sans’s face as he stuck another picture of his family into the scrapbook he was making for Toriel’s birthday. The goat monster had recently taken the opportunity to adopt both of the skeleton brothers as her own kin and Papyrus nor Sans could be more pleased by this news. Of course, Toriel did have her own children already but both skeleton brothers knew the two human children she had adopted and both were eager to have the two skeletons as their older brothers. How Papyrus and Sans could not know the two humans after they had broken the barrier separating the monsters from the surface, would have been a travesty.

The smaller of the skeleton brothers picked up a photo by his right hand and grinned as he noticed it was a picture of his three younger siblings. Frisk, the youngest of his siblings, was riding on Papyrus’s shoulders and seeming to be having the time of their life. Papyrus, Sans’s biological brother and the second eldest sibling, was running across a large field whilst supporting Frisk with his hands and was glancing behind him to see the last of Sans’s siblings. He had to admit, although Sans didn’t have favourites, he was definitely the most protective around the second youngest sibling in his family.

The eldest human within the picture had (h/l) (h/c) hair and wore an outfit that Papyrus had obviously picked out for her, the bright orange colour in all her items of clothing being the largest hint. The woman looked to be in her early twenties or late teens, her face still held such an adorable radiance of innocence as she chased Pap and Frisk. She had been such a sweet kid when Sans had first met her… Well, besides her terrified features and how she clutched Frisk behind their back as if Sans would have hurt the smaller kid.

Now that they had both gotten to know each other, Sans knew (Y/N) had just been frightened and was being an overprotective sibling towards Frisk.

Heh, the kid was such a pacifist.

_Damn, you’s a sexy fish, a sexy fish,  
Damn, you’s a sexy fish, a sexy fish,  
Damn, you’s a sexy fi-_

Sans was drawn from his daydream as Undyne’s personalised ringtone came from his phone and unlocked it to have Undyne’s loud voice cut through the receiver, making him recoil as Alphys blubbered in the background as she cooed over how cute something or a rather was. The hoodie-covered skeleton rose a brow-bone and pulled the phone away from his head, trying to prevent an earache. Papyrus seemed to notice his brother’s actions and paused the videogame he was currently playing.

“Sans, what are you-?”

Undyne yelled once again, stopping Papyrus in his tracks as both brothers cringed away from the phone. What was with the fish’s deal today?

“Undyne-” Their friend continued to yell. “UNDYNE!” Silence came from the opposite end of the phone and both brothers took a breath of relief.

“Undyne, what is up with you today?” A muffled squeak came from the opposite end and Sans could clearly tell it was Alphys as she probably floundered about it excitement. What had got them so hyped that they could barely contain themselves? There was a shuffling noise as the phone was obviously passed to someone else and Toriel’s voice came from the phone, obvious excitement in her voice also.

“Sans? Can you hear me, sweetheart?” The skeleton put the phone on speaker as to let Papyrus hear what Toriel was saying.

“Loud and clear, Mom-ster.” The goat monster on the receiving end laughed and Papyrus groaned at Sans’s pun, the two reactions causing his grin to widen. “Anyway, mind telling Pap and I why Undyne and Alphys were freaking out a second ago?”

The two skeletons’ adoptive Mother seemed to coo in excitement and Sans could hear Frisk yelling something in the background, the two brothers turning to each other and shrugging.   
What was going on with their family today?

“Well Sans, Papyrus,” Toriel began. Another yell came from the background and Sans recognised it to be (Y/N) as they laughed and another voice dripped from the phone making Sans freeze and a frown cover his face in distaste.

Mettaton.

“It seems (Y/N) is growing up so fast!” Sans felt the magic drain from his face and Papyrus clutched the table with his nails, the two brothers emitting a shallow growl as they showed their protective instincts.

Oh no he had not.

“Mettaton asked (Y/N) to let him court her tomorrow night! Isn’t it exciting? And he did it in such a romantic way,” Toriel swooned.

He fucking did.

Papyrus seemed to collect his bearings before Sans and picked the phone up, his voice normal and levelled as he replied in fake enthusiasm, “That is fantastic news, Mom! I cannot believe our sibling has grown up so quickly, and to have Mettaton ask them on a date. WOWIE! I shall have to prepare some celebratory spaghetti for when they get home.”

What had Sans done to let his adorable little bundle of flesh go out with that tin can? Mettaton was so unreliable! He flirted with everything in sight.

“It appears Sans and I have to go make the spaghetti. Bye Mom!” Papyrus hung up the phone and placed it down carefully before a loud growl tore from his chest, the younger of the two’s eye glowing orange.

As much as Sans would have liked to admit it, Papyrus was a complete softy and would never hurt a fly. That is unless you try to take something that belonged to him, including family members. Then he could probably destroy a monster or human in a moment’s notice.

“Brother, I have a plan to save our little sister’s heart from Mettaton...”

Oh. Sans liked the idea of that.  
.  
.  
.

You had been pacing around your bedroom all day after the wonderful show of affection Mettaton had towards you. The flamboyant robot never struck you as someone who could hold romantic affections, he may have flirted a lot with other humans and monsters alike, but he never seemed to have a relationship with anyone. His career was always deemed more important than dating was. And you probably would have stuck by that thought if you hadn’t arrived at his home to be surrounded by (f/f) petals and romantic slow music coming from his back garden with strings upon strings of fairy lights hanging from all his plants.

The monster celebrity seemed to panic at your early arrival and you had noticed that Undyne, Alphys, Frisk and Toriel had all rushed to go hide at the side of Mettaton’s house when you had arrived.

The flustered robot attempted to use one of his many pickup lines on you but seemed to not be able to choose the correct one for your personality and to express how dear you were to him. The whole evening was of Mettaton trying to woo you but getting overly flustered and his fans seeming to kick into full blasts to prevent himself from malfunctioning. It wasn’t until you had pulled him down by his shoulder pads and kissed him on the cheek had Mettaton gathered himself to ask you to join him on a date tomorrow night. The sight was adorable with the energetic robot waiting for your response with a pink face, his fans on full blast and his eyes staring at you with large, heart shaped pupils in the centre.

Your eyes glazed over with affection and you had immediately replied with a loud ‘YES’, Mettaton jumping in shock as you pulled him into a hug and let himself spill out piles of nervous laughs that he had been trying to contain throughout the whole evening. What had surprised you the most was when Undyne had leapt from behind a nearby bush and pulled the two of you into a tight bear hug, Alphys trailing after her with flushed cheeks and Toriel with an excited Frisk at her heels yelling a hearty ‘congratulations!’

Thinking about the whole night sent a wave of warmth up to your face and a dreamy smile spread across your cheeks. You fell back onto your bed and let out an excited squeak. You couldn’t wait for tonight.  
.  
.  
.

 

Attempt #1- Make Mettaton late

Sans and Papyrus drove up to Mettaton’s home, the two skeletons nodding to each other and climbing out the car. The pair of siblings walked up to the robot’s front door and rang his doorbell. After a few moments of shuffling the door swung open and Mettaton stood there in all his glory, the ghost turned robot standing in his usual attire with the exception of a matching bow tie added to his accessories and he had removed his usual shoulder pads.

“Sans? Papyrus? What are you two doing here?” Mettaton glanced among the two skeletons and Papyrus let out an overly exaggerated gasp. Sans remained quiet as Papyrus stepped back in shock.

“Mettaton, what are you wearing?!” The robot glanced down at his attire and looked back at Papyrus in confusion.

“Um… Papyrus this is what I wear everyd-”

“Sooooo, what you’re trying to say is that our little sib doesn’t deserve any better than ‘everyday clothing’?” Sans cut in, “Don’t ya think our baby sis deserves to be swept off her feet by a man dressed in a tux? Or something at least a little more appropriate for a first date.” Sans smirked as Mettaton started to scan his clothing over with a flustered expression.

“O-oh, well, I suppose you’re right,” the robot sighed and looked back to the skeleton brothers, “To be completely honest I’ve never been on a date before and I thought that my normal clothing would make (Y/N) more comfortable than seeing me all dressed up.”

Out of the corner of Sans’s eye he noticed Papyrus’s expression soften at Mettaton’s words and a soft squeak escape his brother. Oh no, Mettaton was hitting the ‘must help’ button in Papyrus’s brain and with it also being his first date, Papyrus was bound to have tons of advice to give him.

A Metta-ton.

Wait, it wasn’t the time for jokes right now.

“Fear not, Mettaton! Sans and I will assist you in your clothes crisis.”

Actually, this could work…

The monster before them stared at Papyrus in shock, “Are you sure? It’s five to seven already. I don’t think I have enough time to find another outfit and change into it-”

“Yeah ya do, Metta. C’mon bud, off we go~”

**Plan #1: Success**

 

Plan #2- Make Mettaton’s car break down

“Go have fun, Mettaton! Remember to treat our sis like a princess~” Papyrus yelled to Mettaton as both he and Sans hopped into his car. The robot smiled from his door dressed in a light pink polo jumper and black jeans with matching boots, his hand waving the two brothers off.

As the two brothers drove away Papyrus glanced towards Sans, “Did you manage to-?”

“Yup.” Sans gestured to the back of the car and Papyrus looked through his mirror to find the whole engine of Mettaton’s car on his backseats. A loud groan of despair escaped his mouth and Sans laughed as Papyrus whined about how hard it was going to scrub the oil of his seats, the two brothers proud at their accomplishments and poking at each other in good nature. Poor Metta…

A short silence filled the car and Papyrus looked over to Sans, the older brother already beginning to see the guilt within his brother’s eyes. “Sans, do you think it was right to do this? To ruin Mettaton and (Y/N)’s date?”

“Bro,” Sans rested his hand on Papyrus’s shoulder, “We are protecting our sister from someone completely unreliable and who could break her heart in a moment. We’re doing this for her.”

Sans was doing this to protect (Y/N).

It wasn’t like he didn’t want her to grow up.

She was a mature, young lady.

But why was it every time he looked at her, all he saw was that scared little girl again?

Sans shook his head, “If it makes you feel better, I’ll text (Y/N) now.” Papyrus agreed and Sans typed a quick text to you.

Big bro 1#: How’s the date going, kid? ;)

_Lil sis it typing…_

Lil sis: Mettaton is half an hour late. Do you think he stood me up? :(

Sans felt his soul ache as he imagined you just standing outside the cinema for him, possibly missing the movie just because he and Papyrus had wanted to prevent Mettaton from going on a date with you.

_Big bro #1 is typing…_

Big bro #1: Kid, if he isn’t there soon then I’m sorry but he isn’t coming…

_Lil sis is typing…_

Lil sis: I guess you’re right :(  
Lil sis: WAIT! He’s here!  
Lil sis: Gtg ttyl xxx

“Mettaton seemed to get to their date without a car…”

Shit.

**Plan #2: Fail**

 

Plan #3- Cancel their reservations

“Sans, don’t you think we should stop now? Mettaton is obviously very determined to go on this date with (Y/N). If he really wasn’t interested in her, wouldn’t he have given up by no-!”

“Shhhh Pap. Look, we’ll see how the rest of the date goes and then we can decide whether or not Mettaton is good enough for our little sis. Right now we need to cancel their reservations.”

A disgruntled look settled on Papyrus’s face, “Fine. Hand me the phone, brother.” Sans did so and watched as Papyrus dialled the restaurant Mettaton had booked for the date, Papyrus switching the tone and pitch of his voice to sound like Mettaton’s- minus the robotic twinge that Mettaton’s voice contained.

“Hello, darling~ Why yes! I am Mettaton.” Sans grinned as Papyrus continued, “I am sad to say that I must cancel my reservations tonight as I have other important business elsewhere. Yes, it is a travesty. Thank you, darling. Goodbye~”

“I hope you’re proud of yourself, Sans. We may have just destroyed any hopes (Y/N) had for this date.” Sans felt his smile deflate at Papyrus’s disappointed tone of voice.

“Hey bro, if Mettaton gets through this without screwing up then maybe I’ll let him take our little sib out again, sound good?”  
…

“Fineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.”

**Plan #3: Success**

Plan #4- Sit back and watch the chaos unfold

_Big bro #1 is typing…_

Big bro #1: Hey sis, how’s the date going now? ;D

_Lil sis is typing…_

Lil sis: Well we missed the movie and the restaurant didn’t have our reservations…

_Big bro is typing…_

Big bro: Aww bud. Did you cancel?

_Lil sis is typing…_

Lil sis: God no! I came up with the idea we should go restaurant hoping! Metta was worried at first  
but then he really started to enjoy it!  
Lil sis: We then went to the arcade and we played DDR. Metta beat me, but only cause he cheated!  
Lil sis: sauhvraht –95t4cternfrkeolhinjf re  
Lil sis: Haha sorry bro. That was Mettaton. He saw what I was typing and tried to steal my phone!  
Lil sis: Gtg. Love ya~ xxx

“Are they still on their date?” Papyrus asked and Sans sighed, his posture slouching within the car seat.

“Yeah. Maybe you were right about Mettaton being a decent guy?” Sans admitted.

“Nyeh heh heh~ Of course I was, brother!” Looking at Sans depressed state Papyrus frowned, “Hey Sans.” The smaller skeleton looked up at him, “Would you like it if we went and grabbed some food from Grillby’s? I know you probably feel really bad right now, but know it’s not your fault. Mom and I have both realised you still look at (Y/N) like a child, even though she isn’t.”

Sans slumped even more, “I would really like that Paps. And I’m sorry for dragging you out here. I guess I just miss being able to protect you, you’re all grown up now and with (Y/N) growing up so quickly I don’t really feel like a big brother anymore.”

Papyrus chuckled, “Sans you are silly.” He leant down and pressed a kiss onto Sans’s head, “You’re always gonna be my cool big bro and remember, you still have time to coddle Frisk before they are big enough to start dating.”

Sans smiled and pulled Papyrus into a hug, “Heh. I guess you’re right bro.”

“Of course I am.”

….  
…  
..  
.

“You do realise (Y/N) is going to discover we’re the ones who messed their date up, right?”

“… Fuck.”

"LANGUAGE!"


	8. US!Papyrus - Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This oneshot contains some depressing thoughts and self-loathing. There is an alternative ending and you can read down to a specific point, there will be a warning where the depressing images are mentioned. This is where you can switch to the alternative ending on the next page of this book of oneshots.
> 
> ALTHOUGH, at the time I wrote this I wasn't well versed in presenting sad emotions, so _truly_ , it isn't that sad.

“Nooooooo Pap, that tickles!” You giggled as Papyrus peppered your face in skele kisses, his teeth brushing over your neck and his tongue swiped along your jawline, almost drawing a low groan from your mouth.

“But you taste so good, (Y/N)~” Your blush increased at Papyrus’s almost incoherent purring, the skeleton pulling you closer to his chest and making you wrap your legs tighter around his hips in hopes of supporting your body against his skillful hands.

“P-Pap~” Your boyfriend hummed in response as he focused his attention on abusing your neck in loving kisses and love bites. You attempted to stifle a laugh as Papyrus nuzzled a ticklish point on your neck, your skeleton lover seeming to notice and forming a devilish grin on his face.

“Aww, I didn’t know you were ticklish (Y/N)~” Before you could stop his hands, Pap pushed you onto his bed and began tickling you mercilessly from your neck down to the back of your legs. From natural instincts your legs kicked out and Pap narrowly dodged them, the skeleton seeming to take this as a challenged and pushing his weight onto your front- which wasn’t very heavy.

After your laughing had slowed and you had regained your breath, Papyrus’s eyes met yours and a crooked smile formed on his face. Matching blushes formed on both of your faces and Pap pulled you up onto his lap once more, his phalanges nursing your face and pulling it forward. Your mouth barely scrapped his teeth-

“Never fear, brother and (Y/N)! The Sensational Sans has arrived!”

A loud groan escaped your throat as the bundle of joy named Sans burst in to Papyrus’s bedroom and you fell from your boyfriend’s grip. Now don’t get me wrong, you loved Sans! He was a sweetie and never failed at making you laugh, his general presents always brought a smile to your face and Sans seemed to have the same reaction to you. Although, as of lately, both Papyrus and you had noticed a shift in his demeanour. The younger brother seemed to be purposefully stopping Pap and you from any type of romantic contact.

“Oh hey bro, what’s up?” Papyrus questioned as he pulled you up from rolling off his bed in despair, the sight brought a small smile onto his face. You were adorable when exasperated.

“Brother, I require your help in the kitchen. I cannot reach the taco shells as someone placed them on the top shelf!” Sans huffed and glared playfully at Papyrus, the older skeleton giving him a weak grin and climbing off his bed.

“Ok, ok. I’ll come help. (Y/N), you don’t mind if I-?” You shook your head and waved your hand as confirmation. It would hopefully only be a quick errand and Papyrus would be back in less than five minutes.

“Nah, I’ll just occupy myself for a bit until you come back.” The skeleton smiled at you and trailed after his brother, leaving you alone in his bedroom with your thoughts to occupy yourself. The time seemed to drawl by slowly as you heard clinking from downstairs, the two brothers chatting and laughing over something or a rather.

Switch to the next chapter now if you are uncomfortable with reading about depressing ideas.

After twenty minutes passed by, you slowly felt your insecurities crawl up your back, the chanting making your eyes begin to burn with tears.

_Sans is more important than you (Y/N)._

_Bros before hoes, as the saying goes._

_Who’s to say Papyrus won’t pick Sans over you in the future._

_Love you? Why would Papyrus want that?_

Tears spilt from your eyes and you wiped them away quickly. This was stupid. Sans was Papyrus’s brother for goodness sake! Of course with being the younger brother, Sans would need Papyrus’s help often and you just had to deal with it. There was no reason to get insecure and jealous over their closeness. Besides your reassurance the tears flowed heavily and you attempted to stifle your wet sobs.

Stupid.

This was stupid.

Stop crying, it won’t help at all.

“(Y/N), time for dinn-” You glanced over towards the doorway where Papyrus was standing and you tried to shield your face away from his sight. You didn’t need him knowing about your insecurities. They were yours and yours alone.

“Babe? Hey, what’s wrong?” The tall skeleton walked over and knelt in front of you, his hands pulling your arms away from hiding your face. You glanced away, ashamed at your appearance. You weren’t usually like this. You weren’t one to cry so easily on a normal day.

“I-I’m sorry. I di- I don’t wan-!” Your face was pulled into Papyrus’s hoodie and his arms wrapped tightly around your body, his hand drawing comforting shapes on your back in an attempt to calm your breathing.

“I know, I know~” Papyrus murmured, his presence calming you and your tears slowly stopped whilst remaining in his arms. At some point whilst you had been crying, Sans had slipped into Papyrus’s room and knelt in front of his brother and you. Small arms clutched around the two of you and your eyes met light blue, remorse and empathy lingering in the younger brother’s eyes.

“I’m sorry (Y/N), I didn’t mean to make you cry. I just- I missed Papyrus being all to myself,” Sans whispered and lay his skull above your head.

A shy smile settled on your lips in return.

“I’m sorry too.”

________Alt. Ending_____________

After waiting in Papyrus’s room for several minutes, your boredom got the best of you and your brain forced yourself to leave your boyfriend’s bedroom. It was lucky you did so as at that moment in time, there was a loud shout from the kitchen and the sound of several pots falling of a shelf. Quickening your steps, you stopped outside the kitchen and found both of the skeleton brothers collapsed under dozens of kitchen utensils with flour on everything in plain sight. The sight was one you wouldn’t be able to erase from your thought for years to come.

A snort escaped your throat and Papyrus glanced up from his attempt of escaping the abyss of pots and pans to see you attempting to stifle the laughter leaving your lungs. A heavy blush settled on his cheeks and you couldn’t help but burst out laughing as Papyrus pulled his hood over his orange face. Aww, your poor baby. He was so cute when embarrassed.

“Brother! I feel this is not how your scenario was supposed to go,” Sans commented as he popped out from behind one of the kitchen counters, his whole figure covered in the white substance and flaking off his scarf as he walked towards you. The whole sight just made more laughter escape your lips and you walked towards Sans, picking the poor blueberry skeleton up from under his arms. You may be getting flour all over your body but it was worth it.

“I think that both of you need a bath.” Sans whined indignantly as you rested him on your hip like a Mother would do with their young. Besides the younger skeleton being only a year or two younger than you he was extremely light- just like his brother. But what was to be expected when they were both literally just bones and magic?

“Only if you join me~” You froze as Papyrus’s breath whispered into your ear and you felt warmth spread across your cheeks once again. When had he gotten up? A loud grunt followed the comment and you turned to find your boyfriend shielding his pelvis with one hand, his knees buckling towards the floor as Sans peered up at you innocently.

Had Sans just-

“C’mon (Y/N)! Let’s go have a bath~”

Y’know what. It was better to not question it.


	9. Mettaton - A shy bridesmaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my favourite of all my oldest works.

Today had not been what you had expected at all.

Let’s begin this story by saying you were not a very eye catching or exuberant person. Your shy nature seemed to limit that side of you for when you were alone.

In others’ company you were rather content with standing on the side lines and being a wallflower whilst watching the rest of the world rush by. It seemed that fate had it in for you though. Alphys, a good friend of yours, had introduced you to her own friend, Mettaton, several months ago and the pink robot seemed to have had his eyes on you from the moment you had walked into Alphys’s lab. His flamboyant nature scared you away at first but once the monster celebrity had realised your shy nature, Mettaton seemed to calm down and had introduced himself in a much more approachable manner. The two of you became fast friends after that.

And so we fast forward four months later. In your hands there was a pristine white wedding invite for Alphys and Undyne’s wedding with cursive writing decorating both the envelope and the letter, and black lace added for extra decoration. The thing that had made you glanced twice was that the letter was addressed to both you and Mettaton. The two monster brides had paired the robot and you together as if the two of you were a couple.

WHAT?

You set the invite down and let out a groan. You knew of Alphys and Undyne’s habits of starting new ships between people they knew, whether or not the two people within their ship wanted it to happen or not. A loud ringing noise came from your phone as you flopped onto a chair nearby and you slid the ‘accept call’ button before you had even read the name of who was calling.

“(Y/N), darling!~ Did you get the wedding invite from Alphys and Undyne, yet?”

Oh no.  
oH gOd pLeAsE nO.

“I am so excited! Do you think we should go in matching outfits?”

Why Mettaton. Why now?  
God, help you.  
.  
.  
.

 

It appeared that Monster weddings were much easier to plan than human weddings as two months later everything was ready and it was the lucky day. Waking up early, you had rushed from two and fro to help Alphys get ready with the help of her other monster friends. Toriel, the eldest and friendliest of the other monsters, had assisted you several times as when you had trouble in zipping up your dress or when you had lost your left earring. On many occasions had she attempted to start a conversation with you but you only blushed and stuttered, which made you blush harder in return. Toriel seemed to find this adorable as she ‘awed’ and continued the preparation.

Finally, by late morning, everything was ready and Alphys was dressed in her white wedding dress with a veil hiding her flushed cheeks. The sight was truly adorable and Toriel was blinking back tears at the sight of the future bride-to-be. Frisk, Toriel’s child, was grinning in excitement with a talking Flower in their arms, he appeared a little less excited about being decorated in ribbons and such for the service.

All of Alphys’s helpers and bridesmaids (including Frisk. You weren’t sure what gender they identified as) all bundled into their respective vehicles after assisting Alphys into a limo that Mettaton had hired for her. You couldn’t imagine the excitement and nervousness she was feeling, the image only made you grin wider as you headed towards the church.  
.  
.  
.

The service had gone amazingly and your heart swelled in joy when Undyne and Alphys confirmed their marriage with a kiss. You were trying to keep the tears back as everyone cheered for the two monsters and you glanced across the room, your eyes meeting the gleaming magenta that were Mettaton’s orbs as he chatted with Napstablook, the robot’s shy cousin. The robot waved at you from across the room and you glanced around to make sure it was you that Mettaton was waving at and rose your hand with a soft wave towards the two cousins in return, a soft smile situated on your lips. The celebrity seemed to freeze when you smiled and glitched, Napstablook looking slightly panicked as his cousin stuttered and walked away unevenly. The show was rather amusing to watch from where you stood.

Everyone else in the church began to flood out and you followed in suit, a short skeleton taking place next to you when everyone waved the happy couple off as they headed to the reception. The rest of the monsters (and few humans) followed behind Undyne and Alphys as they headed to the reception where food would be served (magic and human food), music would be performed by Napstablook and Mettaton, and where Alphys and Undyne would take their first dance as a married couple.

You took a seat at your assigned table and decided to people watch until everyone was here and had sat down. Halfway through your detailed story about how the lady on the far right of you was an international spy, a certain fabulous robot slipped in next to you and handed you a rose.

“M-Mettaton? W-What ar- um. You d-doing?” You stuttered out as the robot slipped the rose into your hand, his magenta eyes gleaming brightly under the lights within the reception hall.

“Why darling~ I found this rose and thought it would match your dress. It really ties the outfit together,” Mettaton hummed and smiled as he pulled the rose from your grip, slipping the flower into your hair and pinning it in place. His hand lingered next to your face for a moment and Mettaton’s eyes connected with yours. The robot began to lean in as his eyes closed and your eyes widened in panic.

HOLY SHIT WHAT ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO DO?

A loud bang resonated within the hall and music began to play as Undyne walked in with Alphys in her arms. The sudden noise seemed to snap Mettaton from his actions and he pulled away with his fans whirring loudly, the two of you looking at each other with wide eyes.

“I- uh. I-I think someone called me o-over there.” You pointed weakly to where Alphys and Undyne were standing and Mettaton nodded.

“S-Sure darling, I think B-Blooky needs me elsewhere. I- Um, I’ll see you later!” The robot rushed off without a moment’s notice and you watched as he dashed around the DJ booth and into the men’s washroom.

Shit.  
.  
.  
.

 

It was halfway through the night and most guests were becoming a least a little tired. You had noticed Frisk dozing on the shoulder of the short skeleton you had seen earlier. And you were rather bored. After Mettaton had dashed off, you hadn’t seen him except when he had performed on stage with Napstablook. Even after that you hadn’t seen him besides the few times you had spied him chatting with some excited fans that had the pleasure of meeting him at a wedding. And when you had seen him dancing with an excited cat-monster you totally didn’t feel a little sense of jealously. No. None at all.

Sipping a small glass of wine, you wished that Alphys would just chuck the flower bouquet and let you go home to your quiet house with internet and television shows. The little bride had been so eager to see you catch the flowers that you were certain that she probably had a tracking device on you somewhere that would tell her which direction to throw the bouquet and how hard as well.

“Beauties and gentlebeauties~” You looked up as Mettaton’s voice echoed in the hall. “I have the great pleasure of introducing our lovely brides, Alphys and Undyne, as they get ready to throw the bouquet for all those single ladies looking for their lucky man. Can every one of those lovely ladies come out on to the dancefloor?” Begrudgingly, you accepted your fate and followed a trail of excited women onto the floor, standing to the far right of the crowd as the monsters and humans clawed at each other in anticipation. Undyne scanned the crowd for a bit until she came across you and sent you a mischievous smirk, her eyes remaining on you as she whispered something to Alphys and the smaller monster agreed with a cheeky grin.

Oh no.

“One.” Alphys and Undyne grabbed the bouquet.

“Two.” The married couple raised their arms with the bouquet wedged between their hands.

“THREE!” The two monsters hurled the bouquet towards the crowd and a series of female screams filled the atmosphere as they all clawed each other to grab the flowers. You moved further back, trying to hide away from the more dangerous bouquet catchers, and suddenly a new weight landed in your arms, the weight almost falling out of your hands as you jumped in shock.

In your arms now lay a bouquet of flowers that had added science and war accessories that really reflected Undyne and Alphys’ personalities. You looked up from the flowers and found most of the room staring at you whilst a few women glared.

“And we have the next soon-to-be-married woman! Everyone give her a cheer,” Mettaton yelled and glanced over to you. The robot did a double take when he noticed it was you and an uproar of voices filled the hall, your face becoming flushed at the attention and you chose to hide it within the large bouquet.

The hall soon quietened once again and you left the dancefloor as the music began again. Multiple couples flooded onto the floor and you even saw Napstablook dancing with Frisk, the Flower they had been carrying seeming to be dancing with a taller skeleton. After the embarrassment of catching the bouquet you sure felt the need for a long bath and to bury yourself within your bed and never speak to anyone ever again.

“(Y/N)?” You looked over your shoulder nervously as Mettaton reached for you, his hand hesitating when you turned to face him and he caught sight of the bouquet still being carried within your arms, a heavy blush seeping through his face templates.

“Some photos are being taken over there,” you followed where Mettaton’s finger was pointing to. “Care for a picture with me, darling?” The flustered robot questioned and you nodded, although slightly reluctantly. Having someone purposefully stare at you and make you smile without it looking forced was hard for you.

“F-Fantastic!” Mettaton chimed and grabbed your hand, pulling the two of you towards the photographer as they took a picture of two men dressed in tuxes, one being a bunny-monster and the other was a bat-like monster with horns. The smaller of the two was rested against the taller monster and both were smiling into the camera. As they finished, both monsters waved at Mettaton and walked off hand-in-hand.

“Oh Mettaton! I didn’t know you would be here. And you brought such a lovely date,” the photographer exclaimed and smiled towards you. Your cheeks lit up at the photographer’s assumption.

“I-I! We’re- I’m not-!” You silenced when Mettaton’s arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you closer to his body, the bouquet from earlier held in both yours’ and Mettaton’s hands. Your eyes met with Mettaton’s once again and you found yourself slipping onto your tiptoes with a sudden surge of confidence, your lips meeting his for a brief moment until a click broke the trance and you broke away from the robot.

“I- Um.” You glanced away from Mettaton, “C-Could a get a copy of that, p-please?”

You never knew Mettaton’s cheeks could become so red.


	10. Father!Mettaton - Robot in training

Yes, Mettaton. No Mettaton. Yes, it’s completely safe. No, (Y/N) is not in any danger.” You watched from the table in your Aunt Alphys’s lab as she talked to your Dad over her phone. She sounded quite annoyed at your Dad’s continuous worrying, he had always been quite overprotective of you ever since he had found you as a baby ghost in between some echo flowers in the Waterfall.

Why was Mettaton so worried for you in this moment of time, though? Well, it was that time in every ghosts’ life when they inhabited their first body. And for you, it would also be your last time inhabiting a body for you were getting a body just like your Dad’s. Your Aunt Alphys had finally gained all the materials to create your body and had built it, to your immense joy. Sadly, your dad couldn’t be here for the unveiling as he was showing his great debut in the Capital.

But you didn’t let this dampen your mood.

Soon Alphys hung the phone up after letting you talk to Mettaton for a few minutes, his over protectiveness very apparent as he fussed about you through the phone. You loved your Dad but you were a big girl now! You were going to have a body of your very own to care for.

“(Y/N), ready for a look at your new body?” You nodded excitedly and floated after your Aunt as she walked deeper into her lab, the experiments and machinery fascinating you as the two of you continued to walk down another corridor.

Finally, you arrived at a bare room with a sheet-covered piece of machinery within the centre. You squealed in excitement and tried to contain yourself as your Aunt Alphys pulled the sheet off and there stood a mechanical body of your own, the design similar to that of your Dad’s when he first got his body. The only exceptions of your body was that it was (f/c) and curved with a circular screen above its series of buttons.

“That’s so cool!” You exclaimed and floated near it. “But, um, how do I get in it?” You poked the body and found that your hand went through the material.

“Well,” began Alphys, “You simply have to float inside it and let it activate with your soul in place. I’ll then teach you through the beginning steps and then we can look at your final form~” She explained and gave you several more steps to enter the machine safely before stepping back, her smile sending you enough encouragement to enter your new body.

It was a tight fit but as your Aunt turned the new body on, your soul clenched tightly and a loud gasp escaped from your mouth. The tightness reduced as you felt your body join with the metal and wires within the mechanical body that was now you. The screen blinked several times and then it fully lit up. You opened your eyes and twisted your head around, the added weight didn’t seem to affect your movements at all as you hesitantly moved forward, your wheel obeying how your old body would have. You gave a twirl and found that this new body was balanced like how you used to be as a ghost.

“Aunt Alphys, it’s so awesome!” You wheeled to where the monster stood with tears of pride in her eyes and squeezed her into a tight hug. “I LOVVVVEEEE YOUUUUUUUUUUU~” Alphys chuckled and hugged you back, the new type of contact exciting you even further.

“W-Well, if you don’t want to see the final product, you can happily leave now in your body. Everything seems to be working properly, all I need to do is talk to you about charging and balance and not getting we-!” You groaned in boredom and let go of your Aunt.

“Noooooo. I wanna see the final- the final…. The final thingy!” You whined and twirled around in a circle, your tire giving a soft squeak against the white tiling on the floor. It sure felt weird being able to touch stuff now.

“Okay, you need to turn around for me, (Y/N). The switch on your back will enable to you turn into a robot like your Dad is, you have to be ready for this or else it will come as quite a surprise for you.” Your Aunt explained and you nodded in return as Alphys reached out for the switch on your back until a familiar voice called out and both you and Alphys stopped what you were doing.

“I’m not too late to see my little darling become a full-fledged robot, am I?” Turning towards the doorway, you squealed and rolled your way over to Mettaton. Your Dad smiled as you hugged his waist and squeezed it tightly.

“Dad! Dad! Look, I’m a robot like you now!” You let go of your Dad and gave a twirl so that Mettaton could see your whole body. Looking back up to your Dad’s face, you noticed the pupils in his eyes had become giant hearts and he was clasping his hands together so tightly that it made his bolts creak.

“Oh (Y/N), darling, you look absolutely stunning! I’m so proud of you~” Mettaton gasped and knelt down to hug you tightly to his chest, your screen displaying a heart as you hugged back with equal strength.

“But Dad, we haven’t seen the best part! Aunt Alphys made me a body like yours. I was about to see it just as you came in! I can’t reach my switch so someone else has to. Do you wanna do it for me?” You asked excitedly and your Dad’s face turned into one of pure awe and love.

“I’d love too, darling~” You squealed joyously and twirled out of his grip, your back now facing Mettaton as you waited impatiently for him to flick the switch on the top middle of your back. A small ‘click’ and the sensation of the switch moving sides was all that warned you before a cloud of smoke filled your vision and you felt your body shift into something more extraordinary than its circular build.

As the cloud filtered from your vision, you found that everything seemed a little smaller than it had before and the ground seemed to be a little further away than it had been in your original body. You looked down and found you were wearing (f/c) light up sneakers and had black legs with a white belt around your waist, your soul present within the jelly container where you stomach was supposedly. Looking down at your hands you discovered that they were covered in white gloves, much like your Dad’s, and you had a matching (f/c) panel covering your chest.

Looking back up at your Dad, Mettaton was holding a hand over his mouth as his pupils increased in size and a smile stretched across his face templates. Glancing to your left, you saw a mirror was propped against the wall and you were staring at your new form. You had (h/l) (h/c) hair and neon (e/c) eyes with bolts decorating just below your eyes. Opening your mouth, you discovered your tongue was neon (f/c) and couldn’t help but make a silly face at yourself.

“Thish ish sho cwool!” You yelled whilst pressing your cheeks and turned to walk to Alphys… Only to trip over your two feet and your Dad catch you.

“Careful darling, it’s going to take a day or two before you are fully used to your new body.” Mettaton explained and you groaned in despair. Your Dad chuckled at your childish behaviour and placed a soft kiss on your head.

You liked your new body but Aunt Alphys hadn’t said anything about being patient!


	11. BestFriend!Skelebros - Lazy Day

Snas: Hey -02:59 am

Snas: Why couldn’t the skeleton share the bad news? - 03:02

Pap-getti: Brother, don’t you dare. It is too early for your boondoggling. -03:03

Snas: He didn’t have the **heart**. -03:04

Pap-getti: OH MY GOD SANS -03:05

The Tall human: Oh god waiiiiiiiii. How are you two up at this hour? -03:07

Snas: Hey (Y/N). Knock knock. -03:08

The Tall human: That’s it I’m leaving. I need some sleep before dealing with you two tonight -03:08

Snas: Are you leaving because of the roman literature puns? -03:10

The Tall human: Sure. Let’s go with that. -03:11

Snas: But Aeneid you. -03:11

The Tall human: Nope. Nope. I’m going to bed. -03:12

Pap-getti: But (Y/N), don’t leave me alone with Sans’s terrible puns! - 03:13

Pap-getti: Please spare me brother -03:15

Snas: Hey Papyrus -03:16

Snas: What did the skull say to the bone protecting the spinal cord? -03:16

Snas: I’ll keep you safe, vertebae. -03:17

Pap-getti: Sans. I am this close TO MARCHING INTO YOUR BEDROOM AND TAKING YOUR PHONE -03:18

_Snas logged off._

“Thank god, I can finally go to sleep without Sans bothering me,” Papyrus murmured and sank further into his duvet.

….

“Hey Papyrus. Knock-knock.”

“GO TO BED, SANS!”  
.  
.  
.

 

Knock-knock.  
Knock-knock.

“Noooooooooo. I’m alseepppppp.”

_KNOCK-KNOCK._

“HUMAN! PLEASE OPEN YOUR DOOR AND LET OUR DAY OF ACTIVITIES COMMENCE!” Papyrus yelled from the opposite side of your front door, his hand lingering on the door’s glossed surface as Sans stood beside him, a bag of board games and snacks stuffed under his left arm.

“(Y/N) is currently asleep. Please leave a message after the tone. Beeeeeeppppp.” The two skeleton brothers glanced between each other as you yawned into your ‘beep’ and Sans felt himself grin as he went around the side of your house, returning a moment later with your spare key in his hand.

“Tough luck, kiddo. You aren’t getting away from us that easily,” Sans joked as he unlocked your front door and let Papyrus run in. The youngest of the two skeletons raced into your living room, his eye sockets searching for you under the tower of blankets on your sofa. Sneaking towards you in unknowing silence, Papyrus collected you into his arms and pulled you from your makeshift den in a mere second. The sudden movement made you squeak and latch onto the skeleton’s armour, Papyrus finding immense joy in your surprised reaction and Sans watching the two of you with his usual, goofy smile. The taller skeleton hugged you tightly and began carrying you towards your kitchen, your head soon falling onto his shoulder in defeat. Papyrus wasn’t going to be letting you down anytime soon.

“(Y/N), why are you so tired on our day of adventure and self-revelation?” Papyrus questioned as he let Sans sit down on your kitchen counter and the younger of the two began to prepare some magically-adjusted human food with you still in his arms.

“Gee, I wonder.” You replied half-sarcastically. “It’s not like I was woken up at three am by someone’s continuous texts,” you groaned and half-heartedly glared at Sans as he shrugged, a shit-eating grin growing on his face.

“Guilty as charged.”

“Sans, this is why we do not disturb our human’s slumber. They are always very tired in the morning if they do not get their much needed eight hours of naptime!” Papyrus scolded Sans and he adjusted your position in his arms, your legs now rested loosely around his waist as Papyrus sat you on his hipbone and held you in place with his arm around your midsection.

Sans only smiled wider and began picking a few marshmallows out of his snack bag, “Showry bro. I jwush coulhn’t help myshwelf!” The younger brother only groaned louder at his brother’s annoying eating habits.

“Sans! Stop eating the sugary confections. We’re about to have breakfast!”  
.  
.  
.

 

After Papyrus had whipped up breakfast for him, Sans and you (who apologised immensely after waking up properly for not cooking for the two skeletons). The two brothers had soon realised that a lazy day at your house was exactly what everyone needed, and Sans basically agreed so he could drape across your super comfy sofa with food and his two best friends on both sides. Besides being lazy, the skeleton was a true softy at heart, just like his brother.

“Now. What would you two like to do? The options are currently videogames, a movie, board games or more food~” You sung and swung your arm in an extravagant gesture to display all the options across the living room floor. Sans found himself picking up the bowl of popcorn and chocolate as Papyrus dragged twister from across the room to where Sans and you were chucking pieces of burnt corn at each other.

“(Y/N)! I believe this game will be the most challenging game for us three to play. The rules are of apparent, you must put a specific body part to a certain coloured circle when you are told too. The last player who does not fall, wins~” Papyrus exclaimed and poured the pieces of equipment onto the floor. You and Sans watched as he laid the plastic mat on the floor, the spiny direction thing was left to Papyrus’s right side and soon everything was set up correctly.

“Sans, I think you should go first~” You growled challengingly and the skeleton met your eyes, his right eye gleaming for a moment and an open-mouthed smirk settled across his face.

“Oh, you’re on, (Y/N).” Sans rolled off the sofa and looked to Papyrus as he flicked the piece of plastic, the arrow landing on left foot- blue. Sans did so as the arrow directed and waited for you to join him on the plastic mat, your instructions being right hand- red. Papyrus joined the game with his left hand on green, and so started the game of trying to topple each other over. Fifteen minutes into the game, Papyrus and you were chest to chest as he loomed over you. The position would have been very awkward if it wasn’t one of your best friends being the one to crouch over you and that the pair of you were struggling to keep balance as you laughed at how orange Papyrus’s face was becoming for hanging in such a weird angle. Sans then moved to bend under you, leaving the three of you in a sandwich and struggling to gain your breath from trying to not fall on top of Sans. Your target soon fell through as you did the exact same thing. You fell on top of Sans and knocked him down with your weight, Papyrus looking down at the pair of you with a triumphant smile across his cheekbones.

“The Great Papyrus wins again!” Sans and you groaned in reply, the two of you now laying in a heap under a victorious Papyrus.  
.  
.  
.

After the three of you had played at least three quarters of the board games that were brought to your house AND played several of your videogames, the time was half six. Sans, Papyrus and you agreed on ordering Chinese as the three of you looked through the many movies in your home. At that moment in time, Sans was looking at the comedy genres and a few horror movies, Papyrus (being the poor romantic sap he was) had a few chick flicks and rom-coms in front of him, and you had selected an anime and some (genre) movies. The three of you finally agreed on one of Papyrus’s romantic-comedies after he broke out the puppy-dog eyes, which really didn’t make any sense as he didn’t even have any eyes!

The Chinese food arrived just as you had slipped the disk into the CD player and you paid the delivery guy a fair tip in return for his service. When you returned to the living room you had to stop for a moment and blink in shock. In the span of two minutes, Sans and Papyrus had built a massive pillow fort facing towards the TV with your spare blankets and pillows. The two skeletons peaked out of the fort and smiled as you merely rolled your eyes with a content grin covering your features. You crawled into the fort and situated yourself between the two skeles, the Chinese food placed in every available place within the fort as Papyrus pressed play on your TV remote.

Halfway through the film, both you and Papyrus were absorbed with the plot whilst Sans napped beside you. You couldn’t help but feel content in that moment as you leant back and found your eyes closing with your two best friends curling up on both of your sides.

Best lazy day ever.


	12. US!Sans - The Swear Jar

“Sans, wait for me! I don’t want to fall into the lava!” You laughed as the small skeleton leapt from his sofa and on to the coffee table, the table wobbling dangerously from the new added weight. On any other circumstance you were sure Sans would be totally against jumping on his living room furniture, but when you had offered to play a game of ‘hot lava’, he seemed to jump at the chance.

“Fear not, (Y/N)! For I, the Sensational Sans, will save you from a fiery death!” Sans yelled and scoped you up into his arms, the small skeleton seeming to have an incredible amount of strength for such a tiny monster. It seemed that Alphys’s training sessions had improved Sans’s reflexes and strength immensely from the first time you had met him.

You fake swooned in Sans’s arms, “Ah, my knight in shinin-!”

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!”

You jumped at the loud interruption of yours’ and Sans’s game. The small skeleton whipped around at the swear word and you could see the clear irritation on his face as you realised the monster who had sworn so loudly was Sans’s brother, Papyrus. The orange adorning skeleton was not one to swear around others very often but lately, both you and Sans had realised that Papyrus did it more often than he let on. Sans set you down from his grasp and stomped upstairs, his fists clenched as Papyrus continued to spout several small and less violent swears from inside his bedroom.

“Brother! Open this door instantly!” The blueberry skeleton shouted and hammered against his older brother’s door. A mere moment later, the door swung open and Papyrus stood in all his lazy glory with a lollipop in his mouth. His white pupils met Sans’s enraged eye sockets and you noticed how Papyrus seemed to tense up at his brother’s angered expression.

“Oh, hey Sans. What’s up?” The smaller skeleton glared up at his older brother’s casual response and tapped his foot impatiently.

“You know exactly ‘what is up’, brother! You need to stop swearing so much. It is a very bad habit and the complete opposite of what a gentlemonster would do!” Sans scowled and despite his very best efforts of trying to be intimidating, both you and Papyrus couldn’t help but smile at his cute act. The poor cinnamon roll of a skeleton.

“Sorry Sans, I didn’t intend to ruin your date with the human,” Papyrus hummed and sent a wink towards you. Your cheeks flushed slightly at Papyrus’s words and you swore that Sans’s whole face became as blue as his cape.

“Brother, it is not a date!” You tried to stifle your laughter as Sans’s voice increased in pitch, his hands flailing about in attempts to get his point through to Papyrus. He was so adorable that it should have been illegal.

“Of course it isn’t~” Papyrus teased, “And I’ll try to cut down on the swearing for you too, bro.” The taller skeleton smiled at his brother and patted his head affectionately, “Anyway, I’m off to Muffet’s. See you later, lovebirds~”

“WE’RE NOT DATING!”

You couldn’t help but shake with laughter as Sans chased after his brother with blue, puffed out cheeks.  
.  
.  
.

It had been a week after the swearing incident with Papyrus and you had prepared a little present for the two skeleton brothers. It was a nicely decorated jar with a label plastered across the front with ‘The Swear Jar’ written across it. The rule you had formed for the jar was that whenever a swear word was uttered or even murmured within the Skeleton household, a single G had to be placed in the jar and its earnings would be donated to either:

Future Christmas/Birthday presents  
Mortgage payment for the future  
Grocery shopping

With your plan in mind, you entered the skeletons home to be met with chaos as Sans chased after a dog that had stolen his special attack (once again) and Papyrus trying to avoid stumbling over his brother as he dashed about the house in search of the dog. The whole sight was one that happened most day you came to visit the skelebros, but you had yet to find a day where the sight didn’t make you laugh. Sans seemed to notice the new addition of noise as he stopped chasing after the white dog, who had managed to escape by jumping out the window, and froze when he noticed you shaking with laughter by the open front door. The small skeleton lit up like a blue LED light and you couldn’t help but grin wider at the sight.

“(Y-Y/N)! When did you arrive?”

“Oh, only five minutes ago~” You cheekily taunted and closed the front door when Sans’s cheeks grew brighter in colour. “It’s fine though, Sans. Nothing I haven’t seen before-!”

“Motherfucking shit!”

Both you and Sans froze as Papyrus swore, the two of you turning towards where the older skeleton was standing as he hoped on one foot and tightly bit on to his lollipop. Sans looked like he was about to have a stroke and have a full on rant at his brother until you pulled out the swear jar from within your bag and held it out to Papyrus.

“Pay up Pap, it’s time to stop your swearing by losing your money,” you shook the jar to emphasize your point and smirked. The orange skeleton looked at you in surprise, you weren’t usually one to be very sassy in this type of situation and seeing you be so stopped Papyrus retaliating with a witty comeback and he begrudgingly whipped out his wallet. The tall skele pulled a G out and looked to you for confirmation.

You put two fingers up in response, “Two swear words equal two Gs.”

A loud groan escaped Papyrus and he pulled another G from inside the leather brown wallet, reluctantly placing the money within the decorated jar. You looked towards Sans and sent him a wink.

This was going to be fun.  
.  
.  
.

Sans sat angrily on his sofa, a frown on his face instead of his usual smile and his arms crossed over his knees as he glared at his television screen. Napstaton was currently performing a live gig in the Capital but Sans could barely concentrate on the show as the Swear Jar sat in front of him. The stupid and dumb swear jar. At first the concept of the swear jar was great! Papyrus steadily started to swear less and the money within the pot grew to be a fair amount. It wasn’t until Papyrus started having a few off days that (Y/N) began to pay less attention to the younger of the two brothers and more towards the eldest skeleton. They were currently trying to get Papyrus to express his anger and pain in different forms, such as using sweet names instead of swear words and punching a pillow to lessen his pain. In all, what they were doing was having a great effect on Papyrus, but not a great success on Sans’s attitude.

The small skeleton admitted, and with slight reluctancy, that he missed having (Y/N) around to spend time with or to share his breaks with. The human had grown so much on him that even mentioning (Y/N)’s name when they were not in Sans’s presence made him wish he could hug them, and touch them, and kiss them-

Wait.

Sans’s cheeks lit up at the realisation that had just crossed his mind. Did he like (Y/N)? As in, was romantically attracted to them?

The small skeleton felt his face burn and proceeded to hide it within his legs. Sans did like (Y/N). He really, really liked (Y/N). To the point where he was thinking stuff that he knew was inappropriate but enjoyed either way.

But how would he get their attention back on him and not Papyrus.

A thought clicked into place in Sans’s brain. What if he began to swear too? Then surely (Y/N) would start to pay more attention to him again!

It was a perfect idea, but what was to be expected when he was the Sensational Sans!  
.  
.  
.

 

“Hey Sans, hey Pap,” you greeted both brothers and the two skelebros waved from their sofa as you entered their house. “Sorry I haven’t been able to come over recently, Happy has been asking me for opinions on a lot of his songs and Alphys keeps trying to get me to train with her. Anyway, how have you two been recently?”

Pap shrugged and gestured towards the jar in front of the two brothers, only a few Gs remained inside its glass casing. You felt yourself smile widely at his progress and ended up giving Pap a quick hug of congratulations, the elder skeleton patting your head in a return of your affection. You pulled away from Pap and turned to Sans, who had seemed to have scooched further up the sofa and had his face turned away from the simply platonic hug with Papyrus.

“Hey Sans, are you okay?” You rested a hand on the skeleton’s arm and he jumped in shock, the small brother turning towards you with flushed cheekbones and a small amount of sweat gathering on his bones.

“Yup, fan-fucking-tastic! I’ll be damned if my day could get any better than it already it is,” Sans exclaimed and you leant backwards in shock. When did Sans start swearing?! “The beginning was really borin- I mean,” he seemed to be struggling with the word, “shit? Yeah. It was shitty.” You withdrew from Sans grip and he seemed to reach out for you, although hesitating as you stared at him in shock and horror.

“Sans!” The small skeleton shied away from your gaze as you looked at him in disappointment, by this moment Papyrus had left the room from the tension that had built. “When did you start swearing like that? I thought you were against swearing all together!” You explained and noticed that Sans had started to play with his phalanges whilst his shoulders were hunched up. The poor skeleton looked like he was beating himself up about it-

“I’M SORRY! I DIDN’T MEAN TOO!” Sans lashed out and made you step back, “YOU JUST KEEP PAYING SO MUCH ATTENTION TO PAPPY THAT I WANTED YOU TO PAY ATTENTION TO ME! I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME MORE THAN HIM, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE MORE INTERESTED IN ME THAN MY BROTHER!” He yelled and before he could continue-

You kissed him.

You pressed your lips against his teeth and kissed him.

A muffled question came from Sans’s mouth but slowly dissolved into muffled groans as you stroked the skeleton’s back. Sans’s hands began to wander and latched around your neck as he pulled you closer to his body, the atmosphere getting a little more heated than you had originally intended to create. A few kisses later and the two of you separated with heated cheeks, your eyes glazed over as Sans stared at you with lowered eye sockets.

“Sans, I really like you. I really do. I like Pap more as a friend but you,” you rested your forehead against Sans’s skull, “I like you as a love interest. I really like you as a love interest.” The small skeleton felt his soul flutter and smiled widely, bringing you back into the heated kiss as he hummed with joy and pleasure.

And you know what?

Fuck the Swear Jar.


	13. UnderFell vs. Underswap vs. UnderTale - Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops, here's some angsty fanon Sans instead of canon Sans

Two years had passed since Frisk had broken the barrier blocking Monsters from joining humans on the surface. In these two years you had become close friends with a tall skeleton named Papyrus. The sweet skeleton had immediately accepted you as a friend and drawn you into his friendship group in a matter of weeks, the several monsters that were in this group also accepting you (besides the controversial stereotypes between Monsters and humans at the time.) Papyrus’s brother, Sans, had been the hardest to form a friendship with for he seemed to dislike the idea of you being near him or his brother. It hadn’t been until an anti-monster rally had formed and become rather violent, did Sans finally seem to trust you.

Papyrus, you and Sans (who had tagged along reluctantly) had gone out shopping for the oncoming festive season. The tallest of the skeleton brothers had been so excited that he hadn’t noticed the large group of humans stalking up to your car as the three of you climbed out. You had been on edge from the beginning and as soon as a banner with the words ‘MONSTERS ARE DANGEROUS AND DESERVE TO BE KEPT UNDERGROUND’ had crept into your eyesight, your instincts turned into flight or fight.

A tense moment passed as the leader of the group spoke to the skeleton brothers. As soon as the leader began to shout and some of his followers (who looked to be men in their 40’s) charged at the two skeletons, you pushed in front of Papyrus and Sans, and swung your fist into one of the men’s faces. The scene took a turn for the worse after that and you had quickly hauled the two skeletons into your car, almost running the entire group of humans over in your rage as the three of you headed back home.

After the rally incident, Sans seemed to loosen up around you and he learnt you enjoyed bad jokes as much as him. Papyrus had begun to teach you how to cook (more like you were teaching him) and had started a trend called movie nights at his house, which consisted of a sleepover at Pap’s home.

Everything seemed to be great between the two skelebros and you… Until the day of Frisk’s assassination. The young ten-year-old never saw the bullet coming for them, if it hadn’t been for the Sniper’s bad aim then you were sure Frisk would have been dead in an instant. The kid was in critical condition when you had burst into the hospital with the skelebros trailing after you. When you had found Toriel, the poor goat-monster was in floods of tears, begging for Frisk not to die like her children before them.

The whole scene broke your heart and you couldn’t choke back your sadness as tears fell over your cheeks. Papyrus was in the same boat as you and Toriel, the young skeleton had never seen death happen to anyone close to him before and seeing his best friend in hospital seemed to shake him up so badly that he almost broke into Frisk’s room. Had it not been for Sans, you were sure Papyrus probably would have.

It was a week until Frisk was well enough to have visitors. As Frisk’s Mother, Toriel was the first to be able to visit her child and the look of sheer joy as she excited Frisk’s room lit up everyone’s emotions. Undyne and Alphys visited Frisk after Toriel. The energetic fish-monster had been depressed all week and you were sure that she had been crying before she had entered the Hospital that morning with Alphys. Her girlfriend on the other hand, had been in a panicked frenzy when she discovered Frisk was in hospital but Alphys had put her emotions on standby for Undyne’s sake. Asgore trailed in after the Monster couple left Frisk’s room, the King of Monsters almost too scared to see Frisk in such a state. After a few words of encouragement from Toriel (which had surprised pretty much everyone) Asgore had toughened up and walked in to see Frisk. The King left after five minutes and he had tears of joy in his eyes as a crooked smile settled on his muzzle.

Finally, Papyrus and Sans were allowed to enter. You had chosen to enter last because you had been the last person to meet Frisk. Papyrus was ecstatic when he left Frisk’s room and Sans was trying to prevent the tears from falling as they walked towards you. You had jumped when Sans buried his face into your neck and Papyrus rested his chin on your head, but you still hugged the brothers back with equal strength. The two skeletons seemed to find comfort in your warmth.

It was a month before everyone noticed a change in Frisk’s behaviour.

The young, hyperactive child was a lot quieter (which was saying a lot as they were selectively mute) and had started to daydream a lot more frequently, the thing that had concerned Toriel was that Frisk had begun to sleep less because of night terrors and made the child an insomniac. And one day, after visiting Frisk and Toriel, Sans appeared as you walked back home and had quickly transported you away before any explanation was uttered.

The two of you arrived in his room and Sans had sat you down on the edge of his bed. You felt dizzy and sick as the skeleton began to pace his room, a series of random hand movements making you even more confused at the current situation. It wasn’t until Sans stopped and walked back to you, did he finally explain what was happening.

Timelines.  
Toriel.  
Frisk.  
Papyrus.  
 **Genocide.**  
Chara.  
Undyne.  
 **Neutral.**  
Alphys.  
 **Pacifist.**

God, the information confused you but you tried to focus on what Sans was explaining. Chara was back and corrupting Frisk’s mind with false propositions, promises, alternative routes. Everything that Sans had been trying to keep under folds and trying to protect.

He wanted to stop it.

He wanted to stop them.

 

But god. Was he terrified.

 

Terrified to cease existing.

Terrified to leave all he loved behind.

Terrified that he’d abandon Papyrus.

 

You grabbed Sans’s face and hugged him into your chest. Sans struggled for a moment until he collapsed into a sobbing mess, his blue tears soaking through your shirt and onto your skin. You pulled the small skeleton away and smiled at him.

“Hey Sans, I’m pretty sure I could never forget you. I mean, c’mon. Who could forget the Master of Puns?” You joked.

Sans stared at you for a second and it may have been your imagination, but you were pretty sure that a blue blush dusted his cheeks.

“Thanks (Y/N).”

“No problem.”

A blue haze corrupted your vision and you felt yourself begin to fall backwards, your fall softened by Sans’s bed and everything turned black.  
.  
.  
.

 

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)! You won’t believe what happened!” An excited voice yelled as someone shook your body, your instincts making you curl into a tight ball and swat the hand away from your shoulder. The person continued to persist until you finally opened an eye to find Papyrus staring down at you, his cheeks lit up in joy and a smile large enough that it displayed part of his canines.

“Papyrus? What’s up with you today?” Your muffled retort seemed to amuse the young skeleton and he giggled gleefully. The skeleton lifted you from where you lay, which was still Sans’s bed, and began carrying you outside of his brother’s room.

“Sans, did something amazing! Positively wonderful!” You only stared at Papyrus in confusion as he continued, “As you know, Frisk has not been well recently. My brother discovered a demon named Chara was possessing their body.”

Your eyes widened and your muscles tightened.

When had Sans told Papyrus this?

“And you wouldn’t believe what he did,” Papyrus exclaimed with pride in his tone. “He travelled to a place called the Void. It’s a very complexing place in time and space, kind of boring too…” You glanced up at Papyrus as he trailed off. “Oh well! I’ll just continue with my story.”

You nodded and the tall skeleton shifted you, your head now resting on his battle armour. “Sans travelled to the Void with Frisk, without her Majesty’s permission mind you, and he had to battle the demon whilst it was still in Frisk’s body! Imagine that. Having to fight your best friend to enable their life to continue,” you felt Papyrus shiver. “Gee, it must have been terrible.”

“That’s beside the point. When Sans was battling this ‘Chara’, he somehow managed to rip a hole in time and reality! You think with his laziness he could pick up with his socks, but nooo he’d rather open portals to alternative universes,” Papyrus muttered moodily.

“In the end, Sans managed to banish Chara from Frisk’s body! But he also brought back some other visitors,” Papyrus exclaimed excitedly and stopped outside Toriel’s home. Woah. You hadn’t even noticed that Papyrus had been carrying you away from his house and to Toriel’s. Well, until now at least.

“The monsters behind this door will surprise you, (Y/N),” Papyrus warned with an unusual serious tone in his voice. “But I’m sure you’ll get along with them all just fine!” The tall skeleton chirped and placed your feet onto the concrete path underneath his feet.

“Pap, what are you tal-!” The front door of Toriel’s home swung open before you could fully express your question. A small bundle launched at your torso and you would have fallen over had it not been for Papyrus supporting to you at the last moment.

“Frisk!”

“Tiny human!”

The ten-year-old only beamed wider as they continued to squeeze your hips tighter and buried their face into your abdomen. You laughed and squeezed the child tighter against your body until several unrecognised voices withdrew your attention from Frisk.

“Pap, look! It’s another human!”

“Shhh, Sans. They’re having a moment.”

“Boss, there’s another human at the door. What do we do?”

“Another? Move out of the way!”

The several voices made you turn and lock eyes with Papyrus, but- but the Papyrus you were looking at was not the Papyrus you were used too. A pair of tall skeletons were peeking out from behind a wall at the end of the corridor. One had a lollipop hanging from the edge of his jaw and an orange hoodie hung lazily over his shoulder, the other was glaring at you with folded arms and a black outfit with red spikes covering his body.

“Pap?” You turned towards your friend and he only smiled.

When you looked back to the two skeletons, a pair of smaller skeles poked their heads from behind the wall. One of the small skeletons had bright blue cheeks and a blue bandana wrapped around his neck, he was grinning at you in such an excited manner that it reminded you fondly of your Papyrus. The second small skeleton was dressed in a similar manner to the tall skeleton in red and black, the style of clothing that he was wearing seemed to be just like Sans’s.

“HUMAN!” The small, blue skeleton yelled and ran forward to meet you. “I am the Sensational Sans!” He struck a pose much like an anime character would.

“And I am Papyrus, his older brother.” The tall and lazily dressed skeleton followed after his brother in much slower pace, “Nice to meet’cha.”

“I- Uh. What?” You looked at the pair of brothers in confusion.

“Human. Are you truly that dense to not understand the situation that you are in?” The tall and edgy skeleton yelled, an infuriated expression covering his face. “I am Papyrus, head of the royal guards.” The last of the skeletons, the red and uneasy skeleton, followed after who you supposed was his brother. “Oh yes, and this is my brother, Sans.”

“H-hey.” The skeleton, Sans, waved slightly and you returned the favour. Poor guy looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

“Oh- Well. I’m (Y/N)-”

“A good friend of ours. So no killing, kapeesh?” You jumped as Sans appeared beside you, his arm lazily thrown around your waist.

“A friend? Oh yay!” The Sans with Papyrus personality jumped up and down, his arms drawing you into a tight hug. You uneasily returned the favour.

“Sans, what have we said about hugging monste- people we don’t know?” His older brother, the Papyrus with Sans’s personality, asked and you felt the blueberry skeleton withdraw from your grasp.

“But Papsssssss…” You watched, amused, as the two brothers quarrelled in brotherly love.

You felt a tug on your clothing and noticed the other Sans look-alike was looking up at with almost pleading eyes, his arms half-held up and nervously glancing at his brother. “Want a hug too?” Red Sans nodded nervously, sweat sliding down the side of his head, and you hugged him softly.

“Brother! You are fraternizing with a human.” The skeleton immediately retracted away from your figure and back to his brother’s within the series of a few seconds.

“See (Y/N)! This is who I was talking about~” Your Papyrus sang and looped an arm around your shoulders in joy.

 

What had you got yourself in to?


	14. UT!Sans vs. US!Sans vs. UF!Sans- Claim your prize~

“They’re mine!”

THUD.

“Sorry bud, but I’m pretty sure (Y/N) likes me more~”

BANG.

“G-Guys, surely it’s up to (Y/N) who they like! Even though it’s obviously me.”

CRASH.

A groan left your mouth as the three small skeletons began to fight once again. Even from the highest level of the apartment building, you could still hear them through the two floors and several walls. Why, why did the three alternate versions of Sans have to fall for you of all people?

Wait.  
Let’s just rewind a bit.  
Just in case you are confused.

Several months ago Sans, the original Sans, had managed to create a rip within time and space whilst in the Void. This meant that when he had returned, after separating Chara from Frisk once and for all, that a few unexpected visitors came back with him. Four skeletons happened to travel back with Sans, two from the universe UnderSwap and the other two from the universe UnderFell.

The three sets of brothers (now in your Universe, at least) were completely different to the others. Your universe, the UnderTale bros, were how you had grown to recognise them. Papyrus was energetic, excitable and a downright cinnamon roll. Sans was funny, laidback and a softy under his ‘i don’t give a fuck’ exterior.

Now, the UnderSwap brothers were basically Papyrus and Sans but in role reversal. US Papyrus, who had been dubbed as Honey so to not confuse everyone, was lazy, protective and was a complete pushover when it came to his brother. US Sans, Blueberry, was a complete sweetheart. He was always happy, cuddly and kind to everyone he met.

And then there were the UnderFell brothers.

They were the much more violent and cunning versions of UnderTale Papyrus and Sans. UF Papyrus, dubbed Boss, was continuously mean, cruel and threatening. Although, there were times where he could be considerate (the last time everyone had ordered pizza he had gone out of his way to save a piece of (f/t) pizza for you) and his patience seemed to have no limit. UF Sans, named Edge (cause why the fuck not and he didn’t seem to mind), was very cunning and tricky. He was not as innocent as you had believed from the first time you had met him (that image had shattered when he bit your neck when watching a movie with everyone) and he was a very threatening character. But in all honesty, it was true that Edge suffered from panic attacks and enjoyed being babied at times. He seemed to enjoy when you expressed your concern for him.

But now, after five months of having the three pairs of brothers live in the same apartment complex as you did, you were starting to realise (more like finally gather with your oblivious attitude) that the three versions of Sans had gathered feelings for you.

UnderTale Sans, the original, had been obtaining feelings for you for the longest period of time. It was rather obvious now that you thought about it. Sans, after finally accepting you as a friend, had treated you almost as well as Papyrus (which was saying a lot) and often took time out of his day to ensure that you were well or looking after yourself properly.

Then there was UnderSwap Sans. Blueberry was probably the last of the three Sanses to gain a crush on you but when he had- he had hard. The blue skeleton had started to try and spend as much time as he possibly could with you and was always the first of the monsters to be next to you, whether it was on the sofa, at the dinner table or walking with everyone somewhere. What had made it the most obvious was the continuous reading of his ‘Dating manual’ and getting flustered when you had asked about it.

And once again, there was UnderFell Sans. Edge, whose nickname you still couldn’t get over, was pretty much the definition of an overly jealous lover- even though you weren’t even dating him. He was violent and temperamental, his eye always glowing a deep red as if to ward others off. But in your presence, those unattractive traits of his seemed to vanish and left behind a blithering, flushed-faced skeleton with a habit of biting and stroking your skin.

That reminded you.

You needed to get some more concealer and plasters for all the times Edge had tried to claim you as ‘his’ with bites.

 

“Fine! Why don’t we just ask them who they like most?!”

ZAP.

“Fucking brilliant! Not like I was saying that from the beginning.”

SMASH.

“Even if you two are going to continue fighting, the Sensational Sans is off to proclaim my feelings for (Y/N)!”

BANG!

“Blueberry, get back here!”

“You blue idiot, I’m going to turn you into a pile of dust before you get (Y/N)’s affection!”

 

A series of loud footsteps and yelling later, a polite came from your front door. You dragged a hand over your face and hit yourself over the head subconsciously.

Why hadn’t you left before they had the chance to get to your apartment?

Actually, that was a pretty stupid question. When a monster was seeking a certain monster or human out as their future mate, they could usually keep track of them by their smell or the sense of their soul. With three versions of Sans all trying to be your future boyfriend, you were they would have tracked you down very easily.

“I’m coming!” An excited squeak came from behind your door as the three Sanses heard your voice. Rising from your position on the sofa, you quickly walked over to the front door and opened it. All three pairs of eye sockets rose up to meet your face and the skeletons all held a different reaction in seeing your face. An excited smile lit up Blueberry’s face as he gave you a tight hug and entered your apartment. A lazy grin rested on Sans’s cheeks as he followed in suit of Blueberry and Edge sent a flirty wink your way whilst a heavy blush remained on his skeletorial face.

Welp. Here comes the end of your life as you know it.  
.  
.  
.

 

“THEY LOVE ME!” The sound of something breaking made you grip the glass in your hand even tighter than before.

“No they don’t. They only put up with you.” You tried to focus more on the drinks you were pouring rather than Sans’s taunting towards Edge.

“G-Guys, (Y/N) is literally in the room right next to us!” You winced at Blueberry’s continuous pacifism within the whole ordeal and felt a little sympathy for the sweet skeleton.

“I’d rather you not break everything in my house, so please no more rough housing!” Silence followed after your yell towards the three skeletons. A sigh of relief left your mouth and you were glad to see not everything you owned was going to have to be replaced.

You returned to the living room a moment later with a tray full of glasses in your arms. All of the Sanses jumped up to assist you but quickly sat back down when you shook your head and rested the tray on the coffee table within the centre of the room. With slight reluctancy, you turned around and went to sit down on the sofa so that the three monsters and you could talk this out like civilised people. But as you lowered yourself to sit down a pair of skeletal hands scooped and pressed you into the familiar set of ribs that belonged to an edgy skeleton.

“See. (Y/N) loves me the most,” Edge growled possessively and a pair of teeth nipped at your shoulder.

“That’s a lie!” A pair of glove-covered hands pulled you from Edge’s grasp and a set of teeth pressed against your cheek, “(Y/N) loves me the most. Am I correct (Y/N)? That you like me the most?” You began to splutter as Blueberry looked at you expectedly.

“Buddies, pals, friends. If you don’t want a bad time, I do believe that (Y/N) should make that decision for themselves.” Sans spoke up and pulled you into his own grasp, the small skeleton resting his head over your shoulder as his sternum pressed into your back.

All eyes turned to you.

“Whose it gonna be (Y/N)?” Blueberry asked and clutched your hands.

Edge shuffled forward and smirked, “Which one of us would you like as your mate?”

“Or as humans say ‘future lover’,” Sans whispered huskily into your ear.

A thoughtful expression covered your face as you rethought about each of the skeletons’ traits and personality. The decision was going to be hard and none of them seemed to easily want to let you leave without an answer.  
….  
…  
..  
.  
Which one **would** you choose?


	15. UT vs. UF vs. US- Sans Ending

“I- Uh. Um-?”

The three skeletons surrounding you watched with nervous anticipation. Blueberry was bouncing eagerly, Edge was picking at his sleeve and Sans continued to hug you tighter into his body as he murmured something into your shoulder. The warmth radiating from Sans’s bones felt comforting in your time of judgement, an almost unheard humming seemed to come from within his jacket and you gathered that it was probably the magic flowing through his bones. Your nerves started to disappear as you pushed further into Sans’s grip.

When was the last time someone had held you like this?

When was the last time someone had treated you so well?

When-?!

When had you gained feelings for this skeleton?

 

“I choose-” All eyes were immediately back on you as the words tumbled from your mouth blindly.

“I choose my Sans.”

The figure behind you tensed, from what you hoped was shock, and you left his arms to talk with the other two skeletons you had rejected. They had slumped in disappointment immediately after you had chosen your winner. Blueberry looked somewhat close to tears but sucked it up, a shaky smile spread across his cheeks and he approached you slowly.

Blueberry’s hand cradled your face for a moment, “I understand (Y/N). Not everyone can handle my greatness! I hope you’re happy with your universe Sans.” The blue skeleton seemed to shake off the rejection easily and pressed a lingering kiss on your cheek before dashing out of your apartment with happy strides. He was truly too forgiving for his own good.

“Y’know what?” You turned from Blueberry and faced Edge, he was surely going to be the skeleton with the worst reaction. Your eyes met his and your thought processed stopped when you saw the uneasy smile on his face. “It makes more sense that you went for the ‘Original Sans’, you have known him longer and both Blueberry and I probably need to go back to our Universes at some point. It would suck if either of us had to drag you away from everything you knew just so you could be with us.”

The red skeleton sighed and grit his teeth in silent pain, “And if we’re lucky. There may be a different Universe version of you where we live.” Edge patted your, his nails slightly digging into your sleeve and then walked out of the room with several curses spilling from under his breath.

Holy shit.

Everything went okay.

A tug on your jacket brought you back to reality and you turned to find a flushed Sans with a wide grin covering his face. Your cheeks began to match his as your attention turned to Sans’s eyes and discovered his pupils had formed into large, unwavering hearts that only increased in size with you staring at him.

An arm surrounded your waist and pulled you closer to Sans, the skeleton still wearing a shit-eating grin as he pulled your hand up to his teeth and pressed a skeletorial kiss onto the skin. Your blush continued to darken as more kisses were pressed up your arms until Sans tugged you down to his height and stopped right before pressing your lips against his teeth.

“Hey (Y/N), thanks for picking me,” Sans murmured and nuzzled his teeth against your lips. “I really mean it. After the way I treated you when Papyrus brought you into our group, I thought for sure that you were ready to reject me.” Sans pulled away and your heart melted as he smiled at you, his pupils holding a kind of warmth and affection that had never been directed towards you. “So uh,” your smile increased as Sans began to stumble on his words, “t-thanks for not hating me and all. I’m really glad you wanted me as your mat-!”  
You tugged the skeleton into your arms and pressed a hard kiss onto his teeth, Sans seeming to finally get his act together and wrapped his arms around your neck as he nipped at your bottom lip. You pulled away a minute later, your eyelids lowered and a predatorily smirk on your face.

“Hey Sans, ready to have a good time?”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

A loud crash came from the corridor and your door was flung open a second later, a flushed faced Papyrus barrelling in at top speed as you and Sans separated quickly.

“NO! NO DOING THE ‘FRICK-FRACK’ OR THE ‘BED BOOGIE!”

Sans slowly fell from your grip and tried to hide himself away in his hoodie as Papyrus continued.

“YOU ARE TOO YOUNG! I DON’T WANT ANY NIECES OR NEPHEWS YET! AND YOU HAVEN’T EVEN READ ANY OF MY DATING MANUAL, SANS. HOW WOULD YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO DO SUCH A DEED?”

You joined Sans on the ground as Papyrus continued to shout and embarrass the two of you into oblivion.

Well, that’s one way to start a relationship.


	16. UT vs. UF vs. US- UnderSwap Sans Ending

Three pairs of eye sockets watched your reaction with matching anticipation in each of the skeletons’ pupils. How could you pick in such a short time span? Each of the skeletons were amazing in their own unique way. Sans was such a caring friend and was always there to make sure you were alright, Edge was protective and a secret sweetheart with a weird addiction to soft things. Then there was Blueberry who was gave it his all to shower you with love and affection, his eyes always seeking you out within your group of friends and ensuring that you were well or felt comfortable. You really did like them all- you just didn’t like them all in that way.

“Wait, this really isn’t fair for (Y/N),” your head turned to Blueberry as he tugged at his bandana nervously and sighed in defeat. “We can’t just make (Y/N) choose who they like the most out of us three. What if they liked someone else completely?” Your eyes softened as Blueberry’s shoulders hunched over slightly and his voice shook, “They may already lik-!”

“Blueberry…” Your voice trailed off as the blue skeleton turned towards your voice and you smiled towards him. “I know who I want to pick as my future,” you felt your cheeks heat up, “mate.” Sans’s arms loosened around your grip, allowing you to slip out of his grasp and walk over to the kind skeleton with electric orbs.

“I choose you, Blueberry.”

An excited squeak escaped the skeleton before you and he tackled you into a tight hug, his arms squeezing around your body as Blueberry enveloped into a series of excited ‘Mweh heh heh’s. Your heart fluttered at the sight of how happy the skeleton was at being chosen to be your mate and tried to suppress a giggle as Blueberry pressed a series of butterfly kisses onto your exposed collar bone.

“Heh, I’m guessing that was your final decision then. Huh (Y/N)?” You turned away from Blueberry (who had now detached himself from you) and found Sans standing behind you with a sad smile on his face. You nodded and said skeleton sighed, his smile growing slightly and he looked a bit happier. “I guess, if you’re happy then I should be happy for you too. As much as I want to have a grudge against Blue,” the pair of you turned towards the jumping skeleton as he tried to calm himself down, “I really can’t.”

You patted Sans on the shoulder and bent down slightly, “Thanks Sans. I’m sorry that I don’t return your feelings.” You pressed a soft kiss onto his skull and Sans shrugged, a pale blush dusting his cheekbones at the small amount of platonic affection.

“No sweat (Y/N), doesn’t scratch any skin off my back.” You smiled at San’s pun and gave him a playful shove as he began to leave your apartment, the skeleton waving a slightly disheartened goodbye as he went on his way.

“I take that as my time to go too, (Y/N),” Edge murmured and you could feel the disappointment and slight anger racking off his bones. Before Edge could leave your apartment, you snagged the skeleton’s hoodie and pulled him back to place a kiss where his forehead should have been. The red skeleton stared at you in shock and a crooked smile settled on his features, his gold teeth glinting in from the bright lighting in your living room.

“Edge, I know you’re upset and probably angry at this moment in time, but I still love you. Just as a friend though,” you assured the skeleton and he nodded in understanding. You gave Edge another hug and he returned it until you let go.

“I guess it’d be pretty hard to hate you or Blueberry, especially as I’d have to see you two every day with living in the same apartment complex and all.” Edge admitted in defeat, the tone in his voice still held a bit of an iced edge to it still. “I guess I gotta go, you and Blue probably have some stuff to talk about,” and with that, Edge left your apartment.

“Hey, uh, (Y/N)?” You turned around and Blueberry grabbed your hands within in his own. “I haven’t really ever dated before…” The skeleton trailed off but then exclaimed with a much louder and determined voice, “But I promise that I’ll make you happy and give you loads of love! A-And if the time comes…” You smiled as Blueberry tried to find the right words to say.  
“I promise I’ll be a good mate, marriage partner and possible Father!”

Holy-

That was adorable.

And very forward.

You choked in shock and a blush embraced your cheeks as Blueberry peered up at you with affectionate pupils trained on your face. One charming grin and a not-so-secretive wink later, you were beginning to question Blueberry’s innocence.

“And who’s to say that we won’t have fun in the process?~”

Oh my god.

Yep.

Blueberry was far from as innocent as you had believed.


	17. UT vs. UF vs. US- UnderFell Sans Ending

An uncomfortable silence sat within your living room and all three skeletons stared at you with such intensity that you weren’t actually sure of how to approach the subject of which of them you wanted as a ‘mate’. Even the word ‘mate’ made this even more unbearable for you. The three skeletons continued to stare but as time wore on, their expressions began to turn disheartened from your lack of response. You didn’t want to upset any of them! You really did like them all… Only in a platonic way.

Wait- that was a lie.

You liked two in a platonic sense but one did hold your interest romantically.

Thinking through your options you realised that Sans was so much of a big brother to you that it’d be plain weird becoming his lover, not to mention that he had been really cold towards you when you had originally met him. First impressions usually remained in your brain for quite a while and effected your future relations with a person or monster. You couldn’t help it. It was just a thing you did.

Now- Blueberry. He was adorable and kind, always wanting to dote on you for such the simplest things. He acted a lot like a younger sibling or a nephew in a sense. Dating him would be… Interesting. The level of affection would be nice but then again, you weren’t one to always be open to tons of cuddles and kisses. Sometimes you needed your space, and if you explained that to Blueberry he’d probably become upset. You’d then feel really guilty and that wouldn’t be fun.

And finally there was Edge. He was bad temper, possibly one of the most tsundere-like monster you’d ever met and could be very possessive… But then again, he was only like that because of how his universe was and you had noticed that those traits in his personality had slowly been decreasing as Edge got used to living on the surface without violent monsters. And then there were the times when he just wanted affection and curled up next to you on the sofa. He wouldn’t ask you anything, didn’t bother you and made no complaints but you still could tell if he wasn’t feeling great and welcomed him with open arms. The look on Edge’s face the first time you did that- it had only made the smile on your cheeks grow as he took comfort in curling into your body.

Tuning back into reality, you realised your body was no longer trapped in the grip of Sans’s arms and that the three skeletons were discussing something on the opposite side of your living room. Blueberry was flustered and frantically waving his arms, Sans had a look of doubt in his face and his shoulders were slumped whereas Edge was gritting his teeth as he stuffed his balled fists into his pockets. You moved towards the three monsters and they noticed your movement, immediately quietening as you approached.

“Guys-?” Edge interrupted you with an icy tone to his voice and a tense shrug.

“(Y/N), you don’t have to apologise or anything. We get it. You aren’t interested in us. We’re still going to be your friends or whateve-!” Warm hands gripped Edge’s face, silencing him, and pulled him towards you.

“Edge, don’t be ridiculous. I’m glad you want to remain friends, but I don’t want to remain friends with you because I like you,” your mouth stretched into a grin as the skeleton before you became as red as a cherry. “And because I like you, I want to be your mat-!” A set of teeth met your lips, cutting your sentence off as Edge melted against you. You felt your eyes widen in shock but they slipped down as Edge gripped your forearms and his teeth moved against your lips.

A moment passed until Edge and you separated. After a second past, you realised that there were still two upset skeletons standing nearby and awkwardly walking towards the door of your apartment, their shoulders slumped in disappointment. Leaving a quick peck on Edge’s face, you raced towards Blueberry and Sans. The two skeletons turned towards you when your voice yelled out to them. They jumped in shock as you drew the two of them into a tight hug and laid a kiss on the top of both their skulls.

“Don’t think I’d forget about you two,” you gripped the two skeletons tighter and Blueberry took that as a sign that he could hug back. Sans just continued to bury his head into your collarbone in return for the affection. “I’m sorry that I’ve made the two of you upset but I really don’t regret my decision,” you explained in hushed tones, “I think you can see that Edge needs me as much as I need him.” The two skeletons nodded in understanding after a realising what you meant.

“It’s okay, (Y/N)! Edge needs you more than Sans and I do. And with you around, he probably won’t be as big of a meanie,” Blueberry chirped and pressed a kiss onto your cheek. You smiled down at the blue skele and gave him an affectionate squeeze.

“Heh. I guess Blueberry is right, Edge needs you a lot more than we do,” Sans murmured into your skin and drew back with his ever present smile stretched into a grin, “And with what Blue said, with you dating him, Edge may tone it down on the edginess.” A snort escaped both you and Blueberry, Sans smiled in return.

The two skeletons left after a few more words and waved goodbye as they walked out. You were sure that at some point two very annoyed Papyruses would come and complain to you, but now wasn’t the time to dwell on the inevitable. You had a red skeleton to attend too.

“Hey Edge,” you turned towards the red skeleton and felt a force crash into your torso. The new weight made you topple over and fall on to the carpeted floor with a certain red skeleton straddling your stomach, his pupils slightly dilated as he pressed a kiss onto your lips. The whole situation and how sudden the kiss was made a snicker escape your throat until it became a full out laugh. Edge pulled away with a disheartened look as you laughed, your stomach contracting and making the skeleton bounce slightly.

“Sorry Edge,” you chuckled and drew the skeleton closer, “you just surprised me.” A wisp of red lifted from Edge’s eye and you stared as his eye socket filled with a neon red glow, a mischievous smirk covering his features and a glowing appendage poked from in between his daggered teeth.

“I can surprise you even more~”

A large smirk covered your features and you flipped the pair of you over, the small skeleton now situated under your body as you leant over him and a flustered expression smothered Edge as his polo-neck jumper rolled up to cover his mouth. You smiled at the small skeleton’s cuteness, despite his rejection to the word when you told him this.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

A loud crash made the two of you whip your heads towards the door and two very angry Papyruses stalked in with matching orange eyes.

“Who is ready for a BAD TIME?”


	18. UT vs. UF vs. US- Polyamorous ending

The three skeletons continued to look at you in anticipation until it felt like your heart was going to lurch out of your chest from the tension in the room. Three pairs of eye sockets watched your face become a dark red and you instinctively hid your burning cheeks behind your hands. Sans, Blueberry and Edge felt their souls lurch in awe at how adorable you looked as incoherent sentences escaped your mouth in a slew of words.

“I do- I really like you all- I mean I love you guys- I just- I want-,” your blush become heavier at your thoughts and words. Despite your babbling, it appeared the Edge seemed to catch on to what you were saying amidst the confliction you felt.

God this was hard.

You truly loved the three of them equally.

Sans was funny and kind, sure he had a bit of a temper at times but he was affectionate and sweet. And he was so good with kids too, that’s always an attractive quality in a person.  
Blueberry was adorable and kind, always taking time out of his day to make sure you were feeling well and eating properly. He almost acted like a housewife, and god was his food good. He was just so considerate and would make perfect Father material.

And Edge had that whole ‘bad boy’ vibe going for him. Not to mention he was a complete sweetheart under the layers of angst and fake cruelty. Did you mention he could probably destroy anyone who tried to harm you? God, that was hot.

Why couldn’t you just date them all?

“Heh,” the red skeleton walked forward and tilted your face towards his, “(Y/N). I feel like there’s something you aren’t telling us.” Your eyes widened and the skeleton took that as a positive response as he leant forward, planting a kiss over your lips as Blueberry and Sans screeched in annoyance.

“Edge, you can’t just do that to a person without their permission! Maybe (Y/N) doesn’t want to be with you,” Blueberry yelled and stamped his foot against your carpeted floor.  
Sans released you from his grip and pulled Edge away from your lips by the hood of his jacket. “If you hadn’t gathered, bud,” an ominous glow began to light up his eyesight, “(Y/N) hasn’t chosen who’d they want as a mate.”

Edge chuckled nervously and managed to escape Sans’s grasp, a cocky grin on his features as he turned to face his counterparts, “You guys sure are dense.” Sans and Blueberry both began to object, “(Y/N) wants us all as their mates.”

Silence filled the atmosphere.

“As in a polyamorous relationship?” Sans, Edge and you turned to Blueberry as he tilted his head curiously and grinned excitedly, “Because I’d be happy with that! Who am I to limit (Y/N)’s love to only one person? They’re allowed to love as many people as they like, it is their decision. I’m glad to be in a polyamorous relationship as long as (Y/N) can make time for me also.” Your cheeks lit up as the blue skeleton walked over and pressed an affectionate kiss onto your lips, Blueberry’s grin never leaving his face.

“As I showed before, I’m good with being in a polyamorous relationship,” Edge spoke up and slid an arm around your waist. “They are pretty common in Underfell and as Blue said, if you make time for me then I’m happy. As long as I get to claim what’s mine~” Edge nipped at your neck softly and smirked as you averted your eyes from his view.

“Well,” all three of you turned to face Sans as he buried his hands his blue jacket, “I’ve never experienced being in a polyamorous relationship, didn’t even know there was such a thing till now.” You swallowed as Sans walked closer and grinned, “But I sure can’t say I’m disappointed as technically,” Sans pulled you closer, “We’re dating now and you just agreed to be my mate~”

A heavy kiss was laid on your lips as Sans ran his hands over your hips, a low growl coming from his throat as he pulled your legs up and wrapped them around his pelvis. You felt another pair of hands start to wonder your body as you were sandwiched between another skeleton, “Hey Sans, remember that in a polyamorous relationship we have to learn to share~” A set of canines began to nibble on your shoulder and one more pair of hands hugged you as soft kisses were plastered across any bare skin on your body.

Okay, maybe you could work with this.


	19. UT!Papyrus vs. UF!Papyrus vs. US!Papyrus- Claim your prize~

Well, today hadn’t been what you had expected at all.

Earlier that week you had agreed on having a sleepover with the three Papyruses as Boss and Honey had both discovered your weekly movie nights with Papyrus, both seeming to have a negative response to this information.

Yes, the idea may not have been your best but you thought that it would be fun!

What you hadn’t been expecting was for all three of them to arrive half an hour early (besides the fact that they all live one floor above you), nor had you been expecting all three of them to have gifts for you. Boss had arrived with a bottle of high marketed champagne, Honey had a box of highly expensive chocolates in his hands and Papyrus had a large bouquet of light pink roses in his arms.

As the evening drew closer more unexpected events happened to unfold within your apartment as Papyrus proceeded to cuddle you all throughout every movie the four of you happened to watch (not that this wasn’t uncommon), Boss took every advantage to steal you from Pap’s grasp and Honey continued to cover you in oversized blankets with his hands happening to graze over your skin every time he did so.

Then the dinner fiasco happened.

On your movie nights with Papyrus, you and him often ordered takeout. Boss and Honey both seemed happy to follow this tradition and the four of you ordered a series of Chinese, Italian and Indian. The three skeletons and you sat down in your living room, the food spread out in front of the four of you whilst a low budgeted horror movie played on your screen. Boss continuously moaned about the terrible effects and horrid outfits whilst Honey watched it with an unimpressed expression and Papyrus clutched to you in terror every time a jumpscare appeared. At one point, Papyrus happened to knock a large quantity of sweet n’ sour sauce over your hoodie and frantically apologised, offering his food as a peace treaty. 

The whole situation made you laugh and shake off us his peace treaty as you simply slipped off your hoody, which happened to leave you in a tank top and a pair of pyjama bottoms.  
As the film continued, you noticed that three pairs of eyes happened to linger on you after your hoody had been removed. You chose to ignore the notion. It wasn’t long after that you happened to notice you had run out of (type of food) and found Papyrus still had several pieces. The skeleton happily let you have a piece and fed it to you by hand (another thing that wasn’t uncommon amongst the two of you). After that, a series of food offers seemed to appear from nowhere and all three Papyruses began to start handfeeding you several pieces of food until you were sure that if you had any more food that you would burst.

After you tided up your living room and chucked your hoodie in the wash, the four of you agreed on going to bed and each of the Papyruses chose a sofa or section on the floor to sleep on. You let both Honey and Boss take the sofas, Papyrus was more than content to sleep on a roll mate on the floor and you slid yours next to his as it so happened that there was only one duvet and two sleeping bags.

You slipped under the duvet and curled up. You had been sure there were four sleeping bags earli….er….

THUD.

“Stupid, fucking sofa. It probably isn’t even big enough to fit Sans’s stature,” an almost incoherent voice growled as you slowly cracked open your eyes. When had you fallen asleep?  
You tried to sit up but found a pair of arms tightly wound around your body and pulled your face back to find Papyrus clutching you tightly to his body. Your cheeks lit up as he seemed to mumble your name and buried his head into the nook of your neck, sighing peacefully as he did so.

“Oh great.” A pair of footsteps approached where you and Papyrus lay. “How come the piece of trash gets to hold (Y/N) like that? Fucking Papyrus.” A series of grumbles and the sound of fabric shifting, you felt Boss climb under the duvet and wrap an arm around your body. “Not under my watch.”

You felt your face burst into a bright red.

Oh shit.

What was happening with the Papyruses?

 

To say the remainder of the night went by rather quickly would have been a lie. Being trapped between two skeletons that may, possibly(?) have a crush on you was not fun. Sure, being in their embrace was nice but it was more that you weren’t really happy that they hadn’t asked you before deciding you were going to be their cuddly toy for the night. At one point, you felt both of their grips loosen and slowly managed to unwind yourself out their grasp and replaced it with a body pillow you happened to have lying around. The sight of seeing both Boss and Papyrus hugging a pillow between them was funny enough that you ended up taking a photo on your phone.

After your mini adventure, you collapsed onto the closest sofa and happened to forget that Honey was occupying the certain sofa you had lay down on. And so you were trapped in the grasp of Honey. Once again.

For God’s sake.

**7 hours later**

“Boss, why were you cuddling me?”

“I wasn’t! I was hugging (Y/N) but they appeared to escape my grasp last night!”

“Oh yes, they’re lying with Honey on the sofa.”

Shuffling.

“Why the fuck are they sleeping up there with him?!”

“I’m not sure. Maybe they were uncomfortable?”

“You useless piece of shi-!”

You rolled over and blinked your eyes blurrily as both Papyrus and Boss stared at you, the noise seeming to have woken you up as you shook your hand in the air sleepily, “Shhh, no swearing in this household~” You smiled softly and turned back around to press closer to the warmth beside you.

“(Y/N)? What are you doing?” You stiffened at the voice, which happened to be right next to your ear and jolted backwards, a flash panic crossing Honey’s features as your body began to topple off the sofa and he lurched forward. The two of you froze as Honey managed to swing his arms under your back and had you in a dipped position as your torso and head were halfway to the ground. The lazy skeleton seemed to have a light blush covering his cheekbones as he pulled you back onto the sofa and sat up with you.

“Um, well-,” the three Papyruses turned towards you. “How about some breakfast?”

All during breakfast you made no comment on the sleeping arrangements or any of the awkward moments that had happened the previous day and choose to simply provide your guests with food and ask about what they had plan for the rest of the day.

And then-

“(Y/N), you don’t have to dance around the subject that us three have a crush on you.”

You froze next to the plate of eggs you were about to serve.

“Papyrus, we weren’t going to mention that until (Y/N) asked,” Honey groaned and took a sip of his coffee.

“There’s no point of keeping it a secret as it’s out in the open now.” A loud screech caught your attention as Boss pushed his chair out and strode to where you stood, his height letting him block you against the counter and him.

“Us three,” Boss used his finger to direct to him, Boss and Papyrus. “Like you a lot. It appears that we all have a ‘crush’ on you and all of us want you as our mate.”

Your cheeks lit up and squeaked out, “M-Mate?” Papyrus and Honey chose this time to walk up besides Boss and you felt slightly intimidated by their heights combined.

“Mm-hmm. Whose it gonna be, sweetheart?”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Who **would** you choose?


	20. UT vs. UF vs. US- Papyrus Ending

“D-Do I have to pick right now?” You pressed yourself further into the counter behind your body and the three Papyruses noticed your discomfort with them all being so close to you. Boss, Honey and Papyrus all took a step back to allow you some space.

“Well, we aren’t going to pressure you into anything you don’t want,” Honey shrugged and rocked on his feet.

“I suppose not, although it would be very fortunate if you did as we could-!” Papyrus dropped a glowing bone on Boss’s head and sent a warning look Boss’s way due to the seductive tone that had managed to entwine itself in his words.

“(Y/N), we won’t pressure you into choosing right now. It’s your decision and us three will remain your friends no matter what, the Great Papyrus will make certain of that! Nyehehehe~” Papyrus laughed and scooped you up into hug, his orange pyjamas rubbing against your skin softly and set you back down.

“Now, to continue our breakfast!”

The rest of breakfast went by quickly and you couldn’t get the question of who you should choose out of your head. All the Papyruses had some pros and cons of dating them or becoming their mate and sure, you didn’t have to pick now but if you didn’t then the thought would merely dwell on your mind until you did.

 **Boss**  
Pros: Very considerate, patient, tsundere (aka cute)  
Cons: Possessive, angered easily, scary, too flirty, boastful

 **Honey**  
Pros: Cuddly, chilled, nice, funny  
Cons: Lazy, can be boring, Blueberry would be more important than you

 **Papyrus**  
Pros: Kind, funny, considerate, cute, cuddly, sweet, good with kids, doesn’t pressure you, cinnamon ro-

A blush lit your face as a waterfall of pros from dating Papyrus fell into your thoughts and you peered towards the orange skeleton as he happily ate a slice of toast that you had covered in butter and blueberry jam. He obviously noticed your gaze and turned towards you, a grin spreading across his cheeks as he caught your eye and turned back to his conversation with Boss.

“So, when are you going to tell him?” You jumped when Honey leant towards you with a lazy smirk on his face. You blithered out a series of ‘no’s and ‘I don’t know what you are talking about’s until Honey shushed you by spreading some butter onto your nose and making you pull away.

“It’s pretty obvious that you like Papyrus,” Honey whispered lowly, “Not to mention he was the one who told you that the three of us like ya.”

“But, wouldn’t you be upset by my decision?” You murmured and Honey’s eye sockets widened as he leant away.

“Are you serious- Have you seriously not asked him out because you are worried to upset Boss and I? Stop worrying about us and ask Papyrus out!”

Silence.

All pairs of eyes were on you and Papyrus was blushing profusely.

“Oh- Oops.” You glared at Honey and he shrugged, “Looks like you’ll be making that confession a little earlier than expected. See ya later, (Y/N).” Honey stood up from his seat and hoisted Boss over his shoulder as he headed out of your apartment with Boss shouting profanities.

More silence filled the apartment.

“Papyrus, you don-!” A loud squeak left Papyrus’s mouth and you barely had any time to ready yourself as he lunged forward and hugged you tightly. A heavy blush covered your face and you felt yourself laugh as the orange skeleton continued to swing you around in his arms, a series of happy shouts coming from both you and Papyrus.

Once the two of you calmed down, Papyrus lowered you and stroked the side of your cheek softly as he peered into your (e/c) eyes. A large smile covered his face and you stretched up as Papyrus leant down, your lips meeting his teeth in a slightly awkward kiss until the skeleton took the chance to spin you around and dip your body downwards, your eyes wide as pressed a series of skelekisses over your face.

“Pappppp, stoppppp~” You laughed and playfully pushed Papyrus’s face away.

A mischievous glint lit up his eye sockets and Pap continued to shower you in smooches, “Never! My mate deserves only the best kisses!”

“Oh the humanity! ~”


	21. UT vs. UF vs. US- UnderFell Papyrus Ending

You felt the heat continue to increase as Boss towered over you. You imagined that seeing him in his pyjamas would make him less intimidating but with Boss wearing a pair of black short-shorts and a loose red tank top, you surely could feel your sins crawling up your back.

“I- Well- Um?” The tall skeleton watched you stumble over your words and he felt his soul skip a beat as you tucked a strand behind your ear, his dark eye sockets softening as you fiddled with the fabric of your pyjama bottoms.

You looked so innocent and vulnerable…

He wanted to protect that.

He wanted to protect you.

 

“Yo Boss,” Honey laid a hand on his shoulder. “Maybe you should give (Y/N) some space, they look like they’re on the verge of passing out.” Glancing back down at you, Honey was right as you seemed to be teetering back and forth as the heavy blush on your face darkened.

“Oh shit!” Boss gathered you in his arms as you started to fall forward and hoisted you up. Honey looked at him with an unimpressed expression and Papyrus looked at you with panic struck across his face (that was no surprise. You and him were best friends.) “Alright, I’m going to take (Y/N) to their bedroom so they can cool down. I’ll be back in a moment.”

The edgy skeleton carried you out of the kitchen and through a corridor until he found your bedroom. Several anime posters were plastered on the walls and there were fresh galaxy sheets on your bed. It appeared there was also a door that led onto an on-suit bathroom. The layout was almost the exact same to his. Walking into your room, Boss shifted you into only one of his arms (it suddenly struck him that you had fallen asleep) and drew your covers back so he could lay you down softly. A heavy sense of guilt weighed over his shoulders as he tucked the duvet around your figure and the red blush on your cheeks remained somewhat prominent. How was he supposed to know that humans could overheat to such an extent?

“Maybe I should get (Y/N) some water?” Boss muttered to himself, “Humans are 70% water… Right?” The skeleton turned to leave your room but something snagged his top and stopped him in his tracks.

“Boss?” The skeleton whipped around felt a sense of relief as your (e/c) eyes looked up at him in a blurry haze. He softly removed your hand and sat on the edge of your bed as you continued to question him. “Hey, why am I in my bedroom?” A large hand was placed on your scalp as Boss stroked your head softly.

“I’m sorry.” You peered at him curiously, “I forgot that humans could overheat and I ended putting so much pressure on you that you almost fainted. Not to mention that you haven’t been feeling well the past few days.”

Your eyes widened, “Wait wha-?”

Boss rolled his pupils, “It’s obvious that Papyrus and Honey didn’t notice your exhaustion throughout the whole sleepover, nor did you eat as much as you usually do when Honey, Papyrus and I were feeding you. They didn’t even notice your above average temperature. Our bones are very sensitive- so sensitive we can feel even the slightest difference in temperature.”

“But the cold and heat never bothers you-?”

A sigh escaped Boss’s jaws as he lowered his hand from your head, “Skeletons can notice temperatures but we aren’t bothered by them. Does that make sense?”

You nodded.

“I’m going to grab you some water and a bucket, just in case. I’ll be back in a moment,” Boss assured you and pulled the duvets higher onto your shoulders. You watched as he left your room and listened until you could no longer hear his footsteps.

Why was Boss being so nice?

Did he always act like this when someone he cared for was sick?

No, last time Edge got sick he left his brother to get better on his own.

Boss walked back in with a towel over his shoulder, a hot water bottle, a tall glass of water and a blue basin bucket under his arm. The water was placed on your nightstand, the bucket was placed by the side of your bed and he slipped the towel next to your pillow.

“I think this will also help,” he offered you the hot water bottle and you excepted it gladly. “By the way, Honey and Papyrus just left. They both wish you well,” Boss murmured and sat on the side of your bed. “Do you require anything else?”

You shook your head and Boss stood up, “If that’s so, I’ll take my leave. I’ll come back later t-!” You grabbed the skeletons wrist and tugged him back weakly. Boss peered down at you as you smiled sheepishly and tugged his wrist again.

“Do you want me to stay?”

“Yes please.”

A sigh escaped Boss’s mouth and he sat back down, “What do you want me to do?” You lifted the corner of the duvet up and Boss’s brow bone shot up in shock.

“Can I just- Can I cuddle you?” You asked nervously and Boss blinked. It took him a moment but he slowly slipped under your duvet and let you wrap your arms around his boney form. A content sigh escaped your mouth.

“Is this usually what humans do when they’re ill?” You stiffened at Boss’s question and he seemed to notice your change in demeanour. You felt Boss shift until he was hovering over you, his red pupils trained on your face, “So this isn’t what humans usually do when they’re ill?”

“I- Ah!” You gulped, “N-No. Not really. If a human hugged other humans when they’re ill, they’d only spread the sickness.” You explained and Boss quirked his brow bone again.

“But I can’t get sick by human illness, can I?” You shook your head. “And you enjoy being hugged when your ill?” You nodded shyly and Boss smirked until it turned into a soft smile as he stared at you.

“But surely, that job would be for your mate not a random skeleton,” Boss began to lift himself off of you, “So I probably shouldn’t be-!” You yanked Boss back down and pressed a hard kiss onto his teeth.

“I choose you as my mate, now get back here and hug me.”

Boss stared at you with a pale blush dusting his features until he grinned and slipped under the covers, “Gladly~”


	22. UT vs UF vs US- UnderSwap Papyrus Ending

“Holy- I- I don’t know…” You muttered slowly and glanced at each of the three Papyruses in an attempt of trying who to decide. Honey seemed to notice your discomfort and nudged Boss to the side, the edgy skeleton grumbling at Honey’s rude actions (to him at least).

“Hey (Y/N), don’t worry ‘bout it,” the orange skeleton affectionately rubbed your head, “You don’t need to know immediately and you don’t have to choose any of us. It’s really up to you in the end. We won’t,” Honey directed his gaze towards Boss, “pressure you into being a mate for one of us. It’s a big deal and totally up to you. If you aren’t interested in any of us, we won’t hate you for it.”

“We’ll still love you, no matter what!” Papyrus exclaimed and laughed as he headed back towards the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal.

“Yup, what Paps said,” Honey grinned, “Now how about some food?”

**One hour later**

The three skeletons had finally eaten breakfast and packed up their things, each thanking you for having them over and giving you affectionate hug as they left your apartment. The last skeleton was Honey but as he began to leave a sudden blur of blue happened to crash through your door and latch onto his waist as it vibrated.

“Blueberry?” You reached out for the smaller skeleton and he turned towards you with a wide grin and large white stars in his eye sockets. Your eyes widened as he began to run around your apartment whilst manically yelling ‘MWEHEHEHE!’ You glanced up at Honey and somehow his bones had become even paler than before as he watched his brother race around the apartment. A loud groan escaped the tall skeleton and he dragged his hand across his skull.

“Honey, what’s up with Blueberr-?”

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)! (Y/N)! PLAY WITH MEEEEEEE!~” The younger skeleton grabbed your hand and jumped up and down whilst he still vibrated. You looked over to Honey and he seemed to be thinking something over.

“Aha, uh sure, Blue. What do you want to play?” The excited skeleton began to race around your apartment once again, he’s frantic movements and actions making you pale. A hand rested on your shoulder and Honey leant down.

“It appears Blueberry managed to get into the sugar stash in our apartment,” Honey explained, “So now he’s having a sugar high. All we’ve got to do is wait for him to crash.”

You nodded in understanding.

“How long do you think that will be?”

“HONNNNEEEEEYYYYYYY, I’M BORRRREEEEDDDDDDD~”

You and Honey cringed, “Quite a while.”

**Two hours later**

You panted as Blueberry continued to run in circles within your living room and groaned as he started jumping once again. Both you and Honey had given up playing with him only half an hour in, the two of you were now collapsed on your sofa as Blueberry started to do push ups.

“How much longer?” You groaned and slumped onto Honey’s shoulder.

“I don’t know,” Honey collapsed backwards and pulled you down as Blueberry began to do crunches on the floor. The two of you remained curled up on the sofa and you noticed how warm Honey was. Sure, you had noticed it last night but you never took a moment to appreciate it. He felt really nice.

THUD.

Both you and Honey turned towards the source of the noise and saw a dozing Blueberry collapsed on your floor. A trail of drool hung from his teeth and his bandanna appeared to have fallen off as it laid nearby the sleeping skeleton.

“Finally,” Honey sighed in relief and his arm fell onto your waist.

“Maybe I should move him onto the sofa or into my room, he’d probably feel more comfortable,” you hummed and attempted to climb off the sofa but were pulled back by Honey’s arms.

“Heeeyyy, lemme go.”

“Nope.”

“Honey, c’mon I’ve got to put Blueberry to bed.”

“Noooo.” The orange skeleton protested and rolled onto his side, both his arms trapping you against his form.

“Honey, let me go take of your brother.”

“I refuse,” he nuzzled closer and closed his eye sockets.

“What if I agree to be your mate?” Honey’s eyes shot open and he stared at you in shock.

“Heh heh, (Y/N). That’s not funny.”

“But I wasn’t joking. I’m serious, Honey. You were my first decision of a mate and I’ve kind of had a crush on you for a while,” you grinned shyly. “I was going to tell you… At some point.”

The orange skeleton stared at you, as if processing what you had said, and suddenly pulled you closer. You hugged Honey back and your eyes began to close as you heard the thrum of magic in his bones.

“Night, Honey~”

“Night, sweetheart.”


	23. Error!Sans - HOME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Personal Error Headcanon: He is malicious and cruel to monsters/people he thinks are glitches but if he trusts you, he is kind and accepting. And like many monsters, if he sees someone worthy enough to be his mate then he is putty in their hands and will do anything to treat them right._

No. This can’t be happening!

Why was Error Sans here?

Why was he and Papyrus fighting?

Why were you trapped in Error’s strings?!

“PAPYRUS!” You reached out to the lanky skeleton as the blue strings tightened around your soul and a wall formed of glitches began to block the view of your best friend.

The hooded skeleton turned towards you in a panicked haze as his eye socket lit up with an ember light and teleported towards you, his hand reached out for yours as the evil cackle of Error blocked out Papyrus’s yelling. Your eyes widened as his bones scrapped your fingers and a flood of hope filled your being. A sudden force of being yanked back made you lose the sensation and you gasped in pain, the sight of Papyrus vanishing as the glitches sealed up and left a barren wall of simple white.

A heavy sensation rested over your shoulders as your tear-stricken face remained staring at the space where you last saw your timeline. You just left Papyrus there. You abandoned your best friend in his time of need. He had no one.

No Undyne.  
No Alphys.  
No Asgore.  
No Muffet.  
No Sans.  
No you.

No. No. NO!

You had to get back. He needed you! There was no one in UnderSwap left. Error Sans had destroyed them all. All Papyrus had for company were piles of dust and the heavy sensation of betrayal from Chara’s actions.

Why had Chara reset everything again?

Surely they had been happy! All the monsters had managed to reach the surface and were finally being accepted into society when she had rewound everything back to the beginning. And Chara had known the risks of another reset!

They had created a tear in the multiverse.

A tear that Error Sans had accepted as an open invite.

A tear that allowed a messed up, psychotic killer that wished to eliminate all ‘glitches’ into your Universe.  
.  
.  
.

“Hheh heeh. Whattt’s the matter, kid?” A sharp tug pulled your body towards Error Sans and you hovered above him, “Are you not haappy? Do you mmiss your L-Loverr boyyy?”

You replied with a glare.

How dare he!

Is this funny to him?

Was all of this a game to him?

“DDon’tt be llike tthat,” the glitched version of Sans pulled you down and stared at you with multi-coloured pupils, “Yourr gonna be heEeere for a WHI- whil- while. Better makEe yYourself coComfortable.”

An uneasy silence filled the mass of white space and Error sighed. The strings around your soul loosened and gravity pulled you towards the floor. The sensation of new bruises blossoming over your skin was not something you enjoyed.

“LOok, kiD. YouU should beE GRATEFUL thAt I botherEd to savE you from that glitch of a UuniVerse,” you rose onto your knees and looked up to Error with a large bruise forming over your forehead. He met your glare with the same ferocity and continued speaking.

“And whHether you lLike it or not, youu’re stuck here.”

You resisted the urge to whimper as the strings around your soul tightened again and lifted you from the ground.

“So be a ggood pet and bEhaave!”

You were thrown backwards at Error’s words and hit the ground once again, a series of scrapes forming over your arms and back. Your head collided with the ground a second after your torso and the world around you began to spin. You pushed up slightly as Error watched you for a moment and vanished behind another wall of white glitches.

And then you were alone.  
.  
.  
.

You weren’t certain how long you spent in that area of empty space and were tempted to go explore but pushed that thought away quickly as it was very likely you would get lost in the sea of white noise.

As time went on the pain of your cuts and bruises increased as well as your level of hunger. At one point, you tried to stand up but fell over barely halfway up. You were almost certain you had some kind of concussion from being thrown around like some kind of rag doll.

So you just lay there.

Simply lying down as your cuts healed and reopened over and over again. By now, it had probably been a few days since your last meal. You were beyond dehydration and choose to sleep away most of the pain. It wouldn’t surprise you if you passed away in your sleep but determination seemed to keep your body running.

You would survive.

You would return to Papyrus.

You were sure of it.

.  
.  
.

“Knock knnock.”

You cracked an eye open at the interruption of silence and found a familiar face hovering above your body. If you had any energy, you probably would have humoured Error by replying with ‘whose there?’

“Hehh heh. YyYou’re supposed to sSsay whose there~”

Speak of the devil.

A groan escaped your chapped lips as your soul was tugged upwards and your body followed slowly, the weight of your limp being seeming to put a strain on Error’s strings.

“Hhey kKid, whatt’s up with yYou?” Your soul was pulled closer towards Error and his eyebrow quirked as you tilted forward, the only thing keeping you from falling being his strings. To test his theory, the blue threads around your soul fell slack and you tipped towards the ground, only to be caught by Error’s strings once again.

“Kid-?” His question was cut short when Error noticed a discoloured patch of liquid covering part of the white flooring in the multiverse. Glancing back at your dishevelled body, he noted that your clothing seemed to contain the same coloured liquid that had seeped through its seaming.

What was it called again?

Something beginning with B.

… Blue?

Blod?

Blood!

Another tug at his strings made Error turn his attention back to your body and he caught sight of your eyes looking at him. What caught him off guard was how dreary and hazy they appeared under the florescent lighting of the white area.

“Please.”

Error blinked in surprise. That was the first word you had spoken to him ever since you had been dragged into the multiverse.

“Please, help me…”

You blacked out.  
.  
.  
.

Warmth.

Soft.

Pain.

Content.

Your eyes peeled open as sunlight filtered across your face. Sitting up was a struggle but when you managed, you found your eyes grow wide at the sight before you.

You were inside a bedroom.

A bedroom that looked a lot similar to Sans’s with a racing car bed, a pirate flag and a desk covered in papers and a relatively new computer. And there were no strings around your soul!

How was this possible?

Had it all been a bad drea-?

“GGood to see you’re alive, kid.”

You turned towards the entrance of the room and felt all blood drain from your face as a black-boned skeleton strolled into the room with his usual shit-eating grin and a tray of food within his arms. He approached the bed slowly and lay the tray at your feet.

You tried to speak but an awkward croak left your throat. Error seemed to find humour in it as his yellow grin increased in size. You attempted again, “What’s with the food?” You cringed at how raspy your voice sounded.

Error shrugged.

“Apparently huUmans are much more delicate tHaan I re-RE-realised,” he pushed the food closer to you but avoided any contact. “You need sO MUch food a-and ATtention,” Error snickered and you glared at him with an indignant expression.

“No I don-!” You started to cough halfway through your sentence and Error looked pointedly at the glass of water that sat on the wooden tray.

“Heh hEh. Yeah yoU do, KiD.” Error replied and walked over to the desk where a picture frame sat. “And as yoUr host, I thought thIS abandoned timeLIne would fit all youR humanLY ne-NE-needs~” He flicked the photo over and it fell onto the floor with a dull ‘thunk!’

You furrowed your eyebrows and hesitantly grabbed the tray, slipping it onto your lap and looking at the food curiously. There was a glass of water, a bowl of fruits and berries, a plate of meat and vegetables plus a smaller plate with a slice of… Pie? (You thanked God that monster food didn’t rot like human food did.) You looked back up at Error and noticed that he was messing around with his strings.

Was he making a cat’s cradle?

“Why are you doing this?” Error looked towards you and let the thread whined off his fingers, “Why are you looking after me?”

“LoOking after you?” Error seemed to laugh at this, “KId. I’m not ‘LookIng A-A-AFTer yOu’.” Error suddenly flickered out of your view and appeared right in front of your face, “YOU AREN’T WORTH ANYTHING TO ME UNLESS YOU’RE ALIVE.”

Your face paled and the sudden movement made you lean back suddenly, almost causing you to spill your food over the sheets on the bed. Error chuckled lowly at your action of terror and leant back with a satisfied grin.

“AftEr y-Y-you’ve finished up, go have a shower. There are sSome bandages in the bathRoom,” Error began to walk out of the room and turned towards you one more time, “Enjoy yourSElf. You’re goNNa be here a WHIle.”

And then you were alone.  
.   
.  
.

It had been around a few days since the last time you had seen Error. The only way you had any recollection of time was when the sky would become dark or the few clocks you came across that still had the time plastered on their faces.

To say you were glad to have full range of the Underground would have been an understatement.

You were ecstatic.

To say you were fine with the constant silence…

That would have been a lie.

It was probably halfway through the second week when a familiar voice hovered through the house you were currently using as shelter. The front door slammed behind Error (he could’ve just teleported in) and you stopped preparing the food for your dinner.

“HoOney~ I’m home.” You rolled your eyes at the line and if it hadn’t been almost two full weeks since you had any contact, you probably would have sent Error away for even muttering that sentence. Oh, and y’know, capturing you and shit.

You walked out of the kitchen, a red apron wrapped around your body with a white bow nestled under your abdomen and a cup of (drink) in hand. Error turned towards you as soon as you left the kitchen and he seemed to freeze up for a second, his whole body glitching, before returning back to normal.

“WhaT’S witH The apron?” He pointed at the red fabric and you tugged at the bow.

“It was the only thing in the house that prevented any food getting on my clothes,” you explained. “And it’s kind of cute, so that’s nice too.” You nonchalantly shrugged off the notion and tucked your hand into one of its pockets. 

“O-OkayYyy…” Error raised a brow bone at your reply.

A pregnant silence lay over the two of you.

“Hey, do you want to stay for dinner?” Error’s eye sockets widened at your question and you found yourself trying to continue as to not make it awkward. “It’s really quiet here and you’re the only person that I can speak too, so it’d be nice to have some company.”

Error remained emotionless.

“It’s tacos and butterscotch-cinnamon pie~” You hummed, a withered smile on your face, and looked at him expectantly, “You probably don’t need food but I highly doubt you’ve had a home-cooked meal for quite a while. Think of it as a treat.”

Error stared at you blankly and you opened your mouth when he caught you off.

“Sure.”

You smiled gratefully at the accepted invitation.

“Cool,” you tilted your head to the side, “Make yourself at home. The TV works but the channels don’t pick up any signals, luckily the DVD player still works so you can choose from the movies over there.” You pointed to a stack of movies and TV series sitting next to a rock on the table in the living room. “Dinner will be ready in around 15 minutes.”

Error nodded and headed towards the movies as you walked back into the kitchen.

What were you doing?  
.  
.  
.

“Dinner’s ready!” You yelled to Error and began serving up the tacos onto two separate plates. The sound of soft footsteps made you turn your head and smile at Error, the dark skeleton seeming to be taken back by the positive facial feature as you handed him a plate. “Here you go,” you hummed and grabbed a plate for yourself as you pushed the pie on the counter further back.

“That’s for later~” You sung under your breath.

The two of you headed towards the living room and both took one end of the sofa as Error turned on the movie. It appeared he had chosen an anime that the Papyrus and Sans in this timeline owned. It was about a girl who could jump through time and space but she had a limited amount of ‘time skips’ and there was a love interest, blah, blah, blah, arguing, kiss, happy ending. Yay.

By the end of the anime, you noticed both you and Error had finished the tacos. The only thing left was the pie.

“Ready for dessert?”

Error seemed to jump at your sudden interruption and looked down at his plate, “Oh yEah. I forgOT where I was foR a MomeNt.” He handed you his plate and you stacked it on top of yours.

“S’okay. I’ll be back in a moment. Wanna pick another movie whilst you wait?”  
.  
.  
.

It seemed after your first invite in having Error over for dinner, he gathered you wouldn’t mind having him around more often. It sort of became a thing for Error to join you for dinner every evening and sometimes, if you were lucky, he’d bring a few new movies for the two of to watch. It wasn’t until Error was late one evening that you noticed how much you had begun to care for the villainous skeleton. It kind of struck you suddenly when you were slowly mixing the batter for a red velvet cake and blankly staring out the window.

Did you have Stockholm syndrome?

You shook your head at the silly thought. That was ridiculous! You merely missed the company and without having someone to talk too, you were bored. That was all. But you did miss Error, just a bit. After you got over the ‘I only keep you alive for my benefit’ part of his personality, he was a pretty funny guy. And there had been a few times when he managed to open up to you, although those moments were rare and short.

“Hey (Y/N), I’m bAck~” You turned away from the window and walked out of the kitchen, catching sight of Error as he placed a bag on the table outside of the kitchen. He turned towards you and sniffed the air, “What’s coOking? It smells gOod.”

You chuckled at Error’s behaviour and glanced down at his stomach. After he started coming over for dinner Error started to gain a bit of weight. It wasn’t that noticeable, you only noticed because his hoodie was a little snugger than usual.

“I’m making burger and chips,” you grinned, “and for pudding I’m going to have some fruit but there’s some treacle tart left for you.” Error grinned at the mention of pudding. He adored sweet things.

“SouNds amaZing~” You smiled at Error’s positive response and headed back to the kitchen, the black skeleton trailing behind you. Going back to work, you asked how his day went and you were glad that he didn’t mention about destroying any Universes. The first (and last) time Error told you he killed everyone off in a Universe, it had not ended well. Let’s just say he did not get any dinner that night and returned the next day with a large bag of DVDs and an echo flower repeating a very begrudging ‘I’m sorry’ over and over. He got an extra helping of ice cream that night.

Drifting back to reality, you pulled the tray of chips out of the oven and happened to glance in Error’s direction. A sudden rush of heat flooded your cheeks as Error appeared to have his eyes trained on your body as you fluttered around the kitchen. What made the blush darken was the shy smile that replaced his usual malicious smirk and the warmth in his black and white pupils. You chose to ignore the loving gaze and began to place the food on two plates.

What was happening to you?  
.  
.  
.

“That was terrible!” You laughed, your chest heaving as Error smirked.

“You’re LAughing, you Loved it,” he smirked and kicked your leg playfully. You pulled away from his kicks and Error chuckled as he knew that you wouldn’t retaliate for he had a phobia of others touching him.

“I know! And I hate it,” you sniggered and collapsed against the arm of your sofa. Well, it might as well be your sofa. You’ve been living here for the past seven months.

A frown formed on your face.

You wondered if Papyrus was okay. Had Chara reset yet? Maybe in the next reset he’d forget about you and Papyrus would move on with Sans and find another best friend. Someone stronger. Someone more determined. Someone who could protect him as much as he protected them. You felt the burning sensation of tears begin to gather at the corners of your eyes.

“-N)? hEy, (Y/N)?” You felt a soft, almost unnoticeable, tap on your shoulder and turned towards Error. His smile was wiped off his face and you noticed his pupils were dilated.

“O-Oh, sorry Error,” you formed a fake smile, “I was just thinking.”

Error’s face shifted to something between malice and agony, “I know. YoU were speakig out loud.” His posture shifted so Error was leant over his knees whilst his arms supported him and you watched as Error ran a hand over his skull. He murmured something and you had to ask him to repeat it.

“I saId, ‘iS YouR Papyrus thaT important?’” Error turned his head towards you and you blinked in surprise. You pulled your knees up and rested your head on top of them.

“Well,” you sighed, “Yeah. Paps is pretty important to me.” You heard Error murmur something under his breath and chose to ignore it. “Both him and Sans were- ARE my best friends! When I fell into the Underground for the first time, they accepted me with open arms. And you can imagine my surprise when I discovered Papyrus remembered resets too.” Tears had begun to drip down your face. “One of my favourite memories of him was when I woke up from a nightmare and Papyrus knew what to do immediately. He simply sat down and hugged me. He rocked and hugged me until I calmed down, letting me take my time until I stopped crying,” you let out a somewhat choked sob and brushed away some tears. “From then on he was my best friend and I loved him to pieces. He’s such an amazing monster.” You chuckled weakly, “God, I’m sorry, Error! I didn’t mean to get so mushy and pathetic.”

More tears continued to fall.

“I don’t know why I’m so emotional today!” You began to rub your face more frantically.

A pair of arms enveloped your body and you found your face buried into the side of Error’s shoulder as he rocked you side to side. You noticed he was murmuring something repeatedly and it took you a moment to realise he was repeating ‘I’m sorry’ into your hair. Had you not been so shocked at Error hugging you, you probably would have hugged back.

“(Y/N), would yoU LikE iT more if you went hoMe? If yOu returNEd to UndERswAp?” Your heart skipped a beat at Error’s words and you let a choked sob of joy. You flung your arms around him and knocked the two of you over.

“YES! Please, I miss them,” you sobbed and a watery smile formed over your mouth. “Thank you, Error. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” You leant down and placed a kiss on his teeth. You froze against the sensation of enamel and just realised you had overstepped your boundaries. Error hated being touched, you were touching him, he had probably never wanted anyone to kiss him.

You were kissing him.

As you began to pull away, a pair of arms wrapped around your waist and Error’s face tilted so he could apply more pressure onto your lips. A quiet squeak escaped your lips when his hands began to trail up and down your spine, his phalanges pressing between each dip very lightly. You slowly closed your eyes and cradled his head between your hands.

A moment passed and the two of you pulled away.

“I-!” Your face became flushed at your actions and Error stared at you with such adoration that you couldn’t help but smile at him, “Error. When we get back to my timeline, would you like to stay with me? I understand you think every universe is a glitch but please,” you stroked his skull, “I want to stay with you.”

Another smile and one kiss later, you were back in Underswap with Error by your side and a furious army of monsters ready to attack him.

One step at a time.

Error got his blue strings ready.  
You groaned.

**One step at a time.**


	24. Grillby - Phone Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Personal Headcanon: Grillby appears very intimidating and closed off but secretly he is a giant, dorky and oblivious cinnamon roll who has a huge soft spot for children.**

Holy mother of god.

He’s on fire.

The bartender is on fire and no one is giving a flying fuck.

He is literally just standing there, burning, behind a bar with tons of alcohol and wiping a glass like it’s normal.

Are you high?  
Did someone spike your drink?

You twirled the non-alcoholic drink within your hand and stared at the clear contents. There was no trace of abnormal fizzing or discolouring. Sniffing the top of the glass, you noted there was no odd smell or putrid stench. It seemed fine. But by looking at that flaming bartender, you knew that you were not ok.

“Aunty (Y/N)! Aunty (Y/N)!” An excited chant broke your train of thought and you turned around, spying a certain excited five-year-old as they tried to escape Sans’s grasp whilst the skeleton was attempting to pull the small child’s winter coat off. Once free of their prison of cloth, the brunet child ran across the restaurant and crashed into your stomach with enough force that it almost made you tumble back onto the leather cushions of your seat.

Collecting your breath and catching Sans giving you a smug wink, you smiled down at your ‘nibling’ (a gender neutral term that was similar to nephew or niece) and pulled them into a tight hug. An excited squeak escaped the small child’s mouth and you laughed out a reply, “Hey Frisk, how are you doing, sweetheart?”

“I’m good! Mommy a-and Daddy,” you internally awed at Frisk as they called Sans their Dad, “said that I could have MK over for a sleepover! It’s going to be so much fun.” Frisk smooshed their cheeks together in joy and you resisted the urge to pinch both the red circles of flesh. “We’re gonna stay up soooo late and not go to bed until 9.30!” The urge became stronger as Frisk clasped one of your hands in their two palms, “But you have’ta promise not to tell Mommy or Daddy.” A small chuckle arose from your throat as Frisk stared at you with a serious face that did not suit their personality at all.

“I promise, Frisk,” you locked both their and your pinky fingers together, “But you have to save one of your Mom’s cookies for me.” The excited five-year-old nodded and nitted their eyebrows together into a very familiar and determined expression.

“I PROMISE!” Frisk kissed your cheek and giggled as Sans came back with a bottle of ketchup in his hands.

“What’d ya promise, Frisk?” The small skeleton patted Frisk on the head and they huffed, batting Sans’s hand and tugging him into the opposite booth to you.

“Nothin’, it’s a secret!” Frisk looked at Sans seriously, “No Daddy’s allowed to know!” Your soul melted at the sight of Sans pupils turning into small hearts as he stared at Frisk in complete adoration. It looked like he was still adjusting to Frisk deciding that he was their Dad after Sans had started dating Toriel.

“Ok kid, whatever floats your boat,” at Sans’s words, the flamed bartender from before walked up behind him and placed a coke-float in front of Frisk. You groaned slightly at Sans’s pun and the skeleton grinned wider. He purposefully made the worst puns around you. You knew it and Sans knew that you knew.

“Thanks Grillby,” Sans patted the man’s arm and you flinched subconsciously. Surely that hurt... Or maybe you were high. Maybe. “You’ve always got my back with your perfect timing,” Sans chuckled and the flamed man gave a curt nod, his face seeming to linger on you before he turned away, tray still in hand and the remainder of his drinks on your table. You continued to stare as the heated man walked away, the flickering of his flames seeming to accent the employment vest he wore and his black trousers. You only stared harder until he was out of sight and leant back into your seat with furrowed eyebrows.

He seemed familiar.

You shrugged and turned towards Sans, you had been in this restaurant before and had probably seen Grillby waiting on other tables.

“Sans,” the skeleton hummed and looked up from Frisk doodling on a napkin, “how did you touch…” You trailed off and picked the man’s name from your memory, “Grillby, if he is… On fire?” Your voice increased in pitch and found yourself rethinking what you had said. Surely Grillby was a monster and the fire was part of him. Was it racist to say it out loud? Oh god, what if you offended someone?!

During your internal panic, Sans let out a chuckle and leant back into his seat, the bottle of ketchup still clutched in his grasp. “Nah kid, Grillby is a fire elemental but he can control his temperature,” a quiet ‘heh’ escaped Sans’s lipless mouth, “At least… Most of the time. He was flickering a lot a moment ago.” Sans winked your way, “I think he may have the hots for you, kid. If the pink swirls in his flames said anything, that is.”

You stared at Sans incredulously and blinked, “What?” If you weren’t so confused by Sans description of Grillby’s flickering flames and ‘swirls of pink’, you’d probably be hitting him for telling another pun.

Sans sent another wink your way and raised the bottle of ketchup to his mouth, “Just wait, kid.” This seemed to catch Frisk’s attention and they batted Sans arm, their drawing being pushed into his face and making the skeleton snicker as he gestured for Frisk to show you what they had drawn.

Frisk turned to you with a completely innocent face as they rose their drawing to show you. Your eyes widened as you caught sight of Frisk’s picture, which appeared to be a picture of you and Grillby standing next to each other, both holding each other’s hand and Grillby was a dark magenta colour whilst his ‘hair’ was formed into a comical ‘boom’ fashion that Frisk probably saw on TV. Two crudely drawn words sat between yours and Grillby’s heads.

Aunty (Y/N)- was drawn in red crayon.  
Uncle Grillby- was written in green crayon.

A heart was drawn in pink crayon between the two names.

A choked gasp came from beside you, which made you turn around and low and behold, a certain fire-elemental had stopped next to you when Frisk had offered to show their drawing to you. Your cheeks became flushed as both you and Grillby turned to each other, the poor fire elemental on the verge of combusting as his face portrayed a flaming strawberry. You probably weren’t any better.

“Well,” you pushed out of your seat, “That is my cue to leave before I die of embarrassment.” You patted Frisk’s head and placed your share of money on the table, “It was nice to see you guys. You too, Grillby.” You awkwardly patted the burning monster’s shoulder and headed towards the door, “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

As the door slowly shut behind you, a final sentence made you stop dead in your tracks.

 

  
_“Do you think I will be brave enough to get her phone number next time?”_


	25. AfterTale!Sans - She's adorable

It was so cold.

Why did it have to be so cold?

There were no monsters around.

Why did you have to be so lonely?

A sob almost racked through your body but you defied the sadness that began to resurface and pushed forward. The orange jumper slung around your waist and blue bandanna tied around your neck could have been used as protection against the harsh wind or to cover the large gash on your cheek, but you couldn’t be bothered to move either items of clothing. 

They were just reminders. Reminders of your lost friends.

Reminders of how you could have helped BUT THEY DIDN’T LET YOU.

A soft noise escaped your throat and tears began to spill down your cheeks. The kid just had to kill them all before Christmas. Did they really want to cause you so much pain by leaving you alone and cold, without any friends or family to spend the holidays with? And to think that you had bought everyone presents, even THEM. You weren’t even sure where the presents were any more. In a blind rage you had almost torn everything in the Skelebros’ home to shreds, except their assigned rooms. You still weren’t brave enough to face Papyrus and Sans’s belongings yet.

The cold had finally began to seep into your bones as you stopped by the usual sentry station.

Heh.

Bones.

Papyrus would have loved that pun.

More tears fell and your shoulders shook in remorse. You missed Papyrus’s laidback attitude and kindness. You missed Sans’s excitement for everyday and his, albeit inedible, tacos. You missed Alphys and Undyne’s gross cuteness as they tried to confess their feelings to each other. You missed-

A loud ‘pop!’ Stopped your pity party and a creak made you turn around, your hands still supporting your body as they rested on Sans’s sentry station.

“Are you sure this is the right timeline, Fresh?”

A choked gasp escaped your mouth and you almost fell over at the sound of such a voice. It sounded like Sans. Was he still alive? Maybe he thought the kid was still around and had been in hiding ever since his fight with Fri- Chara. Your legs moved away from the sentry station as more voices echoed through the empty landscape.

“You betcha, Classic. Now move your diddly-darn-butt and let’s look for the survivors!”

Your feet began to gain speed as the voices increased in loudness. Sans was alive! He was here. You weren’t alone.

“I’m not sure, Fresh. It looks like the whole timeline is empt-!” You dashed forward, Papyrus’s hoodie nosily crinkling as the remaining honey packets feel from his hoodie pocket.

“SANS!” Tears began to fall faster and heavier as the sight of the small skeleton, his black sockets staring at you in surprise. You stopped. Wait. Where was his armour? And Sans’s pupils weren’t round, white pinpricks. They were blue with rings. And in this circumstance, they would probably be shaped into stars or heart.

You stepped back and your heart began to beat faster.

He wasn’t your best friend.

“A human?” The Sans knockoff walked forward and reached a hand out to you. You pulled back even further.

“You aren’t my Sans,” your voice began to shake, “You aren’t Blue.” A hand instinctively grabbed the bandanna around your neck and the Sans in front of you stared in wonder. His white pupils seemed to widen and he lowered the stretched out hand.

“So, this is UnderSwap 2.6,” the Sans smiled softly and glanced back at another skeleton. Another Sans lookalike. “Which means you must be (Y/N),” the Sans turned back to you and took a hesitant step forward, “I couldn’t even imagine how independent you would grow up to be, kid.” A frown replaced your shocked expression and you stepped forward, your 

Determination flaring up at the supposed nickname.

“I am NOT a child.” The Sans’s smile grew wider and he chuckled, an odd twinkle in his eye as he looked at you.

“You always say that, no matter what Timeline it is.”

Timeline?

“What do you mean by Timel-?” Your question was stopped by the… Eccentric Sans as he jumped in between you and the other Sans.

“Sorry to stop your re-FRESHing chat,” both Sans snickered at this. “But we only have two or so minutes left until we have to return to the party,” the eccentric Sans turned towards you, 

“So bud. Whaddya say you come with us? We got games and food. There are some pretty chill peeps you’d probs loveeee to meet.”

You eyed them both in confusion, “What do you mean-?” The eccentric Sans teleported in front of you, cutting you off… AGAIN.

“No time for your silly-willy questions, bud.” He grabbed your wrist and the other Sans’s shoulder, “Quick introduction. I’m FreshTale Sans, call me Fresh,” he grinned impishly at you. “And this skeleton here is UnderTale Sans, the Classic.”

Sans waved.

You stared in confusion.

“Now that’s over, off we go!~” Fresh ran towards a closed door that had randomly popped up in the snowy landscape, “Please keep all limbs and heads tucked in!” You could only obey the skeleton as he crashed through the door.  
.  
.  
.  
.

After a few moments of complete stillness and no more jerky actions you, Fresh let go of your wrist and coaxed your eyes open by batting your cheeks playfully. Cracking a (e/c) orb open, the other eye opened as your eyes grew wide and you stared amongst the skeleton surrounding you. Fresh still stood next to you with Sans- but you weren’t looking at them as the sound of Christmas music floated through the air and you watched as a series of young children ran by, a few skeletons and humans chasing after them whilst playfully laughing. Not to mention that all the skeletons looked like Sans and Papyrus, and the young children looked exactly like you did when you were six. Plus, the older humans had similar features to Frisk.

What was going on?

“ATTENTION EVERYONE!” You whipped around to Fresh and Sans, wide grins stretched out on both of their faces as they handed you a (f/c) jumper with an incredibly terrible and ugly design on it that it almost made you laugh.

“WE HAVE AN UNFAMILIAR GUESTS WITH US,” Sans looped an arm around your shoulders, “PLEASE WELCOME (Y/N) FROM UNDERSWAP 2.6!” A series of whoops and cheers filled the atmosphere as skeletons, children and adults looked at you with kind and welcoming smiles on their faces. You weren’t sure how to react and smiled shakily in return, a few children looking at you in wonder.

“WOAH! I grow up really pretty!” A small child squealed and grabbed another skeletons hand, their eyes gleaming excitedly. Looking at the skeleton, your heart skipped a beat at the sight of Papyrus. YOUR PAPYRUS.

“You sure do, kid.” He affectionately petted the six-year-old’s head and they batted his hand away.

“I’m not a kid!” Papyrus laughed at the child’s reaction and placed a soft kiss on their crown. He seemed to catch your eyes as Papyrus stood up, picking the kid up with him and moved towards you. His eye sockets trained on you.

“Hey.” You blinked in surprise as he approached you in such a relaxed manner.

“Hi…” You were trying so hard not to grab Papyrus and to feel how real he was.

“You’re probably really confused, aren’t you?” He smiled softly and you immediately noticed something off. That wasn’t your Papyrus’s smile. Your Papyrus’s smile rose at the left side of his teeth and he always subconsciously tilted his head.

“Yeah. Yeah I am.” The kid in Papyrus’s arms giggled and they reached out towards you, their wiggling seeming to make Papyrus’s grip begin to slip. You moved forward and lifted the child away from the tall skeleton, only to prevent any injuries for either of them. That only excited the child more as they ‘boop’ed your nose and grabbed your cheeks.

“I am really, really pretty!” They yelled loudly, “Ooh. If you’re an older version of me, does that mean I can date Sans now? Cause you’re me and everything.”

Wait.

What?

The Papyrus before you began to shake with laughter as your bewitched stare and he snorted as the child in your arms stared at you eagerly.

“Uh… I guess?” An embarrassed blush dusted your cheeks, “But I’ve never looked at Sans like that before. He’s more like a brother.” The child in your arms gasped and clamped onto your cheeks again.

“BUT HE’S SO COOL! I SHOULD DATE HIM! GO ASK HIM OUT.” The child stared at you with wide eyes that gleamed with determination, “PLEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE?” Papyrus pried the ‘you’ out of your arms and calmed his laughter down a bit more.

“Slow down, (Y/N). Just because this (Y/N) is you, doesn’t mean she likes the same skeleton you do~” Papyrus taunted and the (Y/N) in his arms huffed, rolled over and grumbled into his chest with puffed cheeks.

“Sorry about that (Y/N),” you only nodded. “Anyway, as I was saying before. You’re probably really confused,” you nodded again. “Well, everyone here is from a different timeline. A different point of time. An alternative route. A different experience.” Papyrus looked at you, as to make sure you were following. “Everyone here will know you, and you will know them. Every skeleton here is an alternative version of Sans or a different version of me, Papyrus. The kids you see around us,” a few children ran by as to confirm Papyrus, “are you. In most timelines, you are still a child and Frisk is an adult.”

And so continued your lesson on the mechanics of timelines.

It probably would have been more helpful if you hadn’t spaced out halfway through.

Oh dear…  
.  
.  
.  
.

You never thought that you’d ever say this, but thank god Papyrus left you alone. It had almost been an hour since you had arrived at this mysterious destination and about two thirds of that time had been listening to Papyrus tell you about timelines whilst his (Y/N) snoozed against his chest. The thing was, it probably wouldn’t have been so bad if it hadn’t been for the constant reminders that the Papyrus before you wasn’t your best friend.

“Ugh, at least I know somewhat of what’s going on now,” You sighed and sat on a chair the furthest away from all the chaos. Usually you would’ve been eager to meet new monster and learn about them, but after all that had happened today, you weren’t really interested in new friends and just wanted a hug from your old friends.

“Heh. What timeline are you from?” You glanced up at the new voice and noticed that it was another Sans, except he was glitching? And injured. Very injured. Your motherly instincts flared up and you stood up to get a better look, only stopping yourself a moment later.

“Oh.” You realised he had asked you a question. “UnderSwap 2.6, I think?” The Sans rose a brow bone at you and your heart stopped when his eye sockets turned completely black.

“H E H . I D O N ‘ T B E L I E V E Y O U ‘ R E T E L L I N G T H E T R U T H .”

An ominous atmosphere flooded around the two of you and your eyes quickly scanned the situation. On one hand it was probably a good idea to run, on another hand you could probably talk yourself out of the situation and lastly, you still were very concerned for the Sans’s injuries. Could skeletons get infections?

“I honestly don-!”

“(Y/N)?!” Your head and the Sans’s head whipped around at the new voice and your heart skipped a beat when two familiar skeletons raced towards you. Blue was staring at you with such adoration that you could feel tears piling up and Paps looked ready to hug you and never let go.

“Blue? Orange?” You began to walk over cautiously and watched for any reactions that happened after to referring towards the skelebros as the childish nicknames you had created for the pair. The two stopped and then began moving to you even faster. They couldn’t be your friends.

Could they?

“(Y/N)!” Sans crashed into your chest and you could feel his tears seeping into your shirt. Papyrus followed closely and pulled both you and Sans into a tight hug, your head resting against his collarbones. This was exactly how they used to hug you. It was them.

“Oh my god. You’re alive.” Papyrus started to murmur repeatedly and hugged you tighter, “You’re alive and you’re here.” Sans only spoke to you with soft sobs.

“I’m alive?” You pulled back and stared at the two brothers, “But you two are the ones who died.” Papyrus and Sans glanced at the clothing tied around your neck and waist as you emphasized your point. Sans seemed to shake in shock as he saw the bandana tied around your neck and Papyrus pulled you back into a hug.

“Heh. Looks like what Error was saying, was true.” Papyrus rested his chin on your head, “You’re (Y/N) from UnderSwap 2.6 whilst Sans and I are from UnderSwap 2.7. In our timeline we are the only survivors. In your timeline, you are the only survivor.”

Sans joined the hug but didn’t join the conversation. He simply whispered softly, “You’re alive. Our Red is alive.”

Your determined soul skipped a beat at the nickname.

They’re from another timeline.

Yet.

They’re still YOUR Papyrus and Sans.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Another hour had passed after your reunion with Skelebros and you had barely left their presence since then. The three of you didn’t speak much about your loses and instead, you swapped the idea of speaking for hugs and physical contact. It was so much nicer.

“Hey.”

You gulped at the voice. It was the Sans you had managed to piss off. The injured one. Oh why did you choose to get a drink by yourself? You slowly turned from the drinks table, which happened to be in the kitchen of your mysterious destination, and towards the familiar looking Sans. His deadly demeanour vanished as soon as your eyes met and a soft smile covered his features.

“Hey,” he repeated. “I’m sorry for scaring you earlier, we don’t have many adult versions of (Y/N) hanging around and with you not knowing which timeline you came from, I thought you were a phony or a puppet Error brought for fun.” You nodded with a dumbfounded expression on your face and shrugged. You didn’t even know who Error was.

“It’s alright, don’t sweater it.” It seemed to take the Sans a moment to realise your pun as you tugged at the Christmas jumper on your body, and a snort escaped him.

“Holy-!” He continued to laugh, “That was a tearible pun.” You cocked an eyebrow as the Sans pointed to the tear across his torso, and a wave of laughter caught you both.

“Think you can do beater?” You grabbed a whisk beater from besides the Sans and tapped him on his cheek.

“You snow it,” he poked the snow on your jumper, making you flinch back from the tickling sensation on your stomach.

“You can do it,” you picked up a tin can.

“Do you think that you beleaf in me?” The Sans lifted a bailey leaf and waved it in your face.

“Of course! You think I would linen to you?” The Sans made a face at that pun.

“Boo, that was bad.” You only laughed at his reply.

“Hey, not all of them are winers,” you chuckled as a glass of wine was handed to you by an adult Frisk. The Frisk had been listening to your conversation and you noticed them after your second pun.

“That’s cheating!” The Sans mock gasped and the two of you dissolved into another flood of laughter as the Frisk walked away. As the two of you calmed down, the Sans raised his hand, “I’m Genocide Sans by the way. Call me Geno~” You shook his hand with a grin still in place.

“(Y/N). But you already know that,” you hummed and Geno nodded with your hand still in his grasp.

“I’ve gotta say, (Y/N). I never imagined the child version of you would ever grow up to be such…” Geno trailed off as he tried to find the right word. “Well, such an adult.” You laughed at his terrible description.

“I’m the same when I look at all the Frisk’s here, all I can see are kids again.” You chuckled lowly and sipped the wine in your hand. Huh. It was actually warm, alcoholic cranberry juice. 

Go figure.

“By the way,” you turned towards Geno, “I’ve been meaning to ask how you are dealing with everything. Pretty much everyone here knows you are new to the whole ‘multiverse’ and ‘timeline’ thing.” You couldn’t help but smile at the concerned expression on the skeleton’s face, Geno looked like he was trying not to say anything that may cause any offense to you.

“I’m pretty good,” you leant against the counter besides you and Geno. “It did take me a while to digest everything but this is definitely the happiest I’ve been in months,” you sent a sloppy smile his way, “And I got to show all the younger versions of me how cool they become. It will help a lot in their teenage years, knowing how awesome and attractive they become.” You joked and took another sip of the cranberry juice.

Geno chuckled at your fake narcissism and leant against the counter with you. The two of you stayed silent for a few moments and watched as smaller versions of you were carried by skeletons, played games with other yous or curled up in random places as they fell asleep. You managed to stifle an ‘aww’ when a Papyrus and Sans, both children, walked by with a toddler version of you slowly walking in between them. They were so supportive! And an audible coo did escape your mouth when a possibly teenager version of you walked by with a baby carrier on her front, a small Sans inside, and a Papyrus with large canines and red eyes curled into her side. A smiling Frisk followed close behind.

“You have a huge soft spot for kids, don’t you?” Geno’s random comment made you jump and whip around towards him.

“I- Uh- Yeah. I love them a lot,” you smiled shyly. “I’ve always wanted to be a parent, probably ever since I was a kid!” You laughed, “Pretty silly, right?” You turned towards Geno and noticed that he quickly twisted his head around, a light (almost unnoticeable) blush on his cheeks.

“Not really. If you want to be a parent, all you’ve got to do is find a suitable partner and work from there. And if you really want to have kids, you can have several… Can’t you?” Geno turned to you with general curiosity, “Humans can reproduce more than once… Right?” You nodded and laughed at his curiosity.

“Yes,” you smiled, “Humans can have more than one kid. Most parents stop with two or three children, though I’ve known others to have more.” A sudden thought then struck you. “Speaking of motherliness, do your injuries hurt? Do you need help with them?”

Geno froze at your words and chuckled, “Nah, they don’t hurt. And speaking of help, there isn’t much I can do about them.” He trailed off after that and awkwardly scratched his vertebrae.

“Welp, I know something that always helps!” Geno looked at you curiously and watched as a Hershey’s kiss fell out of your front pocket and into you open palm. You carefully unwrapped the chocolate and pushed it into Geno’s mouth so quickly he had no choice to accept. “Boop! Here’s a kiss for your injuries. Feel better soon, okay?”

As soon as your hand fell from his mouth, a voice called out for you and two child versions of you raced up to you. Their begging eyes and eager words made you putty in their hands, which meant you were dragged away with so much as a quick ‘See you later!’ towards Geno.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Oh my god.” Geno watched as you joined several child versions of you on the floor and helped the draw some pictures for their guardians. A startled expression was still on his face from when you had hand-fed him a Hershey’s kiss.

“She’s adorable.” Geno watched as you let the two babybones versions of him and Papyrus sat down with you, the toddler you curling up on your lap.

A large smile curled on his face, “I’m going to **K E E P H E R**.”

A heavy hand rested on Geno’s shoulder and a smaller hand gripped his jumper. Turning around to see who was interrupting his possessive moment, the half-dead monster visibly paled when he was met with the sight of the two UnderSwap brothers gazing at him with glowing eye sockets.

“Think again, pal.”


	26. CurseTale!Papyrus - Horrifying yet Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood, slight gore and cannibalism mentioned (although it does not happen)
> 
> A different adaptation of HorrorTale.

Laboured breathing was the only noise that you could hear for miles. The tight grip of Frisk’s fingers wrapped around your hand was the only thing you could feel as you kept running.

You needed to escape.

You needed to stay safe.

You needed to get home.

Wherever home was.

 

A loud growl made Frisk squeak and a slur of words ran from your mouth, just like a stream of water as the growling turned into loud laughter.

“No. Non. Niet. Nein. Nada. Fuck no. Fuck off.”

A loud scraping noise came from behind you and Frisk pressed closer to your side.

“NOPE!”

You continued running through the heavy snow that blocked your path, light footsteps echoing all around you as the tall monster trailed closely behind you and the small child by your side. On any normal occasion, you definitely wouldn’t swear in the eight-year-old’s presence, but as a blood thirsty and dangerous monster was following the two of you. You thought that was enough of an excuse to let out one or two swears. As long as the kid didn’t start copying your bad language.

Several more swears escaped your mouth as you turned around with wide (e/c) eyes and saw how close the monster was. A loud yelp left your mouth as two red pupils glowed at you from only a metre away. On instincts, you scooped Frisk up (luckily they were rather small for their age) and continued to sprint through the forestry as more footsteps followed from behind. You were so thankful for the adrenaline rush right now.

The tapping of footsteps soon faded away and you began to slow to an uneasy jog. Everything was so quiet now. The only noise was the heavy thudding of your heart and the crunch of snow under your footsteps. You were thankful that Frisk was such a neutral child and that they seemed to be more occupied in counting your heartbeats than the actual dangers around you. A heavy breath made your shoulders slump and you began to walk at a quick pace. You and Frisk needed to get out of the cold weather. Snow was beginning to fall and it was starting to form a blizzard.

“It’s okay, we’re fine.” You assured Frisk as they huddled closer to your chest and made a noise of discomfort as some of the cold air whipped at their nostrils. You adjusted the red scarf around your neck to protect Frisk’s face.

You wished that you could remember anything before the two of you had landed in the ‘Underground’. You had tried to get Frisk to tell you anything about the surface, but they appeared reluctant as they remained silent and only replied to you with rushed hand gestures.

If only you had learnt ASL.

“It’s alright. We’re fine,” you assured Frisk again and they looked up at you with shining eyes. At this point, you weren’t sure if you were reassuring them or yourself.

The red lantern in Frisk’s hand glowed ominously within the dark forestry and you continued trekking forward, the small child in your arms clutching your shirt even tighter at every crack of a stick or rustle of leaves.

You couldn’t blame them.

You were in this situation because of that skeleton earlier.

Sans.

The skeleton was scary, but you had told yourself and Frisk that looks could be deceiving. If only you had performed the same actions that Frisk had done when they were faced with Toriel. Just run and never look back.

And now you were running from said skeleton’s brother, the Great and Terrifying Papyrus.

Sans had been nice and he cracked jokes, even though some of them were rather dark. You couldn’t name any villain that took time to care for their enemies, ensuring they were fed and warm. Nor could you think of any nemesis that cracked jokes with their enemies in such a relaxed manner. You thought that you had found a decent guy who could assist you and Frisk in returning to the surface, but you were wrong.

Damn were you wrong.

As soon as Sans’s brother, Papyrus, had appeared… Everything turned to a complete nightmare. The tall skeleton towered over both Frisk and you. He was almost 7 feet tall and had gangly legs that took up most of his body. Papyrus appeared harmless at first and you thought that he could also help Frisk and you. That was until his red pupils met your eyes and Papyrus cocked his head to the side. You were fine with that until he twisted his head in a complete circle and his jaw opened to display blood and drool.

Your face had paled and Frisk noticed Sans immediate distress as he reached out for the two of you. This only made Papyrus more intrigued and suddenly realisation seemed to flash past his pupils, a torn smile forming over his cracked features and a hand shot forward to grab you.

Garbled words fell from Papyrus’s mouth, “A human!” You dodged the incoming claw and Frisk clutched your hand tighter, their small fingers turning pale as they gripped onto you. 

Frisk had looked over to Sans for help, but the skeleton had vanished into thin air as you were faced with the animalistic brother of his.

And now, after what seemed like hours, Papyrus had ended the chase. He had left you and Frisk alone to wander the Underground by yourselves. Relief coursed through your veins, but it was short-lived as you heard the thump of black stumps approaching at a fast pace. Your head whipped around and the red light of Frisk’s lantern made the sight ever more frightening.

Papyrus was staring at you as he remained on all fours and the twisted smile from before remained on his face. Your (e/c) orbs stared at him as he stared back. You cautiously took a step forward. So did Papyrus. You froze but the smile on Papyrus’s face was slowly falling into something much less animalistic than before. You met his eye sockets and he watched you with a blank look on his face.

“Human?”

Your hand stopped moving and remained hovering in the air as it stayed by Papyrus’s head. The gangly skeleton tilted his head again.

“Why have we stopped running?” You felt Frisk shiver in your arms, their brown eyes staring at Papyrus with terror evident in their pupils. You swallowed thickly and moved your hand, the movement catching the skeletons attention as his eyes trained on your bare wrist. A wave of terror rushed over you as his red pupils stared at the veins prominent through your skin.

Your throat closed up and your mouth felt dry, “We- I- Um.” Papyrus moved from his crouched state and stood up, his tall posture making any words that had formed vanish in an instant. Frisk continued to shake in your arms and a hand reflexively reached up to stroke their hair, your fingers applying pressure at certain points on their scalp and making Frisk become putty in your hands. Your eyes glanced up from the small child and you blinked in surprise when Papyrus was much closer than before, his body hunched over as he leant down and watched the way you comforted Frisk with such fascination that it made you raise an eyebrow.

“Why are you doing such things to the tiny human?”

You adjusted Frisk in your arms and let their head rest against your shoulder, their dark eyes droopy and large bags decorated the skin under them. “It soothes them,” you stroked Frisk’s head, “Makes them less terrified and more comfortable with the situation.” Your eyes looked to Papyrus’s face and he was a little further away than before. “And to answer your other question,” you continued, “I’m really tired and you don’t appear as a threat any more…” You trailed off uneasily.

“Are you?”

The skeleton slowly sank to his knees, so his face was the same height as yours. “Humans are food here,” you clutched Frisk tighter and moved backwards. “Asgore needs another human’s soul to free all monsters and allow us to see the surface,” you took a larger step back and noted how your body seemed to be shaking in fear due to Papyrus’s words. “But, you are fun, human.”

You stopped moving and stilled as Papyrus reached forward and traced the side of your face, his claw seeming to drag over a painful area and you flinched away. “You are fun and have good games,” Papyrus seemed to smile at this, “And we have many dead humans here to eat so I do not see the need to kill another. Even though it would provide another soul which would aid our plan to release all monsters from the Underground.”

You swallowed again and Papyrus continued to stare.

“Come with me,” he reached out several clawed phalanges for you to hold, “You can come rest at mine and my brother’s home. I wish to play many puzzles with you.”  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Brother! Why must you always leave your socks lying about?”

This was not what you expected.

Not. At. All.

“Heh. Sorry Papyrus, I’m just bone tired right now.”

And there goes Sans with another pun.

“Sans, shut up and host!”

Did Sans really not understand that Papyrus didn’t have much of a sense of humour (or love of puns for that matter) and that the continuous puns would only make him fussier and angrier. Or maybe it was some kind of personal torture that Sans enjoyed putting Papyrus through? Nah. That was unlikely. The two skeletons were brothers, and family never intentionally tortured one another.

“Fine, fine. Hey kid, whadd’ya want to do?” You watched as Sans sat next to Frisk, who appeared to be warming up to him rather fast, and the eight-year-old excitedly signed something to him. Amidst your confusion, Sans snorted and patted Frisk’s head.

“Sure kid, drawing it is~” You blinked and realised that Sans understood ASL. Before you could question him about it, the skeleton left the room and returned with several scrap pieces of paper and pens. He laid them across the floor and let Frisk jump onto them. They turned towards Sans and signed something that made his cheeks flare up.

“Frisk, what did you just say?” You asked curiously and they turned towards you, wrote something on one piece of paper and flipped it around to show you.  
‘I said ‘Thanks, Teddy!’’ An unattractive snort escaped your throat and you moved one of your hands to cup over your mouth. Sans sent a half-hearted glare your way but Frisk pulled his attention away from you before you could begin to feel threatened.

“Dinner is served!”

Sans, you and Frisk turned to Papyrus as he exited the kitchen with a large slab of meat on two plates. He crouched down and placed the plate in front of Frisk, then handed the second plate to you. “Enjoy~” You looked at the food and felt all the blood rush from your face when you noticed a finger amongst the vegetables. A human finger.

“Frisk, don’t eat the meat!” The small child before you stopped their movements, a piece of meat on their fork that was heading for their mouth. Frisk lowered their hand and you quickly moved to grab the plate away from them. In a frantic hurry, you didn’t notice the look of betrayal cover Papyrus’s face as you started to scrape the thick substance (hopefully gravy) off of Frisk’s food. A wave of nausea overcame your stomach as you moved the liquid and the familiar tint of human skin made you drop the fork and knife.

“Where’s your bathroo-?” You felt your stomach lurch and made a mad dash to the kitchen, luckily managing to drag a chair up to the tremendously tall sink before a series of undigested food came back up from your stomach. Frisk, Papyrus and Sans all followed behind you as your vomit made unpleasant noises within the basin. Frisk patted your leg in an attempt to comfort you.

You almost ate a dead human.

Frisk almost committed cannibalism.

More vomit fell from your mouth and your stomach continued to heave several more times before stopping. You could feel your knees becoming weak and a shaky feeling overcame your senses. You felt so gross and vile. And you probably smelt dreadful.

“Human,” Papyrus approached you and you probably would have flinched away if it hadn’t been for the exhaustion weighing you down. “What made you act in such away about my cooking?” Papyrus’s eye suddenly flared up and he glared at you, “Are my culinary skills not worthy of your praise?”

“Woah Paps,” Sans moved around and stopped his brother from approaching you, “the kid just told me that you served them human when they ARE human. Bro, that’s cannibalism for humans. They can’t eat their own species. That’s fucked up.”

Papyrus seemed to freeze and a look of horror stretched across his features, “And that is why the big human regurgitated their food?” Sans nodded and the younger skeleton’s shoulders drooped. “I apologise, big human. I forgot that you are human and made you unwell, I also apologise for getting so infuriated at you for thinking that you had better taste than my cooking.”

You waved a hand, “Don’t worry. It wasn’t your fault.” You stepped down from the chair and Frisk hugged you around the waist. “Go ahead and eat the-“ you gulped, “meat. I’ll let my stomach rest for a bit and then, with your permission, I’ll make some spaghetti for Frisk and I.” A thought struck you, “That is… If you have pasta?”

Sans and Papyrus glanced at each other.

Oh no.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“So you add the ‘pasta’ and wait for the heated water to make them turn soft?” You nodded and hummed an affirmative to Papyrus as he watched the hard, yellow strips slowly fall into the hot liquid. “And what did you say about the sauce?” You pulled a tin from inside one of the kitchen cupboards, the label clearly saying ‘Tomato Sauce- For lasagne, spaghetti and pasta alike!’

“When the spaghetti is soft enough, we drain it and add this,” you gestured to the canned sauce, “after it is heated. Then we can add cheese or meatballs, depending on the person.” 

You shrugged and picked up the can opener next to you.

“And this is what humans eat?” You nodded in response to Papyrus’s question. For a deadly monster that liked to eat humans and held a very ‘horror game’ sense of fashion, Papyrus was pretty adorable. Despite the mini temper tantrums he uses in order to get what he wants. Maybe you should get him some anger management?

“That is amazing! I am very glad that I did not harm you, human,” Papyrus exclaimed and crouched down. “You are very helpful with teaching Sans and I about human customs,” he pushed some of your hair out of your eyes and you looked up at him. In the few hours you had known Papyrus, he had chased you, threatened you, wanted to eat you, tried to make you commit cannibalism (although he was unaware of that), made you throw up and now you were teaching him how to make spaghetti as he informs you how happy he is that you are alive.

Monsters are pretty weird.

“And both Sans and I agree, the tiny human is a very cute human and you are a very pretty human!” A large smile lit up Papyrus’s face, and although it looked malicious, the endearment in his words made you smile too.

“Thanks Papyrus, and by the way, you can call me, (Y/N).” You pulled away from his grip when the spaghetti began to bubble, “And you can call the tiny human, Frisk. Those are our names, after all.” You sent a small smile his way.

“Now. To drain the spaghetti.”  
.  
.  
.  
.

“(Y/N)! Tiny human! You must hear about my day.” Papyrus yelled as he crawled through the front door, his red pupils scanning the living room and landing on your figure as you lay on the floor with Frisk. You jumped in shock when Papyrus scuttled over to you and sat down besides Frisk. His long legs huddled underneath him as he looked at the pair of your drawings.

It had been almost two months since you and Frisk had arrived in the Underground. Your amnesia wasn’t getting any better but at least you remember your name, birthday and basic information like that. And why you still remained in the skeleton brothers’ home was down to Frisk. After the second week of them not wanting to leave, Frisk finally cracked and told you why they didn’t want to leave. The poor kid had to keep switching between hand gestures and choking out words to explain why you and Frisk couldn’t return to the surface. If it hadn’t been for all the tears they shed and how remorseful and empty they sounded, you were certain Frisk would have been lying or telling a very imaginative story. But they weren’t. 

And they were right.

That night, after explaining why Frisk didn’t want to leave, you had reoccurring nightmar- No. They were more like memories. Everything had been basked in a red glow as zombie-like creatures prowled the earth and ate everything in sight. You had been weak, there were several scrapes and bruises on your body that would take quite a while to heal. A certain section of your cheek had a lot of your skin torn off and dried blood decorated the surrounding wound. As you ran from store to store, home to home, many people came and went. Some died from the ‘zombies’, others left to create their own path and only a few remained. They didn’t last long.

The final memory was what made you wake up.

You had been running through dense forestry, clutching the red scarf around your neck to maintain any hope. There was childish laughter up ahead, a kid was up here on the mountain with you. You needed to save them. You needed to protect them from inevitable death. As you ran, a new set of footsteps matched your pace and you looked over to your left to see a small child running next to you.

Frisk.

They looked at you and almost fell over, a look of terror covering their face, until they realised you weren’t moving towards them and had continued running, your hand outstretched as the pair of you continued running towards the giggling. Frisk had accepted it gladly and continued running with you, their short legs somehow keeping up with your long ones.  
But everything started moving by themselves.

The floor caved in and Frisk stared at you with wide eyes.

Due to motherly intuition, you grabbed Frisk and curled into a tight ball around them. The small child hugged back and everything turned black as a loud ‘SMACK’ resonated from your dream.

You had woken up shortly after.  
.

“And Undyne said she does like Alphys but can’t admit it because Asgore won’t approve!” You tuned back in as Papyrus huffed in annoyance and rolled onto his back, aggressively waving his hands in the air. For a supposedly wild and deadly monster, he really was just a sheep in wolf’s clothing.

“That isn’t fair,” you cut in and leant over Papyrus’s face, “Undyne and Alphys should be allowed to love each other if they really want too. Everyone has the right to love another.” You huffed and shuffled, allowing Papyrus to sit back up.

“Exactly! I told Undyne that and she…” Papyrus trailed off and you sensed some unspoken shame in the atmosphere. “She said that I was being ridiculous and wasn’t acting like a proper monster. How was she supposed to let me join the Royal Guards if I didn’t even act like a real monster?” You frowned at the sad expression on Papyrus’s expression.

“Hey,” you gripped Papyrus’s cheekbones and lifted his eyes to meet yours, “That’s not true and you know it! You are the greatest and most terrifying monster I’ve ever seen.” You grinned, “And surely Undyne must have been testing you! To see if you were strong enough to withstand a try-out of other monsters doubting your skills.” A happy expression of realisation washed over Papyrus’s face.

“Human! You must be right as who could doubt the Great and Terrifying Papyrus?” The monster before you climbed onto all fours and began scurrying towards the door. Sure, the sight was rather unsettling but you could deal with it. For Papyrus.

“Wait Papyrus!” The skeleton turned back towards you, “It’s cold out there today.” You scanned the surrounding areas and lifted the red scarf off of your neck, “Wear this out. Despite you and Sans saying you can’t catch colds, I’d feel much better with you in warm clothing.” The skeleton before you looked at the articular of clothing in shock and slowly moved towards you, his head bowed towards the ground. A sign which showed you were allowed to put the scarf on Papyrus.

“Now remember I’m making dinner tonight and it will be ready by half six,” you adjusted the scarf and tucked it within Papyrus tank top. “I’ll see you soon,” you pressed a soft kiss on Papyrus’s forehead and pulled back to continue your drawings. When Papyrus didn’t move, you realised what you had just done. It had become such a regular occurrence for you to dress Frisk up and give them a kiss on the forehead that the habit happened to move onto the next poor soul.

“Oh! I’m sorry Papy-!” A weird sensation of smooth enamel was pressed against your forehead and Papyrus pulled away with flushed cheeks, the pupils in his seeming to be shaped like hearts-?

“I’ll see you later, (Y/N)! Goodbye, tiny human.” Papyrus then scuttled out of the house and your red scarf tightly wrapped around his oesophagus, which happened to match his flushed cheeks.

. . . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . .  
. . . . .  
. . . .  
. . .  
. .  
.

“I think he likes you~” Frisk suddenly spoke up and smirked at you playfully.

You pushed them over in retaliation, “You haven’t spoken in a month and that’s the first thing you say?”

Loud laughter filled the house.


	27. Headcanons

**Papyrus:**

_Friendship_

He’s pretty shy when it comes to new friends and yells/uses extravagant hand movements to put on a proud façade so that he appears cool to the person or monster he is trying to befriend. The kinder or more affectionate that person is, the quicker he becomes flustered or regards them as a friend.

_Romance_

Pap will always be happy to experiment and to make sure he has your complete approval when trying new things in your relationship. He’d also be really eager to meet your parents and would thank them for letting him date you and would bring lots of spaghetti for dinner. He is also a complete sucker for cuddles and nuzzles.  
Not to mention he is a COMPLETE hopeless romantic, so don’t be surprised to come home one evening to find everything decked out with hearts, music and food.

_Bonus_

Papyrus actually isn’t as dense as many monsters believe he is and he knows when people are insulting him. Then only reason he doesn’t retaliate when being insulted is because he knows the other insulting him has their own problems and would rather make them feel better about themselves.

 

**Sans:**

_Friendship_

He’d probably be that really relaxed friend that doesn’t do much but will always be there to help to help in your time of need. Potential cuddle buddy? Like, you could be having a really rough day or wake up from a bad nightmare and text him, and within five to ten minutes, he’d have replied and teleported to where you are with a blanket or two.  
Always open to trying your new recipes and food. He would also be that friend who’d destroy any unreliable fuckers who are trying to get in your pants rather than a steady relationship.

_Romance_

Sans would be that boyfriend who comes to everything that is mildly important to you, whether it would be a small rehearsal, a dinner with some friends or a choir rehearsal. And if anyone insults you in anyway, they’re gonna have a B A D T I M E. Which means he’d be quite a protective lover, but not so that would be smothering. Enough to make you appreciate how much he cares about you.

Kiss him in public and he will become bright blue and flustered. It’s a great advantage.

 

**Mettaton:**

_Friendship_

Ah, being friends with a celebrity would be quite a challenge but Mettaton would make it worth all the annoyances. He’d probably end up writing songs and making you listen to them, asking if he should change any lines or if you have any other ideas. He’d always be up for helping you with makeup, clothes or body issues. Make any negative remarks about yourself and he would drown you in all the positives he sees in you.

_Romance_

He’d protect you from any tabloids trying to exploit you or your relationship with him and bring you to all his celebrity gatherings (but would always be by your side and be there to make sure you are comfortable). There would never be a day he wouldn’t smother you in affection and love.

 

**Blooky:**

_Friendship_

Although he is a very quiet and timid soul, Blooky will always try to make it his best interest to make you feel comfortable in his presence and would end up buying human food for you instead of just ghost food. He’d probably end up buying a whole set of furniture to make you more comfortable when you come over to stay or hang out. And even though you cannot touch him, it would be a regular occurrence for Blooky to fall asleep whilst leaning on your side.

_Romance_

Blooky would probably be a complete pushover when it came to you and would adore you to absolute pieces. Even though he isn’t a very brave ghost, he’d always try to go out of his way to make you smile and make you happy. He’d probably go as far as getting a robotic body to love you physically also.

 

**Asgore:**

_Friendship_

Let’s just say he’d be a huge softy for flowers and you alike. Asgore would always be open to new friends and although he may appear slightly closed off at first glance, he would open up near to immediately once he realises you are interested in befriending him and having a friendship with the King of Monsters. He may even listen to your ideas on names for the Underground and the monster city above ground. And Asgore would definitely bring you to Government/Council meetings, just so he could have someone to talk too during the breaks and because you would make everything a little less boring.

_Romance_

You would have to be the one to initiate the relationship as Asgore is still pretty high-strung after his divorce with Toriel. After the first few stages of awkwardness, he would pretty much lavish you with love and affection. Asgore would be far from ‘just a fling’ or just there for his own advantage, he would put a lot of time and effort in to your relationship. If anything made you or him upset, the two of you would have long talks and hugs to learn more about each other. Anything to make the both of you happy.  
He would also practically melt if you are good with children.

 

**Gaster (Brother version):**

_Friendship_

He would rather distance and cold when you first meet, but if you are good with Sans and Papyrus, he would take at least a few minutes out of his day to learn a bit more about you. He is a rather curt person, so learning to deal with his sarcasm and attitude would take a while, but when Gaster realises you aren’t going to leave, he’d become a lot softer around the edges (he would act a lot kinder and maybe bring maybe a few small trinkets to apologise for his behaviour). He would probably invite you around to spend time or invite you to his lab so that the pair of you can talk while he works. Being good with his kids is a plus.

_Romance_

Gaster is not an affectionate monster… That’s what he says at least. Truth be told, the old man likes being hugged and cuddled up too. He enjoys the warmth and soft cheek kisses make his day a lot better. BUT A DOG PILE ON GASTER WITH SANS AND PAPYRUS ON TOP ARE SO MUCH MORE FUN.

 

**Grillby:**

_Friendship_

Grillby is a quiet and soft-spoken monster, so when he greets a new friend, they usually have to be rather patient with him and do most of the talking. The darling flamehead is a complete dork and if you crack a terrible joke (even if it’s half-arsed) he will burst into buckets of laughter and god. His laugh is super contagious. And don’t even worry about paying for your meals, it’s on your tab. He’s got it.

_Romance_

Again, Grillby is a complete dork and any type of affection gets him rather flustered, but as he gets more comfortable in a relationship, he will initiate more kisses and hugs.  
At the end of a rough day, Grillby loves to curl around you and bury his face in your neck as you stroke his head.

 

**UF!Papyrus:**

_Friendship_

Albeit Papyrus is portrayed as a cruel and malicious character, if you show him a large act of kindness (whether it is you helping him after an attack or eating his spaghetti), he will begrudgingly accept you as a friend. The tall skeleton won't show much affection and will insult you until he learns how to treat you as an equal, or until he makes you so upset that you're on the verge of tears. If this happens, he'd panic immensely and probably shower you in sweets or try the 'physical contact' approach and hug you until the tears stop. After that, he'd be much kinder with his words and act more protective of your presence among other monsters. Papyrus would actually be a really good best friend after he learns the do's and don't's of friendship. You would be very well cared for.

_Romance_

Not many monsters in Underfell are well known to love and relationships, so Papyrus would be very panicky when he starts to get the first symptoms of attraction and a crush on you. He'd probably think he's ill and would try loads of remedies/green magic to cure himself. Once Papyrus realises the source, he'd very slowly admit it with small gifts and signs until he breaks and asks you on a date. From then on he'd very reluctantly begin to display affection for you and use you as an anti-stress cuddly toy when the two of you are alone.   
He also seems to have a soft spot for slow dancing. So that might happen.

 

**UF!Sans:**

_Friendship_

Dark humour usually deters quite a few people and monsters in attempting to create a friendship with Sans, and once he learns that you like/don't mind his horrifying jokes, he'd probably accept you as a 'friendly acquaintence' until he understands your motives. Once the two of you are on 'friend terms', Sans would probably spend his breaks in your presence and slowly spill his worries or crude jokes and puns in your presence. He would definitely protect you if there was a dangerous situation.

_Romance_

Romance would be an unspoken thing among the two of you until one day Sans would ask about it. From then on, he would take your advice and ideas of love to his soul. He'd put up a tough and terrifying facade in public but turn into the most appreciative and caring boyfriend in privacy (although he has his moments where everything turns to the worse situation). For some reason, Sans enjoys the large size difference and your fleshiness, and he often uses it to his advantage to use you as a large teddy bear.

 

**US!Sans:**

_Friendship_

Sans would accept anyone and everyone as his friend, especially a human. He would totally make you feel happy and give you tons of affection. Don't be surprised if he invites you over for a sleepover on the first day of your new friendship and proceeds to watch movies, eat loads of food and chats the entire time. Remember that he would protect you no matter what and that he BELIEVES IN YOU.

_Romance_

Sans is pretty inexperienced in romance and would be unbelievably shy at the idea of beginning a relationship with you. He would like too, but he wouldn't know how to initiate it. The most likely outcome would you happening to stumble over his 'dating manual' whilst hanging out and reading it until Sans found you with it in your hands. The poor skeleton would probably end up spilling his feelings and kissing you suddenly. After the confession, Sans would very happily be a cute SINnamon roll and would research a lot of relationship information (including the bases). No matter what happens though, you have to confirm whatever Sans wants to do and then he will proceed with that cute smile that's always on his face when he's in your presence.

 

**US!Papyrus:**

_Friendship_

Papyrus is a cautious monster and even more cautious about creating friendships and relationships with other monsters/people outside of his (already formed) friendship circle. You would have to be a pretty determined person to stick by his side and to pursue a friendship with Papyrus, even if he barely acknowledges you at times. But once Papyrus understands you are going to stick by his side and not abandon him after getting to know his quirks and fears, he would open up and apologise by offering you a packet of honey or a caramel lollipop. After the official recognition of a friendship, Papyrus would begin to spend more time with you and crack terrible puns/jokes in your presence. He always feels happy when you burst into fits of laughter.

_Romance_

Papyrus is a pretty lazy person and romance isn't something he would say he wants immediately, but if he comes across the right person then he'd pretty much will be swept off his feet at this new discovery and be veeerrrryyyy flustered in their presence (Once a Papyrus, forever a Papyrus). Despite how flustered Papyrus gets within their presence, he would probably ask you out when the two of you are just relaxing at his house or at Muffets. But he'd be a very good boyfriend and always there to calm you down when everything is getting on your nerves or the day hasn't been great. 

 

**BabyBones!Sans:**

Sans was a very curious child and could summon Gaster Blaster before he could walk. The young skeleton usually wore blue onesies until he was the height of an average toddler and then wore brown shorts with a striped jumper. He has always been a chubby character and loved jokes/pranks from his infant years. Sans has always been wary but often puts on a chilled facade to not scare off that monster/person. He loved Papyrus alot, though it took a while for him to realise that. He never had many habits other than teleporting and scaring the shit out of Gaster. 

**BabyBones!Papyrus:**  
Papyrus has always been a very affectionate bundle of joy. The little babe had always taken a shine to the colour orange and often wore it on his clothes and had many orange toys/items. He loved Sans ever since they first met and found himself always wishing (basically crying until he got his way) to be held by him or Gaster. Papyrus's first word was 'Sans'.

 **BabyBones!US!Sans:**  
US!Sans took after Gaster's upbeat attitude and was often found laughing or smiling away in his playpen or in US!Papyrus's arms. The small skeleton always wore light blue clothing (often with bows on them) and liked to latch onto other monsters so that he could cuddle up to them and fall asleep. Sans was known to be a picky eater, except with everything he wasn't allowed to eat. He especially loved crayons.

 **BabyBones!US!Papyrus:**  
US!Papyrus was always one for simply sitting down and doing his own thing. It wasn't until his little brother came along did he begin to become more active and found himself playing with Sans in the house, in the garden or helping Gaster in his lab. His favourite foods have always, always been sweets or cakes. Gaster usually put honey on the tips of his bottles so that Papyrus would drink his milk.

 **BabyBones!UF!Sans:**  
UF!Sans was a very whiny child when he was young and often required attention so he wouldn't hurt himself when wondering around or exploring his home. He always looked up to his younger brother (literally. it wasn't fair) and felt most safe within his arms (before Papyrus had begun to act cruelly in order to protect them both). He was very afraid of thunder and lightening at that young age too. In order to protect himself, Sans often found himself curling up on Papyrus's lap and letting the taller of the siblings hug him to his chest. No matter what anyone said, the two brothers loved each other very much.

 **BabyBones!UF!Papyrus:**  
UF!Papyrus was quite optimistic when he was first born and relied on Sans for most of his needs. He loved Sans alot and often found himself hugging Sans in thunderstorms as he, too, was scared of them. Gaster usually found himself frustrated and worried because Papyrus was notorious for being a 'climber' and finding ways into the weirdest areas of his home or in Gaster's lab. Papyrus loved his disfunctional family to pieces until he forgot about Gaster and he had to face the harsh reality of UnderFell. He still loves Sans, no matter what anyone else says.


	28. UnderFell!Papyrus - Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by youtu.be/oFxqLYis1m4?list=LLi8Pl...

**AU where Sans is not Papyrus’s brother and has no emotional connection him at all  
Monster!Reader**

You and Papyrus had never been close friends.

Hell.

The two of you barely counted each other as anything more than ‘roommates’ and probably wouldn’t acknowledge one another’s existence if it wasn’t for the fact that both of you shared shifts as sentries for Snowdin and had to share a house by law.

Whatever law that was, you still weren’t sure.

But no matter how close the two of you were, there seemed to be an unspoken truce among Papyrus and you. He never acted hostile towards, nor did he attack your smaller body and you returned the favour. There had been several instances when something angered him and you were the unlucky soul nearby which got an onslaught of verbal and physical abuse; but his hits and words were never enough to decrease your hp. Even by 1.

You thought that Papyrus was just a little tsundere and didn’t actually wish to injure you. There had been times when he opened up and told you about his worries, regrets and hopes. Not to mention the ever present scarf around his neck that you had given him. It was a nice thought that someone in this twisted universe actually cared about your being, even if it was a small amount.

Yes. It was a rather nice thought.

Cracking your eyes open, the two orbs widened when you noticed snow whip around your body in small spirals and ice seeming to jut into your back. You slowly pushed yourself up into a sitting position, the image of a small child seeming to flash across your eyes in dull colours but quickly fading out to showcase the corridor of trees on either side of the clearing. A tremor trailed from your shoulders down to your legs as you collected yourself and rose from the ground whilst brushing off any remaining snow from your fur-lined jacket.

Why weren’t you cold?

You nonchalantly shrugged the question off and let your hands drift down to your front pockets, only for your fingers to be snared on loose fabric that was in the form of a clean cut across your chest and down to your abdomen. Your soul tightened in terror.

What?

The sound of boots crunching snow under their soles stole your attention away from the tear. An almost unnoticeable figure was approaching through the mist of ice and the lanky form of Papyrus became clearer as he came closer to where you stood. His nasally voice drifted across the scenery, “(Y/N), where are you, stupid woman? It’s about time you go home!” Despite the callous words, there seemed to be an undertone of worry hidden in the sentence.

Despite your clenching soul, a grimace graced your features at the thought of another scolding from Papyrus about ‘not being decent’ in public. Last time hadn’t even been your fault! The stupid Royal Guards thought it’d be fun to see how you would squirm on the head of their spears.

“Hey Papyrus, what’s up?” You rose a hand in a mutual wave and walked closer to your co-worker as he approached at a faster speed. There seemed to be something off about him, yet Papyrus continued to walk through the snow in his bright red, high-heeled boots without a reply what-so-ever.

“Pap-?” The breath got caught in your throat when Papyrus stopped and you passed through him. A tight constricting motion made your chest contract. You weren’t a ghost monster like Napstablook. You couldn’t fade through objects or people.

Twisting around to look at Papyrus in a panicked haze, your chest clenched again and a sense of dread filled your being. Papyrus was knelt down, a black jacket with (f/c) fur lining its hood in his gloved hands. You froze and clutched the fabric draped over your shoulders.

_“Any last words, (Y/n)?” The childish laughter made your grin grow wider as blood streamed from the kid’s face._

_“Yeah,” magic flooded your veins, “S E E Y O U I N H E L L.”_

_Crack._

Without realising, your hands had seemingly moved to your head and was now gripping your skull in an almost painful manner. If it hadn’t been for Papyrus abruptly standing up, you probably would have continued until you were dusted. Wait. Were you-

Were you dead?

Your soul tightened again. Maybe this was some dark dream you were having. Or a nightmare. That’s the most likely reasoning behind all this. Right?

Your soul tensed again in refusal.

Looking back to Papyrus, you jogged to keep up with him as he began walking towards Snowdin with your jacket in hand and his claws clutching at the shredded fabric on the torso. Bits of dust fell from the sleeves and fabric as you trailed behind. Knowing that the dust was yours made it all more morbid as Papyrus’s red orbs looked forward in a blank daze, his feet leading him towards the familiar house with broken Christmas lights decorating the porch.

You scowled.

Time and time again you had told him to change those blasted lights. Even now, he still refused your advic-

You stopped the annoyance eating away at your mind when Papyrus moved your jacket into both of his arms. A shallow gasp was released from your lungs as he twisted the fabric around and slipped his arms through both sleeves. Remaining pieces of dust drifted over his black body armour and fell onto the snow under Papyrus’s feet. You weren’t sure if Papyrus didn’t notice or he just didn’t care, but it didn’t stop him from walking up the porch steps and unlocking the door with ease. The skeleton monster strode through it with his ever proud posture and slammed the door a second after you had slipped in behind him.

Everything was silent.

Your eyes couldn’t help but scan over the living room. Nothing had moved since this morning. Your half eaten bowl of cereal was still on the table with a large stack of books next to it, the collection of half used note pads was still in the corner of the room and Papyrus’s sewing kit was still set up from when he had ripped the couch cushion earlier that day.

A dull thud drew you away from your stupor and on instinct, your head whipped around to find the source. Papyrus was knelt in front of the door with one of his hands clutching a sleeve of your jacket and the other was gripping the carpet under his knees. Your hand immediately reached out for him but froze when a soft murmur escaped his mouth and made you weak at the knees.

“(Y/N), please come home.”

Your eyes widened as pools of translucent red tears swelled in Papyrus’s eye sockets and his hands began to clutch onto the fur of your jacket. A look of utter desperation, confusion and sorrow clung to Papyrus’s face like a vice as the tears began to fall. You knew this was real, even in your darkest dreams you had never seen Papyrus cry and seeing him do so now made everything feel so wrong. You attempted to wipe the tears away but more fell from Papyrus’s eyes as choked sobs racked his ribs and he tightly shut his eyes to lessen the tears falling.

With shaking arms, you lowered yourself onto the floor and admitted defeat in not being able to touch Papyrus. Tears began to collect in your eyes as heavy weeping noises escaped Papyrus and he clutched the ground in despair.

“Come home.”

You laid a non-existent hand over Papyrus’s as tears streaked your cheeks, “I am.”

Papyrus only wept louder.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The Judgement hall.

Your stomach churned uncomfortably as Papyrus waited for the human who had killed you. The atmosphere was heavy with silence and anguish, your only wish in that moment being to hold Papyrus and tell him you were there. You were alive. You were home.

The tap of footsteps echoed around the two of you and the human child came into view with their knife in hand.

The battle had begun.

Series among series of bones were flung at the human as Papyrus stood defiantly in your jacket, his red scarf seeming to create a cape effect in that dreaded moment. The human dodged with barely a flick of their wrist. The pattern continued like this for minutes to hours. It wasn’t until Papyrus stumbled over one of his own attacks in a blind rage did the human finally strike. They darted over and slit his neck with one movement.

Your soul stopped.

Papyrus stood their numbly for a moment, his bone attacks posed around him and the red fire still alight in his eye socket. You watched as the bones around him slowly disintegrated and the fire in his socket began to die out as his eyes slowly closed and his knees gave way.

A loud yell tore itself through the hall and you rushed forward to catch Papyrus. Images flooded your mind as his body collapsed against yours and you wrapped around him as a dark void swallowed you together.

You regretted ever insulting Papyrus. Ever hurting him. Ever creating petty fights with him. Ever annoying him for entertainment. Ever judging him when he came home with dust on his shoes. Ever thinking he was a heartless being.

Ever hiding your feelings for him.

The Judgement hall seemed to drift away as the darkness clutched you and Papyrus tighter together. The joy in being able to touch him again made you act out in the spur of the moment and your lips found themselves kissing Papyrus’s teeth in an attempt to display your affection for him. You pulled away, only to trace along his jaw line as Papyrus slowly opened his eye sockets to daze at you in shock. Tears collecting in his eyes again.

You smiled and rested your forehead against his, your tears mixing with Papyrus’s as they fell.

“Papyrus, I’m home.”


	29. Fatherly!Sans - Rumours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions brief questioning of sexuality, discomfort from sexuality accusations, acceptance and dad jokes.

“hey kid, how was your day at school?”

You slammed the front door close and dropped the ever heavy weight of school books on the wooden flooring under your feet. The bundled skeleton turned his head towards the doorway of the living room and watched as you huffed whilst kicking off your shoes, stripped the coat off your arms and wearily paced into the occupied room. Sans remained silent as you tipped over and crashed head-first into the sofa cushions, a muffled growl mixed with a groan tumbling over the green sofa cushions. Said skeleton sighed and ran a hand over your head, his phalanges rubbing the scalpel tenderly and making your tensed muscles relax at the loving touch.

“not great, huh?”

You shook your head.

“so… it was a good day?”

Shake.

“neutral?”

Shake.

“genocide?”

Tilt.

“pacifist?”

The skeleton let his hand raise along with your head, his white pupils flickering a sense of mischief as you stared at him in a state of stupor.

“Sans… What the hell are you talking about?”

“hey, mind your language,” said skeleton gently flicked the nub of your nose and smirked as he added an affectionate, “kid.” You simply groaned again.

A comfortable silence followed as the hum of voices travelled from the television and Sans paid no attention to whatever was happening on screen. You were still lying face down; the only exception was that he had shifted your head onto his lap (with a cushion) and was stroking your hair again. It wasn’t until Sans decided to try and watch his show again, did a soft murmur draw his attention back to you.

“what was that, bud?”

You shifted and turned your face towards him.

“Sans, do you think I’m gay?”

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

“and what does that have to do with anything, (Y/N)?” Sans asked slowly, his hand becoming heavier on your skull as he peered down at you with his black sockets. It was surprising how malleable Sans’s bone structure was, the brow bone above his eye sockets shifting to create a somewhat quirked eyebrow.

You pushed up into a sitting position and leant back, “Apparently, most of my year believes I am.” Sans quirked his eyebrow again.

“and how do you feel about being labelled ‘gay’?” Sans questioned and buried his hands into the pockets of his jackets. You shifted and ran a hand through your hair.

“I feel annoyed, a little upset and kind of angry.”

Sans nodded his head to indicate for you to continue.

“And it’s not because I have anything against being gay. You know that. Alphys and Undyne are like my crazy and awesome Aunts! I love them! I think it’s more that people- people who I call my friends- have been spreading rumours about my sexuality when it really is not their problem!”

“i see…” Sans drawled lowly and leant forward to rest his elbows on the sofa cushions. “why does people talking about your sexuality upset you? do you believe it is because they did it unkindly or because it was behind your back?”

You hesitated for a moment and sighed. With slumped shoulders, you continued.

“I don’t really know. It makes me upset because people think it’s okay to talk about my relationships and love life instead of asking me! And whether if I’m gay, bi, straight, ace or anything else- it shouldn’t matter to them. My life belongs to me. Not to them. And why do they specifically believe I’m a certain sexuality? Is it really necessary to label my preference in romantic partners?”

“maybe they are curious, maybe they think it’s the way you dress, the way you speak or the way you look.” Sans explained and you subconsciously looked down at your clothes. “but kid,” your face was lifted upwards to face two white orbs, “fuck ‘em.”

“Wha-?” You looked at Sans curiously as he grinned and pet your head.

“fuck ‘em. whoever thinks it is okay to discuss personal matters that belong to you obviously have nothing interesting to talk about.” Sans pulled your hand into his and clutched it sweetly, “whatever you are, be it bi, gay, straight or anywhere on the spectrum, people are always going to gossip. rumours are what makes your species, human and my species, monsters.”

You blinked and tightened your grip around Sans’s hand. Your heart still heavy and sullen.

“hey kid, don’t be like that. i can tell your feeling pretty heavy-hearted. remember that i can read your soul.” Sans nudged your arm and wrapped you in a boney hug. Silence filled the atmosphere as you returned the hug.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

“hey, did i ever tell you the story about how there was a rumour that Papyrus and Undyne were dating?”

“Wait… What?!” You backed away and stared at Sans in alarm.

“yeah, i know right.” Sans chuckled and ruffled your hair, “remember that Undyne used to train Papyrus a lot? and that Papyrus once stood outside her house all night?”  
You nodded your head.

“well, a few folks from Waterfall happened to see Papyrus waiting diligently for Undyne to let him join the royal guards, and they ended up interpreting it as Pap trying to win Undyne over and to take her on a date.”

You stared at Sans in shock.

“at the time, neither Papyrus or Undyne knew about the rumours. it wasn’t until Undyne began to train Paps did the rumours start to become a little wilder,” Sans chuckled. “there was rumours about why they were dating, how Papyrus had wooed Undyne or how Undyne had wooed Papyrus, why they spent so much time together and what they did on their ‘dates’. to say the least, Undyne was not impressed when she heard about these rumours and Papyrus was confused as of why so many monsters thought they were dating-”

“What did they do, though?” You interrupted.

Sans’s grin widened, “nothing. Papyrus and Undyne did nothing.” You tilted your head in confusion as Sans continued. “Undyne still taught Papyrus and the two continued to work together, despite the rumours. and because they continued to stay together through the rumours, Undyne and Papyrus are best friends with a completely platonic history. even when people asked them about the ‘relationship’, neither monster got worked up or angry, they remained level-headed and explained to the accusing monster that they had inaccurate information and no, Undyne and Papyrus weren’t dating.”

“How did they do that?” You asked hesitantly and rubbed your wrist.

“it was all down to how Undyne and Papyrus felt, how they wanted to act out on the information, their responses and attempting to not come across rude towards the wrongly informed monsters.” Sans informed you. “despite everyone spreading the rumours or playing ‘Chinese whispers’, as humans say, both Pap and Undyne tried to take it under the stride. sure, there were times when some rather inappropriate rumours were created and either Papyrus or Undyne heard about it, or there were times when Papyrus and Undyne felt heavy-hearted and angry about the situation, but they continued to be best friends.”

You nodded and attempted a shaky grin, “I see where you’re coming from, Sans. Despite the rumours, Papyrus and Undyne remained best friends and continued doing what they loved. Spending time together and having fun whilst training. In a way, you’re kind of telling me to stay the same and to continue what I love. It doesn’t matter what others think about me, my life isn’t important to them and any rumours about me should be shrugged off. The people spreading those rumours obviously don’t know me well enough to talk about my sexuality, my life or my love life.”

“ayyy, i knew you’d get there at some point, kiddo.” Sans grinned and placed a skeletal kiss on your cheek, “if you can do that. i’m sure you’ll survive.”

You laughed as Sans continued to plaster your face in butterfly kisses.

“see, you’re my brave and beautiful human! you can destroy any of your enemies with a single glance, and many will try to knock you down or judge you, but you’ve just gotta get back up and offer those idiots a cup of tea in return.”

You snorted at Sans weird description and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Thanks Sans. You’re the best!”

“the feelings mutual, kid.”

You grinned and rose from the sofa, your back making a quiet clicking noise as you stretched it out. “I’m kind of hungry, I’m gonna make myself a small snack and hit the books. See you in a-” You froze as Sans face turned predatory.

“Sans no-!”

“hey ‘i’m kind of hungry’, i’m Sans.”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

 

***Extended ending***

“Yeah, I heard that (Y/N) is totally gay! I mean, c’mon, they totally have a gay surrounding them!” A tall brunet gasped out as she walked with a small posse of girls towards her house.

“I know, right? They aren’t interested in the (opposite gender) at all! They must be gay.” A round girl commented and the posse of girls murmured in agreement.

“It’s so good of us to tell the rest of the (gender) in our year that they are gay. We wouldn’t anyone else becoming a homo, I don’t even know why (Y/N) would even choose to be gay. It’s so…. Weird. Y’know?”

Tap.  
Tap.  
Tap.  
Tap.

“Guys, whose making that weird tapping nois-?” The small group of girls froze as a low, male voice chuckled and a certain skeleton stepped out from a dimly lit alleyway.

“Oh yeah, like a person or monster can choose their sexuality and not being interested in the opposite sex immediately makes them ‘gay’.” Sarcasm dripped from said skeleton’s words. “And telling everyone in (Y/N)’s year about how they may, possibly, be in a different area of the sexuality spectrum than you is ‘acceptable’.”

The group of girls huddled together uncomfortably.

“W-what do you want? Why are you doing this?! We haven’t done anything!” The brunet yelled out cowardly and swung her bag blindly.

“woah. watch it, lady.” Sans protested lightly. “all i’m saying is that you shouldn’t spread lies about such a cute kid. ‘specially when it’s MY kid. cause if ya do-  
 **Y O U ‘ R E G O I N G T O H A V E A B A D T I M E** .”


	30. UnderFell!Papyrus - Feral Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Contains mentions death (like a pet being put down) and lots of swearing

Bitty!Reader  
.  
.  
.  
“Nope. Don’t touch me. Leave me alone.”

You darted from left to right as a small child attempted to poke you through the small holes of the enclosure you were trapped in. Baring your teeth at the child, they giggled and stuck one of their sticky fingers- coated in chocolate syrup from their ice cream- through the holes.

The small human didn’t seem to understand the signs of an agitated bitty.

The child shrieked and giggled gleefully as you sent a warning lung their way. You watched them carefully as they yelled towards their Mother, their eyes peering at you with innocent wonder and you almost felt bad for what you were about to do. Almost. Once their finger was about to poke your stomach again, you lurched forward and let your canines sink into the joint of their phalange. Blood rushed into your mouth and you spat it out with distaste, the metallic sensation not one that you enjoyed.

You paid no mind to the small human as they ran off with a dripping finger and tears streaming down their face. Your eyes met the glaring orbs of the pet shop assistant as they apologised to the Mother and her child.

Wasn’t your fault that human children were stupid. Didn’t they see the ‘feral bitty’ sign hanging above your enclosure.

A few minutes passed by and you wiped the palms of your hands over the blood on your chin. When would the pet shop owner and her assistants just get rid of you? When a bitty was labelled as ‘feral’, they were either sent to a rehabilitation centre for badly behaved bitties or put down. You had seen both happen before. When you first arrived at the pet shop, you had a good acquaintanceship with two other bitties in the shipment.

Their names were Chara and Frisk.

Chara happened to have the same views of the world as you. They understood your anger and anguish about not being a real human. They understood how it felt to be talked down at, like a simple minded pet.

Frisk was Chara’s opposite. They understood the pain of being a smart bitty, one who knew how twisted bitties minds were compared to the three of yours’, yet they still wanted to be adopted. They wanted a strong relationship with a monster and to be cared by one. Frisk didn’t seem to care that they weren’t actually human- they were just happy being themself.

You sometimes missed the chaos that ensued in the pet shop because of the pair.

A tap knocked you out of the sad daze of your mind. Glancing towards the glass wall of your enclosure, two hollow eye sockets stared back with a glimmer of red swelled in the centres. You instinctively curled in on yourself, a growl tearing itself from your throat at the intruder. The monster seemed to huff in amusement at your act of aggression, their daggered teeth stretching into a devious smile and showing off their rusted gold tooth.

The monster seemed to scan you over, their pupils hovering over the blood on your chin and blood-stained shirt. After a tense moment of staring, the assistant from before strode over and pointed towards the pen where available bitties were held. The monster shrugged and walked away from your small enclosure. Now that you could see them from a decent distance, you noticed that they were a skeletal monster dressed in rather shabby clothing.

Shame they didn’t stick around to chat. You wanted to know what pure bone would feel like on your skin… Or teeth. You couldn’t help the stupid grin stretching over your lips at the picture of putting that skeleton in their place. If any monster thought they could be the boss over you, boy were they wrong.

Your eyes watched as the monster sat down on one side of the enclosure and began chatting to a few of the passionate bitties, their florescent pink jumpers hanging limply on their shoulders. Some aggressive bitties snapped at the monster’s hand, the red on their jumpers matching the skeleton’s undershirt. A few kind bitties wondered up slowly and seemed to be asking the monster about the crack on their skull. You glared at the evergreen green jumpers that fit snuggly on their bodies and glanced down at your white shirt.

Feral bitties don’t deserve a type jumper. It was a waste of good and useful magic.

You frowned and slumped onto the floor, your legs rising up to rest your arms off the floor. It wasn’t like you want to be assigned a type of bitty- that was merely for marketing and to warn potential ‘buyers’ what they were getting themselves into. It was simply that the pet shop was FUCKING FREEZING AT NIGHT. And you wouldn’t mind knowing what type of bitty you were…

Groaning at the depressing thoughts, you shrugged and rolled onto your side to avoid the curious stares you earned from other buyers. The blood around your mouth had now dried and you didn’t need monsters staring at you or your sorry state. Couldn’t everyone just go and die in a hole? Especially that stupid assistant. She wouldn’t stop glaring at you.  
“Oh, fuck off!” You raised your middle finger at the huffy monster and she looked at you in surprise, her glare coming back 10 fold. Oh, you were sure to be put down now. You didn’t even care anymore. Maybe you would come back as a massive, furness monster and burn that assistant to a crisp by accident.

Sure, you may get sued or charged with first degree murder- but the thrill in knowing you got rid of that bain of existence would be worth the extra pain. You chuckled evilly and stared at the assistant with lidded eyelids, a mischievous glint hidden under the hooded skin. Yes, that would work very well.

“Sans, Have You Chosen A Stupid Bitty Yet?” A new monster walked into your line of vision, successfully blocking your view of Miss-bain-of-your-existence. You growled and watched the monster with low interest. They were another skeletal monster with daggered fangs and a better fashion sense than the last skeleton. You gathered they were siblings of sorts.  
“*yeah, boss. look at this bitty, she’s a right doll.” A small bitty- smaller than average- was held in ‘Sans’s palm and seemed to be embarrassed at the compliment. Your almost non-existent soul panged as the bitty buried their face into their green jumper. Shit. They were cute.

“Sans, I Was Hoping That You Would Choose A Bitty Worthy Of Keeping. Not Some Snivelling Worm.” Your eyes widened at the tall skeleton’s words and you stood up as Sans pulled the bitty closer to their chest, the bitty and them glancing at each other nervously. “Put Them Back. I Let You Come Here To Adopt A Worthy Pet. If You Can’t Even Do That, We’re Leaving!”  
Oh. Hell. No. You may not agree with the pet and owner system, but when a bitty wanted a specific ‘owner’ and an owner wanted a specific bitty, it was clear that they should be allowed to stick together. Their souls matched.

“HEY ASSHOLE!” Your fists were violently flung at the glass wall and were loud enough to cause an unsatisfying ‘tap!’ Growling, you hammered on the glass harder and faster. “HEY SKELETAL DUMBASS, OVER HERE!”

Your curse words drew the attention of several other bitties and they quietened to whisper amongst one another.

The assistant noticed your actions and rushed over to quieten your yelling.

“Calm down, bitty. Calm down,” she murmured and extended a finger into your pen.

“HELL NO! THAT FUCKING SKELETON IS BEING AN ASSWHIPE AND NEEDS TO FUCKING UNDERSTAND HE AIN’T IMPORTANT ENOUGH TO BE SHITTING ON HIS BROTHER!” Your words began to slip into a jumble of cuss words than coherent sentences. It appeared your yelling had become so loud that a few visitors in the shop had all quietened, as had the majority of bitties.

The assistant had begun to panic. 

“Calm down! You can’t say that about monsters, it isn’t nice, bitty.”

“NICE? YOU THINK I’M GONNA BE FUCKING NICE? THAT MONSTER ISN’T BEING ‘NICE’, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT HIM? KICK HIM OUT?” Your face had become red from the anger radiating through your nerve system. “OH RIGHT. YOU CAN’T AS HE IS A PAYING CUSTOMER!” The assistant was stumbling over words to quieten you.

It sure as hell wasn’t working.

“HE’S BEING A PRICK AND NOT LETTING HIS BROTHER ADOPT A BITTY BECAUSE IT AIN’T ‘WORTHY’. GEE, SO NICE.” The sarcasm was strong in you today. “YA KNOW WHAT’S ALSO NOT NICE- KNOWING I’M GONNA FUCKING DIE SOON. GEE, A BITTY WHO AIN’T INTO BEING ADOPTED OR BEING A PET? YA KNOW WHAT WE DO WITH ‘EM?”  
Woah, it felt nice to get this all off your chest.

“TO THE SLAUGHTER HOUSE. YAY! BYE BYE, BITTY. HOPE TO NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN.” You stopped shouting to catch your breath and noticed the silence. You internally shrugged, you’ve already caused a scene- you might as well end with a big finish. “WELL, YA KNOW WHAT THEY SAY! WHEN IN ROME, DO WHAT THE ROMANS DO! SO,” Your voice lowered dangerously and a grin strained your cheeks.

“I’ L L B E S E E I N G Y O U I N H E L L .”

You weren’t even sure how that last sentence was related to anything, but damn it felt good. You peered up at the assistant with a heaving chest and a deadly grin, their eyes wide in terror as they glanced around the shop and at the visitors.

“I am so sorry for the way this bitty is acting-!” You rolled your eyes as said assistant explained you were to be sent to a rehabilitation centre due to some homing issues in the past- leaving you an angry and distrusting bitty. It was all a lie, but you knew from past experiences that if you denied the fact, the visiting monsters would only coo, ‘of course it is’, and, ‘it isn’t your fault’.

“We both know that ain’t true, s’just that I fucking hate you.”

The assistant twitched, informing you that she had heard your words but chose to ignore it as she fluttered off to assist an old monster buying a new bed for his supposed bitty.  
“You Are Lucky I Haven’t Crushed You Due To Your Disrespect, Mewling Bitty.” A new voice greeted you from outside your enclosure and two very miniscule pupils peered at you, obvious dislike and anger shining in the deep red.

You snorted, “I am so sorry, your majesty.” You bowed mockingly and glared back into the dark irises of the skeleton monster that you had been yelling at. “I did not wish to hurt your feelings- you just make it so hard not to retaliate!”

The skeleton studied you from through the glass and your eyes soon began to trail over to the skeleton’s brother. Sans was at the counter with the kind bitty sitting next to his arm and chatting happily with a llama plushy clasped in their hands. The two were grinning brightly and seemed to be laughing at something Sans had said. It looked like after all of your screaming, the bitty and Sans had got their wish. They would be going home together.

“You Have A Lot Of Nerve To Yell At Me, You Realise.”

You turned your attention towards the skeleton again. What was his name? ‘Boss’? It must be a nickname.

“Not really, you were acting like a jerk and your brother seemed to really like the bitty he chose. I was merely angry at your incapability to see how much it meant to him,” you groaned in reply. Boss remained staring at you with a calculating look, his eyes scanning you over feel like a specimen under a microscope.

“Well, If You Must Know, I Have Trouble Understanding How Others’ Emotions Work At Times. I Do Not Mean To Upset My Brother, We Just Have Different Outlooks On Life. I Suspected He Would Prefer A Much Tougher Bitty To Make Him Happy, Rather Than A Bitty With A Small Stature And Its Sole Personality Is Reflected With Kindness.”

You stared at the monster in surprise, “Why are you telling me this? I mean- I suppose that changes how I view you now… But I don’t take back what I said before.” You sniffed and crossed your arms stubbornly.

“I Did Not Expect You Too,” Boss explained and slowly pulled his left glove off. “But I Will Admit That You Have Caught My Interest And That Means I Would Like To Know More About You.” With slow movements, you were eye-to-eye with his finger and Boss was watching your movements like a predator.

“I guess, if you want to ask me questions, I wouldn’t oppose,” you murmured and slowly rose a hand to touch the tip of his phalange. As the two of you met contact, your soul pulsed violently and both of you jerked backwards in shock.

Your soul-

His soul-

You stared at the monster as he looked back at you, dumbfound.

“Just, don’t ask me anything stupid.”

Boss seemed to snap out of his trance and a sly smile set itself on top of his mouth and he nodded, “Of Course. And I Ask For The Same Treatment.”

You nodded.

“So, what would you like to know?”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	31. Personal and Rarely Used Headcanons

**UF Sans:**

Underfell Sans is usually depicted as the abused sibling of the skeleton brothers, but in all honesty, Papyrus and him are equally bad. Sans is very easily able to play the 'abused and beaten' card due to his smaller stature and his 1 Hp. Most monsters don't know or realise that he is the Judge- and that means he is far more powerful than Papyrus. Sans knows he's more powerful and often uses it to his advantage. He's the boss of the household and Papyrus won't take it away from him.

But even if he is more powerful and harmful than Papyrus, it technically isn't his fault. Gaster is depicted to be a very vile and terrible man, almost causing Sans to die on multiple occasions when he and Papyrus was in Gaster's lab. Sans took the majority of the beatings in order to keep Papyrus safe, so he now believes Papyrus owes him a life debt.

You'll never hear him admit it, but he loves Papyrus. 

He really does.

 

**UF Papyrus:**

Underfell Papyrus is actually the more docile of the two and despite his standing as the deputy of the Royal Guards, he's pretty child-like in behaviour at times. It's a well-known fact that he has temper tantrums at times, whether it is something at work (in which he tones his tantrums down to just yelling) or at home (where he goes full out with screaming, yelling, sometimes flinging his bones at disused dummies that he keeps inside the shed.)

Papyrus is most definitively the more emotional of the two brothers. He's a Papyrus, despite his rough upbringing and the world he knows, he's a childish, sometimes meek-mild and boastful monster. But he is a lot more stressed and depressed than other monster see him. Behind closed doors, Papyrus lets his facade crumble and delves into cooking, cleaning, and other homely chores to keep his mind clear of the monsters that have died from his hands.

Papyrus knows that Sans lies often and sometimes takes advantage of his position/personality. The only reason he really became part of the Royal Guards was to protect him and Sans, so in a way, Papyrus reached his aim. Even if he doesn't understand some of his actions and words are far more abusive than he knows.


	32. US!Sans - Badges

School AU  
Drabble

The lack of a white badge on your hoodie was irritating to say the least. You had already been scolded by your form teacher for forgetting such an important item of uniform. Then your PE teacher. Then your Maths teacher- It just went on.

The whole ‘badge system’ at your school was irritating. As if wearing an assorted badge of one specific colour would help the students and faculty within your school in remembering what year you were in.

Was it really necessary?

Not to mention that it was a pain to make sure you didn’t lose it. Wearing home clothes every day and keeping track of a small pin in that mess of cloth was difficult, man! At least your best friend always had spares at hand- just in case you forgot.

“Excuse me, but have you two seen Sans anywhere?”

The two younger students looked up from their project- paper and glue stuck to each of their fingers- as both looked to each other with confusion present on their features. They shrugged.

You internally groaned.

The small mouse-like monster turned to you, their mouth covered by a scarf and their head smothered under a thickly woollen hat. The badge pinned onto the side of their hat gleamed purple in the artificial lighting of the library.

First year.

“Sorry, but could you elaborate? There are around four skeletons named Sans in our school, which one are you referring to?” During the smaller monster’s questions, it appeared that the horned monster with cross marks over their eyes had returned to the task at hand. Their badge was yellow.

Second year.

You faltered, flustered at your own mistake.

“Sorry! I meant… Blue?”

It felt odd referring to your best friend by a different nickname. You were so used to simply calling him ‘Sans’ as it was his birth name and the name he had introduced himself to you with.

The two monsters immediately brightened up at the name and nodded eagerly. It seemed that they had finally recognised you as the best friend of a senior skeleton who favoured the colour blue and had immense strength, mixed with a hyperactive attitude. With precise directions, you found yourself wandering towards the gym of Dreemur School for Monsters and Humans and chuckled at the absurdity of your brain not guessing this is where Sans would be. He adored the gym! It had weights, treadmills and yoga mats for stretching. His love for exercise was pretty much the most obvious thing about Sans… Besides his adoration for tacos. Maybe he loved tacos a bit too much. The balance of Mexican food was definitely not as stable by way of his exercise routine and Sans was most certainly a little tubby around the belly. Not like you were complaining. It made him all the more cuddly.

“Sans?” You pushed open the gym door and peaked into the central area outside of the actual gym. No one replied and you continued forward. The blue carpet underneath your mass had several stains differing from mud and hopefully protein shakes. The whirring of machines drew your attention away from counting the different types of marks you could find. Two voices seemed to be yelling over each other and causing quite the ruckus.

Looks like you found Sans and Alphys.

Approaching the gym door, the two voices began to become much more understandable and you could easily hear the different pitches in voices. A third voice cut through the shrill battle cries and you snickered. It was Undyne. The fact Alphys had managed to convince her girlfriend to actually go in the gym was amazing. In all honesty, Undyne was probably just filming Alphys’s workout for future references.

You should do that with Sans. He would probably be all for it. Sans was always up for improving certain areas in his workout that he seemed to be falling down on. And having a recording of him jogging would be downright adorable. Just laughing and grinning as he zoned out into his own world-

You really needed to calm your hormones.

With your past love life, switching a friendship into a relationship really wasn’t worth it.

Bracing yourself, you pushed open the wooden door and two pairs of eyes (minus Alphys’s left) fell on your form. A mere second later, one pair of eye sockets turned towards you. You rose your hand in a small wave, “Hey guys-!”

“Y/N!” Your ever enthusiastic best friend rushed off the treadmill and into your awaiting arms. His pupils gleamed eagerly and both his arms wrapped around your hips happily, a full-fledged smile wedged across his curved cheeks. Not to your surprise, the 5’3” skeleton hoisted you up and pulled you closer. This was a totally normal occurrence. Just you being hugged by a chubby, breathing skeleton that was sweating and wearing a luminous sweatband across his forehead, as you do.

You snorted at the monster’s enthusiasm. “Well hello to you too, Sans!” Wrapping your arms around the back of his parietal bone, you were slowly placed back onto the ground with Sans grinning up at you ever-so adorably. “Are You Here To Train With Us, Y/N?” You shook your head and Sans deflated slightly.

Noooooooo. Don’t be sad! You’re too cute to be sad.

“I am here to watch though- And I also forgot my badge today.” You rubbed the back of your skull sheepishly as Sans puffed his cheeks out and stamped the ground childishly. You were totally getting a scolding after Sans was done with his work out.

“Y/N! You Need To Be Less Forgetful,” he would lecture. “Or Else You Will Begin To Become Lazy And Sooner Or Later You Will End Up Just Like Pappy!”

The image made you smirk devilishly.

So cute.

“I Will Give You My Spare Badge Later, But Right Now I Am In The Middle Of A Super Hardcore Workout With Alphys! Would You Like To Wait With Undyne Until We Are Done?” Sans questioned and stretched his arms up, the front of his crop top rising above his round stomach and showcasing a small area of his ribs. You hummed in affirmation, a pink hue dusting the apples of your cheeks.

“Yeah, sounds good. Don’t wear yourself out too much, though,” you chuckled and nudged Sans softly. The small skeleton stuck his tongue out in retaliation and almost skipped back to the treadmill that was still whirring at 40 miles per hour. Alphys had moved from her treadmill and was lifting a set of weights in front of a flustered Undyne.

You wouldn’t be surprised if Alphys began bench-pressing Undyne.

Slipping in next to the heated fish-monster, you both began to chat as Alphys moved on to an aerobic machine on the further side of the gym. You and Undyne happily expressed your inner-fangirls together, both sharing a few screenshots of the new Mew Mew Kissy Cutie video game. It was surprisingly good and had its fair share of OTP moments. You and Undyne were too deep into your conversation to even notice the skeleton and drake finishing their gym routines, nor them heading over in your direction with sweat slipping down the sides of their faces.

Amidst your excitement, a certain skeleton sneaked up behind you and slipped both his hands underneath your shoulders. Sans lifted you with ease and awkwardly waddled towards the changing room, laughing at your dumbstruck expression.

He was such a cinnamon roll.

“I’m Going To Change Now, Y/N! I Will Be Back In A Moment.”

You nodded.

“Don’t Miss Me Too Much!” Sans ran towards the changing rooms with a series of ‘Mweh Heh Heh’s echoing in his quakes. A huff of air escaped your lungs at the adorable sight. Too good. Too pure. He must be protected at all costs.

The minutes in passing seemed to tick by at -0.001 seconds and caused you to slouch against the white wall near the changing room door. Sans sure was taking his time. Imagining the monster struggling to remove his clothes and slipping on his more ‘school suitable’ attire was so downright appealing that you were tempted to jump his bones in front of his locker.

Heh.

Bones.

“Ready, Y/N!” The loud shout withdrew you from the heated daydream. “I Have My Spare Badge For You Also,” Sans smiled eagerly. “But It Appears That It Has Become Stuck On My Football Jersey,” he pouted-

“That Won’t Bother You Too Much, Right?”

You waved a hand nonchalantly, “Nah. I think the jersey will fit and not being yelled at by teachers would be a nice change for the day.” Sans seemed to buzz at the news, his hands thrusting the warm blue material into your outstretched hand.

“Please Take Care Of It!” You smiled at his worried tone and agreed softly, both hands flipping the fabric over to see the large 03 with ASTER plastered across it in white brick-like font. The material was obviously well-cared for and had no rips, bobbled cotton or stains on its entire being. Slipping it onto your arms, you felt as if Sans had grown a few more inches and had embraced you in a caring hug. The fabric nursed your skin gently and smelt of tomatoes, sweat and bone? If that is what you could call it. The scent was generally just warm and gave a sharp after tone accent on the end. Almost like sugar turning to mint.

Looking down at the arms, you smiled at how short the sleeves were in comparison to your arms. The temptation of rolling both sleeves up was too great, and soon enough you were staring back at Sans with his blue jersey hanging limply around your torso and the sleeves bunched up around your muscles.

Your best friend seemed to be in temporary shock as blue flushed his entire face and his pupils formed upside down hearts.

Your eyes widened in surprise.

**Maybe your feelings weren’t so unrequited as you previously thought.**


	33. Bitty!Yandere!Sans - Huggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info note: Although this oneshot is about Yandere!Sans, this is a different yandere than most of you are used too. The yandere Sans in this oneshot is mild, kind and almost not yandere at all. This yandere!sans was created to contain only half a soul, so he is very un-yandere like in nature.
> 
> The yandere is a BRASSBERRY, who was originally created by Ammazolie on Tumblr.
> 
> NO ONE UNDER 18 SHOULD FOLLOW THEM OR LOOK FOR THEIR TUMBLR URL. I REPEAT. NO ONE UNDER 18. I ONLY KNOW ABOUT THEM THROUGH SFW BLOGS (AS I AM UNDER 18) AND FROM OLDER FRIENDS/FAMILY.
> 
> If you do have questions about the Ammazolie bitties, please ask SFW blogs or me.
> 
> Info note #2: A bitty is a small sentential being that usually differs from the height of 3-8 inches in height. Yandere bitties can range from 4 inches to the size of a large dog. Bitties are designed along the lines of different versions of Papyrus and Sans.
> 
> For more information, visit: bittybones-au.tumblr.com/

The overwhelming weight of your Mother’s gaze bore down on your shoulders.

You were nervous.

You didn’t want to be here.

You didn’t want a bitty.

The crowds of bitties scattered within the shop made you tremble from their expectant gazes. They all looked so hopeful and eager to interact! That was too much work, too much socializing. They could speak and move all by themselves. They thought like humans and worked similarly. Having a bitty would simply be too strenuous- it was like having a small sibling! You’d have to carry them everywhere and make sure their fed and cleansed properly.

You didn’t want to be an older sibling!

“Why don’t you go greet one, baby?” The soft tone your Mother used was not helping.

The only reason you were here was because she thought a bitty would be great for the family. They’d apparently help you be more social and could help out around the house (despite their size), would draw you from the ever-heavy shell that you carried around and could possibly help you with your homework or would babysit you when both your parents were working. There was a lot of tipsy-topsy logic in her words, but who were you to deny your Mother’s words when she was far older and wiser than you?

“Lookie there, Y/N! There’s a Baby Blue- the bitty we were looking at last night,” you Mother exclaimed brightly. Looking to where she was pointing, you watched a bitty wearing cyan blue climb up a rope to a bitty wearing a vibrant pink dress over their orange hoodie. Both were seeming to have a conversation as the smaller bitty finally reached the top and picked the larger of the two up. Both laughed at his enthusiasm.

“But Mumma, you said only one bitty. They look like they wanna stay together.”

To confirm your statement, both bitties twisted their arms around one another and the larger one placed a kiss on his companion’s head. You Mother hummed in confirmation.

“That’s true! Maybe we should go further into the shop!”

You were sure this was actually an Adoption Center.

“I heard there is a pen for newtime owners to get to know the bitties better!”

You were pretty sure you weren’t going to own something so well educated.

Nodding along with your Mother, she pulled you into the shop and past several pens with bitties cuddling, nursing even smaller versions of themselves and one or two yelling at each other aggressively. A volunteer was currently trying to split the two apart.

You were stopped in front a large pen with many people crowding the edge or sitting in the center of the chaos. It looked way too busy and was much too loud for your ears. On the otherhand, your Mother seemed to be brimming with excitement. She was scanning over all the bitties frantically and seemed to be eyeing a colourful cat-like bitty on one of the scratching posts. With a gentle tug, she seemed to understand that you wanted to go (more like you were trying to let her know she was allowed to leave you alone) and she was off.  
Looked like you weren’t going to have a choice in a bitty.

Watching the way your Mother weaved through the throngs of people and monsters, you chose to go and sit down for the mean time. It was the easiest thing to do without getting lost and you decided to move over to the next room. It was surprisingly quiet despite the chaos ensuing outside the doorway. Pushing your hands onto the wall, it felt like they were made to be soundproof. That was much more to your liking.

With a content sigh, you sunk down onto the floor and let your legs stretch out in front of your small body. Cocking your feet back and forth, you giggled at the movement. At least you were always capable of entertaining yourself.

“hey kid, what’s so funny?”

Whipping your head towards the voice, two pinpricks of white met your (e/c) orbs in a startling contrast. A bitty was staring right back at you with quirked brow bones. There seemed to be an amused smile stretching across his cheeks, but his height was definitely putting you off a bit. He happened to have an inch on you.

“Oh, uh-?” Your cheeks flushed. Was it rude to think they were a bitty? The monster in front of you was skeletal, like the majority of bitties, and happened to be in a pen.

“I’m waiting for my Mumma, she’s looking at the bitties next door.”

The monster stared at you blankly.

“She thinks it’s a good idea to get one so that they can help her around the house and ‘cause they’d make me be happier and be friendlier to other kids my age,” you explained hesitantly. With a sigh you twirled your fingers, “But I think she only said that so Daddy would let her get one.”

The monster stayed quiet as you stared at him uncertainly. Deciding to change the subject, you pointed at the lock on his door.

“Did you accidentally lock yourself in the pen?” This seemed to startle the monster as his expression contorted in to one of confusion. “Mumma sometimes locks herself outside our house and Daddy says ‘she’s too proud to ask for help’. Are you being too proud to ask for help? Cause I can go get help if you want.”

The monster stared at you a moment longer and smiled softly at your innocent accusation. He shook his head and threaded a few fingers through the pen wire, tugging it back so that it pinged into its original place once again.

“nah, i’m a bitty here. ‘supposed to stay here until someone adopts me or somethin’.” He pointed towards a poster that was nailed to the wall on his far left. With your little reading and writing skills, you mouthed the letters and finally yelled out a victorious ‘Brassberry!’ Immediately shying back after your loud yell.

“heh. yup. i’m a brassberry bitty.” The skeleton shrugged and scratched his cheek. “ ‘special edition’, apparently. a dog-sized bitty- just in case ya don’t like the tiny bitties running around the place.” He snorted.

You stared at him oddly.

“But you’re bigger than me. How can you be a bitty if you are taller than a human?” You tried to prove your point by pushing yourself off the floor and padding towards the pen- stopping right in front of the Brassberry.

The bitty seemed surprised at his one-inch on you.

“s’probably cause you’re not fully grown, sweetheart. when you’re the same age as your mum, you’ll be much taller than me.” He explained and seemed to slouch a little.

“But I don’t wanna be any bigger!” You whined and crossed your arms in a huff. “I like being this height- it’s perfect for cuddles. And grown-ups aren’t mean to me because they’re only supposed to pick on someone ‘their own size’!”

Your silly explanation seemed to amuse the Brassberry as he chuckled and inched forward playfully. “perfect for hugs, you say? surely that means i’m perfect for hugs too,” he teased and you nodded aggressively.

“Yes! Perfect size for huggles!”

Brass cocked his head.

“huggles?” You stared at him in astonishment.

“You’ve never had a huggle?!” Your eyes widened when Brass shook his head and your hands immediately went to work on the latch of his pen. “A huggle is a hug and cuddle at the same time! Usually, you cuddle someone when you’re standing up- which is how you usually hug, but you can huggle when sitting down too.” You explained and wiggled the latch back and forth until the steel had finally escaped it’s cage. The door swung open and Brass winced.

“i don’t think i’m supposed to leave my cage, sweetheart. sorry to disappoint, but i have to stay in here until someone wants to adopt me,” Brassberry explained sympathetically and moved away from the doorway. You frowned and wandered towards- pulling the pen door with you.

The pen door shut and you smiled shyly.

“There. Now I can teach you how to huggle. Lesson 1: Get cosy with pillows.”

.

“Excuse me, Ms.” An employee withdrew your Mother from her chat with a lazy bitty named Sans.

Raising an eyebrow, your Mother answered with a hesitant ‘yes?’ and the employee asked if she was the guardian of a small child with (h/c) hair. Nodding, her eyes widened drastically when the employee began pulling her towards one of the backrooms and turned a sharp left into the rooms containing the larger bitties. The large YANDERE bitties.

Her blood ran cold.

“We don’t mean to alarm you, but your child happened to get into one of the habitats of the large bitties and we need your help in getting them out-”

Oh no. Oh dear. OH GOD.

They needed help scraping the remains of your body from the yandere’s pen.

They needed help bleaching your blood off of the tiles!

They needed help to-

The splurge of horrid images stopped when your Mother’s eyes spotted your small body sitting calmly in the lap of a bitty, who you seemed to be teaching how to play rock, paper, scissors. From the poster hanging above the pen, she read the name Brassberry and her heart slowed immensely.

Brassberries were the mildest of all yandere bitties.

Even kinder and gentler than a YanCap bitty.

“Y/N?” She watched as your eyes peered up from both your and the Brassberry’s hands. Her breath stopped at your wide smile and the gap of your new tooth displayed as clearly as the sunrise in the morning.

“Hi Mumma, did you find a bitty?” The Brassberry shielding your back seemed to pull you closer at your question and peered up at your Mother, worriedly.

“Uh- No. Not yet.”

You smiled and twisted your head around to look at the Brassberry eagerly, “You can come home with me, Brass! Mumma didn’t choose a bitty, so that means I can choose a bitty instead.” The large bitty grinned wildly and let you wrap around his body in a bone-crushing hug.

Brass traced a hand over your spine, “that’s great, y/n. but i can only come home with you if your mum agrees.” Without a second to spare, you turned away from Brass’ shoulder and displayed your well-practiced puppy-dog eyes.

Your Mother had no option but to accept and took out her phone to text your Dad about the change in plan- then to take a sneaky picture of your grinning face as it stared up at Brass happily and his pupils watched you adoringly.

.  
.  
.  
.

“Brass?” Calling out from the livingroom, you waited patiently as you heard his feet wander from your shared bedroom. After the two of you moved out of your parents’ home, both Brass and you agreed in sharing a bedroom in the apartment to have more space for other things and due to the fact that neither of you enjoyed being alone at night.

“what’s up, y/n?” Brassberry questioned and hoisted himself up onto the sofa, sufficiently burying himself into your side possessively, and peering down at the pictures of the scrapbook on your lap.

“Just looking at some old photos,” you hummed and pointed at the picture containing a six-year-old you with Brass. “Remember this one?” Brass hummed and traced his fingers over the sheen cover of it.

“how could i forget?” He yawned, sleepily. “when i first met you, you were smaller than me. you could fit in my lap easily.” You chuckled at the thought.

“Well, we both discovered which of us would be the larger of the two, the hard way,” you snorted and pushed the scrapbook off your lap as Brass grumbled in retaliation. “Now, c’mon grumpy-bones, you’re still tired from your last heat. You need to have a good nap and some food in your belly,” you murmured softly and pulled Brass into your arms, almost falling over as you noted the few extra pounds he added from the cheesecake you had made him the other day.

“nooooo. i wanna huggle you.”

Your face flushed and Brass peered up at you slyly.

“I will drop you.”

He chuckled and laid a sweet kiss on your cheek, pulling back to whisper a playful, “fight me.”


End file.
